What If
by allysonntcerawrs
Summary: What if Lucy never joined Fairy Tail? What if Lucy saved Wendy when she was on a job? What if Lucy joined Cait Shelter instead? What if she met Fairy Tail when she and Wendy went to defeat the Oracion Seis? What if Lucy could use more than one magic? Find out in What If... (I suck at summaries btw, sorry...)
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Carla, let's get back to the guild, I can't wait to be home!" I say happily as I skip down the pathway leading through the forest.

"Be careful Wendy! We don't know what could be in this area" a small white cat with wings says following me.

"Nothing bad will -" I start but get cut off as I trip on a small pebble. "Ow" I mumble.

"What did I tell you, child" Carla sighs as she lands near me and helps me up.

As we continue to walk through the forest, I hear a gasp behind me. "Watch out!" someone screams tackling me to the ground. Looking to the sky, I see a black beam fly right over us. "Are you okay?" a soft voice asks above me. Shifting my head a little, I see warm brown eyes and long blonde hair.

"There she is boys!" someone a little ways from us calls out.

"Run!" the girl says taking a hold of my hand and helping me stand up. I watch as she scoops Carla and I up in her arms and runs away from whoever said that.

"Let us go!" Carla says squirming around in her hold.

"A talking cat?" the girl questions as she continues to run. "Anyways, sorry guys, I just had to get you out of there. It wasn't safe" she explains.

After a few minutes, she stops running and sets Carla and I down. "You guys okay?" she asks softly.

Smiling up at her, I nod my head. But then I take a good look at her body. Cuts, bruises, and blood cover her body. "Are you okay?!" I ask frantically.

"What?" she asks looking down. "Oh... yeah, I should be fine. Thanks. You better get out of here little one, it's not safe" the older girl says patting my head.

"My name's Wendy" I say softly. "And this is Carla" I says gesturing to her. Watching as she crosses her arms and turns away, I sigh... she can be so difficult sometimes.

"Well, Wendy and Carla. Stay safe, okay?" the girl says winking at me and walking away.

"Thanks!" I call after her.

"Wendy, you shouldn't talk to strangers" Carla scolds.

"I'm sorry Carla... she did save us though..." I says softly.

"Well, lets hope we don't see her again. Trouble is written all over that girl" Carla harrumphs.

Sighing, I scoop Carla up in my arms and walk all the way to Cait Shelter with no problems. Thinking back to the girl, I hope she's okay. She doesn't seem a lot older than me, and I didn't see a guild mark on her. I did feel great magic coming off of her too.

"Ah, Wendy! How did the job go?" Master Roubaul asks me as soon as I walk in the building.

"It went good! Really easy and fun! The people were really nice too" I smile at him.

"Yes, it went well, except for the fact that we were ambushed coming home" Carla grumbles.

"Are you two alright?!" he asks in alarm.

"Yes! We were saved by a really nice girl! Oh no, Carla, we didn't ask for her name!" I exclaim.

"Well, none the less, I hope we never see her again! She has trouble written all over her" Carla harrumphs again making me sigh.

"Well, I'm glad you two are alright. If you ever see that girl again, give her my thanks" Master Roubaul says nodding and smiling at us.

Smiling back, I bow and walk away. I do hope I meet her again... she seemed really nice, and for some strange reason... I feel safe around her.

**A FEW DAYS LATER ~**

"C'mon Carla, we're going on another job" I call out to her.

"What is it now Wendy?" she sighs looking up at me.

"We have to go grocery shopping for a nice old lady. C'mon, let's go!" I say happily smiling at her.

"Alright, alright..." Carla sighs getting up from her seat an following me out of the guild.

Once we arrive in town, I look around at all the sights and people. I don't really go out in town much. Smiling at all the people doing things that they look like they normally do, I walk to the store.

Looking at all the food, I put some into a basket. As I look down at the list, I notice there's a couple things magic related. Looking behind me, I notice Carla is walking and looking around with her arms crossed. Sighing at her seriousness, I can't help but break out into a grin. I love her with all my heart. She's always been there for me, to look out for me.

"Hey, look, it's the kid that she protected a couple days ago!" someone shouts from behind me.

Turning around quickly, I notice three grown men staring at me.

The one on the left has long green hair and dark grey eyes. There's a large scar running down his face. He's taller than the other two, but doesn't look as strong. He's wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. With a strange looking symbol on left sleeve of it.

The man in the middle has short black hair and is wearing dark sunglasses that shield his eyes. There's a small scar on his left cheek. He's not as tall as the other two, but he definitely looks strong. Wearing a pair of green shorts and a blue t-shirt, he also has the symbol on the left sleeve of the shirt.

The last man, is a bit taller than the guy in the middle. He has long green hair tied back and dark blue eyes. Wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts, he has the symbol on his shirt also. Do they belong to a guild?

Looking around for an exit, I notice a small gap between the shelves. I'm just small enough to fit through. As they all take a step towards me, I grab Carla and get out of there, not worrying about the job anymore. Running out of the store and into the streets, I bump into a figure, who falls to the ground with me, me on top of them.

"Wow, seems I only see you when you're in trouble..." a soft voice laughs from below me.

Opening my eyes, I see the girl form a couple days ago. "Oh! It's you!" I exclaim happily.

"It's me!" she laughs getting up and helping me and Carla up. "Why were you running so fast?" she asks crouching down to my eye level.

"There were these guys who planned to attack Carla and I, so I got out of there" I explain.

"Some guys, huh?" she says annoyed. Looking closely at her body, I see flashes of yellow sparks around her. "Well, come on, let's go beat 'em up" she says walking towards where I came from. "I want you to stay out here Wendy, okay?" she says once we reach the store.

"Alright" I say nodding my head.

As soon as she walks in, I hear an explosion, along with some yelling. "Wow" I mumble.

After a couple minutes, she comes out with a couple bags and a piece of paper. "I believe these belong to you" she smiles handing me the bags and paper.

"You bought these for me?" I ask looking in the bags.

"Yup" the girl says smiling at me. "Now, go on, go finish your job. I'll be seeing you around Wendy" she says waving to me as she walks away.

"Wait!" I call out to her.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asks turning around.

"Can you come with me? I mean, what if something happens?" I mumble looking to the ground.

I hear chuckling and footsteps approaching me. Feeling a pressure on my shoulders, I look up to see the girl kneeling in front of me with both of her hands on them. Smiling at me, she shakes her head. "You are plenty strong. You belong to a guild, right? Well, don't be afraid to show off what you can do! You can take care of yourself" she says to me, making me frown a little. "But, if you want me to come with you, I guess it couldn't hurt. Besides, I think I'll enjoy it" she says smiling at me.

Nodding my head, she laughs and stand up. "Oh, wait, I don't know your name!" I exclaim as we walk to the client's home.

"Lucy... just Lucy" she says smiling at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Nodding my head at her answer, we walk in silence for a little bit. "So... do you belong to a guild?" I ask softly.

Laughing a little, she shakes her head. "Never got the chance really... I would like to join one, one day" she explains.

"Then you should come to my guild! Everyone's really nice, and I can already tell that you'll get along with everyone. Besides, my Master wants to thank you for saving me the other day" I say smiling down at Carla who's resting in my arms.

"Your guild? Hmm... it does sound nice. Maybe I'll join. I got to keep you out of trouble" she teases.

"You should join! We can be partners and everything. And go on jobs! I'll introduce you to everyone too!" I say happily.

"Whoa, slow your boat!" Lucy says putting up her arms in surrender. "We gotta see if they'll even let me join" she laughs.

"Oh, right" I say embarrassed.

Finally, we reach the house and give the nice lady her things. After declining her pay, because I don't really need money, I lead Lucy to my guild, where everyone welcomes me home.

"Lucy, here, this is Master Roubaul!" I say dragging her over to him.

**Lucy's POV**

As Wendy leads me, no drags me, over to her master, I smile at him, where he just nods his head. "Wendy, can I speak to her alone?" he asks the little blue haired girl.

"Sure thing! See you in a bit Lucy!" she says skipping off.

"So, you must be the girl that saved Wendy the other day" he says to me.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let her get hurt" I explain.

"And I thank you for it. As you can see, Wendy doesn't really have anyone around her age here. So, it's nice to see her take a liking to you" he says smiling fondly at the little girl.

"Yeah... she's a special one. I can see that she's loved by the whole guild, as well as great power coming from her" I say crossing my arms as looking at the little girl.

"Yes. We are all very fond of her. But it seems she's very fond of you too. I want all my children to be happy, and I haven't seen her smile like that in a while. So, as a formal request from the Cait Shelter, do you mind joining and watching over her? She needs someone to be close to" he explains.

"As much as I would love to be in a guild, I'm afraid I have to decline" I sigh.

"May I ask why?" he asks.

"I'm just" I start, but I honestly have no real reason. "I would love to join" I whisper only loud enough for him to hear.

"Excellent. I can't thank you enough. Where would you like you're guild mark?" he asks.

"Uh, how about, on the left side of my stomach, like right on top of my kidney... and in gold?" I ask.

"Of course!" he says happily as he grabs the guild stamp and places it on my stomach. Once he removes the stamper, his face goes into one of confusion. "Odd, it came out blue..." he mumbles.

"Yeah, don't worry about that. It'll do that, more than one colour too" I explain as I turn around and give Wendy a thumbs up.

"What do you mean?" the master asks confused.

"Well, I have something called Emotion Magic, as well as Celestial Magic. Right now, I'm calm, so it's blue. When I'm mad, it'll be red. When I'm frustrated, it'll be gold. When I'm sad, it'll be light blue. When I'm excited, it'll be orange. When I'm happy, it'll be yellow. When I'm in love or whatever, it'll be pink. When I'm bored, it'll be grey. When I'm surprised, it'll be purple. When I'm deadly serious, it'll be white. When I'm embarrassed, it'll be light green. When I'm jealous, it'll be a darker green. When I'm scared, it'll be black. And when I'm feeling multiple emotions, it'll be a mix of colours... so you understand?" I say to him.

"That's some magic... I've never heard of it" he says rubbing his chin.

"Well I'm the only one that has it" I mumble shyly.

"Interesting. Well, Lucy, welcome to the guild" he smiles at me.

"Thanks" I mumble giving him a small smile.

"I actually want to ask a favour of you" he tells me.

"What's up?" I ask not taking my eyes off Wendy.

"Stick with her, would you? Care for her, protect her... when she wants to go on jobs, accompany her. Be the family she's never had" he says sadly.

"Of course" I tell him. "I know the feeling of never having a true family. For some strange reason, I don't want that for her. I'll protect her with my life" I tell him seriously.

"Good" he replies.

Walking over to Wendy, I smile down at her. "So, is that thing about being partners still up for grabs?" I ask.

Nodding her head wildly, she hugs me which makes my eyes go wide, and my hair and guild mark change to purple. Slowly placing my arms around her, I smile, making my hair go to a lighter shade of blonde, gaining me confused looks from the rest of the guild members. Sending them all look, and raising a finger to my lips, they all nod in understanding, and go off to their business.

As Wendy pulls away, I quickly change back to normal, I crouch down to her eye level. "So, what's first?" I ask.

* * *

"You volunteered us to fight a group of evil mages planning to destroy Fiore and take away the light in people?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Well, to be honest... I heard there was another Dragon Slayer going to be there. I wanted to meet him and asks if he knows where my Dragon is" she sighs sadly.

"Wendy!" Carla scolds. I guess this is the first she's heard of this too.

I just recently learned that Wendy was raised by a Dragon. At first I didn't believe her, but after a long period of convincing me and showing me her magic, I admitted that she was actually telling the truth.

"I see... so you wanted to meet this boy?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... but all the people gathering are really strong... including you Lucy! I believe that we can do this!" she says determined.

"No, it's fine Wendy. We can do this" I say smiling at her. "But, we have to keep my magic a secret okay... no one can know. Do you understand me?" I ask her.

"Why? You're magic's really cool!" Wendy exclaims as we continue to walk to the meeting spot.

"Wendy..." I sigh. "I don't want them to freak out, okay? Please promise me you'll keep it a secret" I say to her.

"I promise!" she says happily.

**Wendy's POV**

"Lucy, look we're here!" I say running ahead.

"Alright, go in and introduce yourself... I'm going to joke with them a little bit" Lucy says with a mischievous look on her face.

Shrugging my shoulders, I run into the building, where I hear a part of their conversations.

"They're only sending two? Wow, they must be strong" a hear a male voice say.

Suddenly, tripping on my feet, I squeal and fall to the ground. "A kid?!" I hear them all exclaim.

Standing up and brushing off my dress, I look up at the others. "Hi! My name is Wendy Marvel, it's nice to meet you all!" I say happily.

"Where is your companion?" a large man says walking up to me.

"She should be here somewhere" I say looking around.

"Boo" I hear someone say from behind them. All crying out in shock, I see Lucy on the floor laughing. "Wow, for a fearsome group of wizards, you sure do get scared easily!" she laughs.

"That wasn't very nice" I scold her.

"Sorry Wendy" she laughs getting up and patting my head.

"They sent two girls?" someone beside me asks.

Turning to look at them, I see the tall man again. "Well, welcome to the Alliance Wendy and...?" he asks looking for Lucy's name, but Lucy seems to be distracted by something or somebody.

"Oh, that's Lucy" I point out.

"Well, I'm -" he starts.

"Jura Neekis, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. User of Earth Magic, can solidify it. Part of the guild Lamia Scale" Lucy buts in. "Oh, sorry" she mumbles when she sees everyone look at her in shock.

"Do me, do me!" a boy with pink hair shouts at her.

"Oh, uh, Natsu Dragneel. Very strong... very destructive. Uses Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. Part of the guild Fairy Tail" Lucy tells us. "Wendy, this the guy you're looking for?" she asks turning her head to me. Nodding my head, I wave at him.

"Can we ask how you know about us?" Jura asks.

"I just read it somewhere..." Lucy mumbles looking away. I know she's lying... that's part of her magic. A magic she perfected not long ago... that, her Celestial Magic, and Emotion magic. It doesn't seem like much, but it's really useful.

"I see" Jura mumbles turning to me. "So, do you know what's going on?" he asks.

Nodding my head, I smile at them. "We know everything about it" I explain.

"What's your magic?" a woman with scarlet hair asks us.

"Well, I'm not really good at fighting, but I use healing and support magic mostly. I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer" I explain.

"And your friend?" she asks. Why is she asking me... oh, Lucy's distracted again. She does that a lot.

"Lucy uses Celestial Spirit Magic. She has six of the twelve Zodiac keys" I explain. (A/N Lucy has Sagittarius, Loke, and Virgo... just saying)

"Interesting..." she says walking away.

Looking back over to Lucy, I see she's standing there with crossed arms and looking out the window. I wonder what she's thinking about... That's when I notice five boys hanging around her, wondering why she's just standing there. Sweat-dropping, I watch as they poke her and snap fingers in front of her face.

"Lucy!" I yell at her.

"Huh?" she asks turning to me, breaking out of her phase.

"You zoned out again" I reply.

"Sorry, Wendy..." she sighs walking over to me and placing her hands on my head as she stands behind me. "So, what's the plan?" she asks everyone else.

"Well, we were thinking that we should split up into teams and search for the Oracion Seis that way" a boy with brown hair informs us as he types away on a golden thing that appeared out of nowhere.

"That's not going to work... as soon as he tell us anything about these guys, Natsu is going to charge full speed out of this building to track them down. Erza, Grey, and Mira, his companions, will run after him, telling him he's an idiot. Then the two members of Lamia Scale, followed by the Trimens. Then, Wendy and I. The two members left behind will be Jura and Ichiya, where they will battle it out because Ichyia is a fake. Currently, he's standing behind us trying to sneak away, proving he's an imposter. The real Ichiya is in the bathroom, he's pretty banged up" Lucy states her voice void of emotion. "Oh... I said that out loud didn't I?" she mumbles as she looks at the shocked faces of everyone. Well, no wonder she didn't want anybody to know about her magic... or the fact that they can do that. It freaked me out too.

"How do you know?" the scarlet haired Mage asks.

"He feels like a Celestial Spirit... not a man" she mumbles.

"I see..." the scarlet haired woman mumbles as she stares at Ichiya intently. Suddenly, with a puff of smoke, Ichiya turns into two blue floating things.

"Gemini" I hear Lucy gasp.

"Let's get out of here" the two floating blue things both say before disappearing in a column of light.

"That" Jura starts.

"Was..." Lyon adds.

"Impressive" they chorus.

"Uh, I'm going to step out for a minute. I'll join you all in a bit" Lucy says before kissing the top of my head and exiting the building.

"She's an odd one..." I hear Jura mumble.

"She's weird" Natsu agrees.

"But, it was impressive" the scarlet haired woman adds.

"I feel like I've seen her somewhere before..." a beautiful white haired woman says with a face of pure concentration.

"What do you mean Mira?" the scarlet haired woman asks.

"I don't know Erza... she seems familiar though. I know I've seen her somewhere" Mira says.

"Well, she seems to know us all" Erza says thinking about it too.

"How are you acquainted with her Wendy?" they both ask me.

"Well, she saved me from a magic attack and from being attacked by three evil Mages. I then brought her to my guild and she joined... she's partners with me and Carla" I explain looking around for my cat.

Noticing her and a blue cat talking, I smile softly.

"Oh" the both say.

"Well, we shouldn't waste any time then... Natsu, lead the way" Hibiki tells him.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaims running out of the building, all of us following him.

As we all run and follow him out of the building, I start to get nervous about Lucy. "Wendy" a voice says beside me, causing me to scream in shock. "Whoa, sorry... I didn't mean to scare you!" the voice apologizes. Turning my head, I notice Lucy running beside me.

"I was worried about you, where did you go?" I ask her.

"I had to let out some of my magic. It was getting too much to handle" Lucy explains.

Nodding my head, we catch up to the others, who seem to stop at a large hill. Looking over them, I see six people standing there with smug looks on their faces. Is this the Oracion Seis?

"Wendy" Lucy bends down slightly and whispers to me. "I need you to get Carla, and get out of here..." she says.

"But -" I start.

"No, leave, now" she says in total seriousness, making her hair change to white.

Nodding my head, I scoop Carla up in my arms and run away as fast as I can.

**Lucy's POV**

I know that symbol anywhere... they're the ones that are always after me... and apparently Wendy too. Thank God I sent her away before they spotted her. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my hair has changed to white. Oh no!

Quickly changing it back to blonde, I stare at the six mages before us. This isn't going to end well. We're not used to working with each other. We're all going to charge at them, each with a different plan in our head, and people are going to end up hurt. Maybe I should just draw them away from everyone else, it would be easier that way. And besides, if I do that, we can get this over with and I can go home... Back home with Wendy and Carla.

"It's you..." I hear someone gasp out. Then, feeling five different pairs of eyes on me, I snap out of my thoughts and look back at the Oracion Seis.

Looking for whoever called me out, I notice that not only is everyone else on the floor, but Brain stands there with a look of shock, happiness, and fear written across his face. "It's me" I tell him.

"And to think we had to go find you! Here you are right before us! I also heard that the Sky Maiden has come with you! This is excellent, we are that much further to uncovering Nirvana!" Brain exclaims happily.

"There's no way we're letting you take her" Natsu manages to say as he and the others rise form the floor.

"No offence guys, but I can handle this myself" I tell them.

"No, we are a team. Teams do things together. We fight together, we protect each other, and we stick by each others sides, no matter how long we are with each other" the one known as Mira says standing up and getting in a fighting position.

"You guys are idiots... alright, let's go" I sigh reaching for my keys.

**Wendy's POV**

"Where are we going?" Carla asks as I continue to run away from everyone else.

"I don't know Carla! Lucy just told me to get out of there!" I exclaim as I continue to run.

"Wendy!" I hear someone shout behind me. Skidding to a stop, I turn around slowly to see that Lucy is running up to us. As soon as she reaches me, I know something's not right. She doesn't feel like Lucy. This isn't Lucy. "Where are you going?" fake Lucy asks.

"None of your business!" I yell at her. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" I chant making a huge column of air escapes from my mouth and hits the fake Lucy head on.

As the column of air reaches Lucy, she disappears in a puff of smoke. I knew it! Turning around again, I run into something... or somebody. Slowly looking up, I see a man. Taking in his appearance, I notice he has red and white hair, and a weird outfit on. "Where you going Maiden of the Sky?" he asks me.

"Uh..." I mumble.

"I-I'm sorry!" a soft voice squeaks off to the side. Turning my head, I see a girl with pink hair and horns coming out form the side of her head. Wearing a pink dress, she slightly fixes it to look more presentable. "Wool Bomb!" she chants making a pink substance surround me and trap me in it.

"W-Wendy?" Carla asks with a tone I've never heard her use before.

"Carla, what do I do?!" I ask frantically as I try to find a way to escape.

Stopping my frantic searching, I remember a conversation Lucy and I had a while ago.

"_So, you're the Sky Dragon Slayer? You slay Dragons?" she asks confused. _

"_Well, not really. I was trained by a Dragon so I can use their magic" I answer as I pick a flower from a meadow. _

"_What did your parents think about you being train by a Dragon... I mean, that's crazy!" she exclaims falling back into the grass. _

"_Well, I wouldn't know. I don't have any parents. Grandine, my Dragon, she raised me" I say giggling a little. _

"_You were raised by a Dragon? You're kidding me... right?" Lucy asks sitting back up. _

"_Nope, Grandine taught me everything I know... I miss her tons" I sigh. _

"_I don't believe you" Lucy states. _

"_What?! But, I'm telling the truth!" I exclaim. _

"_Nope, still don't believe you. I mean, come on, of all the lies you could tell, you're telling my that you were raised by a **Dragon**?! It's impossible!" Lucy says throwing her arms up in the air. _

"_But I'm not lying!" I yell at her standing up. _

"_I think you are..." Lucy sighs. _

"_What can I do to prove it to you!" _

"_Well... If Sky Dragon Slayers actually exist... and you are one, then you should be able to use that kind of magic right? But, it's impossible, Sky Dragon Slayers don't exist, and neither do Dragons. If they did exist -" Lucy starts. _

"_Sky Dragon's Roar!" I yell cutting her off as a large column of air escapes from my mouth and hits a giant rock cracking it in half._

"_We'd be seeing them everywhere..." Lucy mumbles as she stares at the rock that was just whole. "That was Sky Dragon Slaying magic? Wendy, that's incredible!" Lucy exclaims jumping up and running over to the rock. _

_Following behind her closely, I watch as she circles the rock and turns to me with a huge smile on her face. "I knew you could do it!" she says putting her hands on her hips and bending down a little. _

"_W-what?! You did all of that just to get me to break a rock in half?! I thought you didn't believe me!" I yell at her a little bit angry. _

_Laughing, Lucy crouches down to my eye level. "Wendy... of course I didn't believe you! It's crazy to think that someone as sweet and amazing as you was actually trained and raised by a Dragon. But, I had a feeling. Look at what you did! You just obliterated a rock! That's incredible! Even I have trouble doing that sometimes! Wendy, you have a special kind of magic" Lucy says to me. _

"_Y-you think?" I ask shyly. _

"_I know! Wendy, never think that what you can do isn't special. You can do anything if you just put your heart to it. Always believe in yourself, okay? You'll get places!" she says giving me a huge smile. _

I can do anything if I put my heart in it. Always believe in myself. Alright, here we go! "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" I chant as ribbons of air appear around me, breaking the pink wool surrounding me, and freeing Carla and I.

Picking her up again, I run farther away from those two weird looking people, but only to arrive back where everyone was. Stepping back a little in shock, I see everyone standing there in a fighting position.

A guy with white hair points a staff directly as Lucy, making the skull part of it make green and purple lights surround it. "Lucy, no!" I yell running towards her. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" I chant directing it to the guy with the staff.

"Wendy?! What are you doing here?! I told you to run!" Lucy yells at me.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just running away from these three people and ended back up here!" I explain.

"Chased by three people..." Lucy mumbles as a deadly aura surrounds her. "You had to face three people by yourself..." she mumbles again as the deadly aura continues to grow, I can see her body flicker red and yellow.

"What's happening to her?!" someone asks from behind us. Turning my head quickly, I see the confused faces of everyone, but I notice that Gray was the one who said that. Turning back to Lucy quickly, I see she turned to the Oracion Seis. "You sent three people after Wendy?!" She screams at them. "I'll kill you!" Lucy yells as her hair changes to red and her body lights up in flames.

"Run!" I scream to everyone as I run away from Lucy.

"Wendy, what's going on? I thought you said she was a Celestial Wizard!" Erza asks me as we all run a safe distance away.

"She is! But she has two other magics as well!" I explain as I skid to a stop and turn around watching Lucy.

"Is she like Natsu?" someone asks. Like Natsu? Oh, right, Natsu's the Fire Dragon Slayer... so he can make his body burst into flames.

"N-no..." I mumble. "She's much more powerful" I whisper.

"More powerful than Natsu?! You got to be kidding me!" someone else yells.

As I continue to watch, afraid for the other guys, I feel a presence beside me. Looking up, I notice the serious face of Natsu looking at Lucy. "What is she?" he asks.

"She uses Emotion Magic, mostly. She also uses Celestial Magic and Archive. But when she's like this, I feel sorry for the other guys. But, I've never seen her this angry before" I explain.

"Emotion Magic? I've never heard of it before" Jura states.

"That's because Lucy's the only one who has it" I answer.

"It's a lost magic?" Erza asks coming to stand beside me.

"I'm not sure..." I sigh.

"Wait, what do you mean by you feel bad for the other guys?" Mira asks.

"Well" I start. I wait a couple of seconds, and then an explosion erupts through the land, and everyone but Lucy goes flying off in different directions, screaming in pain while doing so. In the centre of the explosion, Lucy stands somewhat hunched over as her body continues to be on fire. Brain, landing by our feet, is knocked out cold, barely breathing. "That" I finish.

"Holy crap!" Gray and Lyon exclaim.

Lucy, running towards us, has her sights set on Brain. Picking him up by the collar, she snaps him awake. "I almost forgot how powerful you were" he manages to mumble out.

"You bastard! Never touch Wendy again!" Lucy screams punching him in the face, making him fly a couple feet away from us.

Hearing Lucy's heavy breathing, I walk up to her and knock her out. "You went overboard again" I sigh looking around.

"What is she?!" Hibiki asks slightly afraid.

"She's Lucy..." I say smiling. "My sister!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So, uh, what do we do now that they got away?" Gray asks the group as we gather in a circle around a small fire we built.

"We wait, we learn, then we divide and conquer" Erza answers.

"Wait, where's Lucy?" Natsu asks, making everyone turn to me for an explanation.

"She ran off into the woods" I sigh. "She's afraid you're all going to judge her now that you know her magic" I explain.

"Why? That was awesome! I mean, she can use fire magic just like me!" Natsu says happily.

"Does she only have one emotion?" Mira asks.

"No, Lucy has different magics for different emotions... it's quite beautiful" I admire.

"Like what?" Jura asks sounding interested.

"Well, to be honest, I've only seen her use three different emotions" I say thinking back. "Well, when she's angry, she uses fire and crash magic, when she's frustrated, she uses lightning magic, and when she's calm, she uses water magic."

"I see" Jura says rubbing his chin.

"Uh, hey, can I borrow Wendy for a second?" a soft voice asks from off to the side. Turning my head sharply, I see Lucy standing there awkwardly, her hair no longer blonde, but light green, black, and light blue, colours I've never seen Lucy's hair change.

Standing up quickly, I run over to her and tackle her into a hug. "Are you okay? What do those colours mean? Are you going to come join us? Where were you?" I ask more questions racing trough my head.

"Uh, Wendy, uh, I'm going home" she says softly.

"W-what? What do you mean?" I ask taking a step away from her.

"I-I'm not safe around people... I lost control. I-I need to leave. You can stay here, you have Carla, and everyone else, you'll be safe. I'll see you around, kid" she whispers placing a hand on my head and kissing my hair.

"N-no! You can't leave!" I scream at her gaining everyone's attention.

"Wendy, did you not see what I did?! You had to stop me from killing those people! I'm not safe around anyone here! What if you got hurt because of me?! What would I do?!" Lucy yells back at me.

"You can't leave! You promised me you would stick with me through anything!" I yell tears escaping from my eyes.

"I can't keep that promise Wendy! You're not safe around me!" Lucy yells her hair changing red and yellow, and her body lighting up in fire and lightning.

Getting angrier by the second, I feel the wind pick up around me, and a deadly aura surrounding my small body. "You lied" I say dangerously.

Both of our magics clashing, large columns of fire and lightning and wind shoot up into the sky. "I'm leaving to protect you!" Lucy yells.

"You lied to me! You promised me you would stay with me forever! You promised you would never leave!" I yell back making the column of wind grow larger.

"That was before I lost control!" Lucy's voice booms, making her fire and lightning explode out in all directions. Because of the explosion, I get knocked a few feet away crashing into multiple trees as I do so.

Barely staying awake, I notice Lucy standing alone, the ground burnt around her. Her red and yellow hair has now turned to blue, but she's a small figure from where I'm laying down. "W-Wendy?" Lucy voice asks cracking.

"Wendy!" Lucy calls out looking around frantically. And that's the last thing I hear before I slip into darkness.

**Lucy's POV**

"W-Wendy?" I ask my voice cracking. I don't see her anywhere. Oh no! Tears slip down my face and the sky fills with dark clouds. Thunder crashes and the rain pours down.

"Wendy!" I call out looking around frantically.

Turning my head slightly, I see the scared faces of everyone in the alliance. "I-I'm so sorry" I cry sinking to my knees.

After a few minutes, I get up from my position, I take a shaky step away from the group. Making, the pink haired boy and the white haired girl take a step forward. "G-Get away from me!" I yell at them. "I'll hurt you too!" I cry turning around and noticing a small figure laying on the floor. "Wendy" I whisper, half of my hair turning black.

Running forward, I see the battered body of Wendy, crying as I reach her, the rain pours down harder. Sinking down to my knees beside her, I put a shaky hand on her soft blue hair. "I am so sorry" I whisper brushing a couple strands off her face. "I know I promised, but I can't stay if all I'm going to do is hurt you" I whisper in her ear as I kiss her forehead. "I love you, Wendy" I sigh picking her up slightly and placing her in my lap. Placing my head on her shoulder, I wrap my arms protectively around her, rocking back and forth.

Tears escape more from my eyes, and I continue to rock Wendy. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I tense slightly. Turning my head, I see the soft looking face of the white haired girl from Fairy Tail. "If you have to, go. I'll take care of her, I promise" she says kneeling beside me.

**Mira's POV**

After Lucy made her column explode, we all notice Wendy is no longer there. Thinking the worst, I gasp and my hand shoots to over my mouth. Looking around, I notice all the scared and horrified faces of everyone around me.

"W-Wendy?" Lucy asks her voice cracking. I watch as tears slip down her face and the sky fills with dark clouds. Thunder crashes and the rain pours down.

"Wendy!" Lucy calls out again looking around frantically.

Turning her head slightly, Lucy watches us carefully, probably noticing the looks on out faces. "I-I'm so sorry" she cries sinking to her knees.

After a few minutes, I calm down, and Lucy gets up from her position. Taking a shaky step away from the group, Natsu and I take a step forward, wanting to comfort her. "G-Get away from me!" she yells at us. "I'll hurt you too!"

I try to reach out to her when she turns around, but Erza stops me. Giving her a look, she retracts her arm. I watch as Lucy runs towards a figure, dropping down beside it. Assuming it's Wendy, I watch as Lucy picking her up into her arms and rocking her back and forth, the rain continuing to pour down, making all of us drenched, and the fire burn out.

Walking towards Lucy and Wendy, I smile lovingly at their relationship with each other. "If you have to, go. I'll take care of her, I promise" I smile placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'll stay. I'll be around to help, but Wendy can't know I'm here. If she finds out, she'll do anything to see me, and I can't be around her when I'm unstable like this. Give my apologies to everyone. I am so, so sorry for everything. I'm sorry if you're all afraid of me... I'll keep my distance" Lucy says handing Wendy over to me.

"We aren't afraid of you Lucy. We're just afraid of what we don't know. You have a rare, beautiful magic we haven't experienced before. We don't know how to handle something like this yet. But, give us time and I'm sure everything will turn out great" I say securing Wendy on my back and watching as Lucy's blue hair turns light green. "Light green? What does that colour mean?" I ask.

"Embarrassed" Lucy mumbles looking away.

"Come, stay until Wendy wakes up" I say walking back to camp, noticing the rain has let up and the sky fills with millions of stars. "Did you make it rain?" I ask.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry about that" Lucy mumbles catching up with me.

"Don't be, a little rain never hurt anybody" I smile at her as we walk back to camp.

"I hope an outburst like that will never happen again" Erza says threateningly as I place Wendy down in the grass.

"I can't promise anything... but you won't have to deal with them ever again. I'm sticking to the shadows from now on. I'm staying out of this, and am going to protect Wendy from those shadows. But, she can't know I'm here" Lucy explains.

"But Luce, you and your magic is really awesome! Why don't you want to fight with us?" Natsu asks.

"I could seriously hurt one of you... I don't want that to happen. I'm dangerous. That's why I've been running my whole life, that's why I've never joined a guild before this, that's why I'm being hunted by the Oracion Seis" Lucy sighs sadly.

"With due respect Ms. Lucy, you're an idiot" Jura sighs looking at us.

"Jura!" I scold him.

"Yeah, I know" Lucy sighs.

"If you know your faults, why not flaunt them?" Jura asks. Everyone looks at him with confused faces, making him sigh and shake his head. "If you know your faults, mistakes, the things you hate, or the things you fail at, why not use them to your advantage? In your case, why not use the things you afraid of using? Why don't you show that your dangerous? Why not show that side of you that's always being hunted?" Jura explains.

"Because, it's more complicated than that" Lucy explains.

"Then explain it" I say softly.

"Now isn't the time... maybe one day I'll help you understand, but for now, you're going to tell Wendy I went home, and you're going to say nothing else about me staying here" Lucy says as she steps away from us and disappears in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**First off, I want to apologize for the wait. **

**I've been busy with school and packing for a trip I'm taking with my school.**

**Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update again soon. **

**- allysonntcearwrs**

**(I don't own Fairy Tail, no matter how much I wish I did. I also apologize for any mistakes, grammar issues, or boring parts)**

**Chapter Four**

_Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? What's going on? _

Opening my eyes, I notice a rocky surface above me. A rocky surface? Wasn't I just outside? Shifting my head a little, I also notice lit candles and skulls laying around… creepy.

Sitting up a little, I see five people standing in front of me. "Glad to see you're awake… Maiden of the Sky" a man with long white hair and black lines all over his face smiles sickly at me. Holding a staff with a skull attached to it, it glows brightly.

"What's going on?" I ask backing up a little, still in my sitting position.

"I don't get what's so important about this girl anyways" a man with red hair says confused as a purple snake hovers over his left shoulder.

"She doesn't seem all that special" the only girl says also confused with the situation.

"Is she worth money?" a man with a block face and long orange hair asks.

"She uses what's called sky magic" the man with tattoos answers.

"What?" the man with red hair asks.

"You don't mean…" a man with blond hair gasps out.

"Oh yeah, I can practically smell the money!" the man with orange hair exclaims.

"That's right! She is the key! With her power, we can revive _him_!" he exclaims.

"Who are you talking about?" Happy asks from in front of me. _He was here this whole time?! _I practically scream in my head.

"Look, if you're asking me to help you, forget it!" I scream at them sitting up even more.

"Oh, you'll be more than willing to help once you find out who it is" the man with white hair sneers at me. "Racer?" he calls out.

"Yeah Brain?" the man known as Racer asks.

"Go get him" Brain says not taking his eyes off me.

"Sure. It'll take me a bit since it's so far away" he says, but then quickly leaves the… wherever I am.

"The rest of you, go find Nirvana" Brain commands.

"Let's have a race to see who can find it first" the girl smiles.

"The first one to Nirvana gets a million jewels! Oh yeah!" the man with orange hair exclaims.

"Can you only think about money?" the man with red hair asks annoyed as the three of them make their way out of wherever we are.

"Is it bad for me to say I'm only afraid of the one's who's sleeping?" I whisper to Happy.

"No, he's pretty creepy" Happy whispers back.

"Happy, do you know where we are?" I ask softly, trying to remember how I got here.

"I'm not sure, but I think we were all attacked last night when we were sleeping" he mumbles looking around. "Don't worry Wendy, I promise I'll find our way out of here!" he says giving me a shaky smile and a thumbs up.

"Oh, Happy" I cry scooping him up into my arms.

* * *

It feels like forever since everyone but Brain and the sleeping guy left. I don't know what to do. He says I have to help him, but I don't want to! I just want to go home! This is too much for me, I was wrong to think that I could do this.

"I'm back" Racer sings as he flashes into the cave holding a large weirdly shaped box.

"What is that?" Happy asks confused.

"It… looks like a coffin" I mumble.

"Well, are you willing to help?" Brain asks.

"Like I said before, I'd never help jerks like you!" I scream at him.

"Oh, Maiden of the Sky… are you sure?" he taunts as he waves his hand over the large box.

Watching it slowly fade away, I start to see the outline of a person. As the image becomes clearer, I notice the familiar blue hair and red tattoo. "No" I mumble.

"Jellal?!" Happy screams.

"Happy, you know him too?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, he attacked Natsu and my team. He tried to use Erza as a sacrifice! He's evil!" Happy cries.

"No! He would never do anything like that!" I yell at Happy.

"Wendy, he did!"

"No, he – he wouldn't! He saved my life! He is so kind and nice! He would never hurt anyone" I try to explain.

"Wendy, I don't think we're talking about the same person here" Happy tries to convince me.

"So, Maiden of the Sky, will you heal the man who saved your life?" Brain asks.

"No, don't do it Wendy!" Happy cries.

Staying silent and staring open mouthed at the image before me, I watch as Brain takes a dagger and slams it right into the box, right beside Jellal's head.

"No! Please, I beg of you! Don't hurt him!" I cry out.

"Revive him. You have the power to do so" Brain demands as he shoots green beams of light towards the right side of my body, making me dodge quickly.

"No, that's the last thing you want to do! They're planning to use him to steal Nirvana!" Happy exclaims trying to convince me.

"But I have to repay him. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him" I say trying to convince myself more than Happy as I start to cry. "He was so kind to me" I whisper.

"I heard all the stories about what he did. But I don't believe them" I say after a while as I stand up.

"I swear they're true! I was there! I saw it!" Happy tries again to convince me not to revive the man I knew from my past.

"He's not the kind of person that would do that!" I retort.

"But he did Wendy" Happy says softly.

"Please… Just, give me a little time to think about it" I whisper.

"Why?" Happy questions. "Tell him no!"

"Very well" Brain says. "You have five minutes."

* * *

"Your time is up" he says after a while.

"Please, don't do it Wendy" Happy pleads as a single tear falls down my face. But, as soon as he says that, Brain shoots a green beam of light towards Happy, which makes him fly back and hit the stone walls.

"Look, you're magic can bring him back. So will you help your friend, or leave him like this?" Brain questions. He's not giving me an easy decision here.

Not saying anything, I lower my head so that my hair shadows my eyes. "You must!" he yells at me.

"Jellal" I whisper. "I – I have to! He saved my life! I owe him so much! I'll do it!" I say determined.

Standing up shakily, I move towards his… coffin… which Brain placed on the ground. Raising my hands to his chest, I watch as they glow a soft blue colour. Concentrating, I feel my magic starting to leave my body as I transfer some to him, to speed up the healing process.

After a few moments, I watch as his eyes slowly open. Smiling softly at him, I lower my hands and step away. Slowly, he sits up and out of the box and looks around. Making his way out, he stands with his back facing the entrance of the cave.

Sinking to my knees, I look up at him with wide eyes. _He's different than I remember. He seems cold, and not like himself. Did something happen to him? Is this the Jellal I once knew? _I ask myself.

Suddenly hearing a sharp intake of breath behind me, I hear a familiar voice say the words "But how?"

"Natsu!" I hear Happy cry out, as I can't help but feel like I made a huge mistake.

"I'm so sorry!" I cry. "Please forgive me" I beg through my tears.

"Jellal!" I hear Natsu curse out.

"I'm sorry" I cry out again. "Sorry, sorry, but I – I had to!" I say looking up at him. "I owe him."

"Wendy, you used your healing magic on him? What were you thinking?! You know what that does to you!" Carla yells at me.

Suddenly feeling the drain of my magic drastically, I fall to the ground.

"Wendy!" I hear Carla cry, but all I hear is that, and my whole world goes black.

* * *

When I come to, Carla and I are on the side of a mountain, watching the sun set.

"Maybe I shouldn't have joined the alliance. Maybe Lucy was the one that should have come by herself. I'm no help to anyone anyways" I mumble as I slowly wake up.

"Child, stop beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault" Carla sighs as she sits beside me.

"Yes it was" I argue.

"You're playing with fire Wendy, like Hibiki and the others explained before, Nirvana could change your heart at any moment" Carla sighs.

"When was this?" I ask confused.

"Never mind" Carla sighs.

"I'm a coward" I announce as I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on them, getting back to the topic at hand. "I left the others when I was supposed to fight with them."

"You know as well as I do, that if you had stayed, you would only be in the way. Besides, you were unconscious anyways. You are not a coward Wendy, Lucy is. She left us, and you. So if you should be calling anyone a coward, it should be her" Carla explains.

"I would only get in the way" I repeat lowly. "See? I shouldn't have come" I sigh.

"Don't you dare say that!" Carla yells.

"Yeah, but if I didn't come, the Oracion seis wouldn't have found Nirvana."

"Is it really that bad, child?" Carla questions. "I sense part of you is glad to see that Jellal fellow again, though I'm not sure why" she mumbles the last part.

Sighing, I watch as the sun sets over the Earth. _Am I glad to see Jellal again?_

"And while we're on that subject" Carla starts again. "Would you care to explain who he is? You said something about owing him your life, but I'm confused. If he's so important, why have you never told me about him?"

"It's nothing personal, it just never came up" I explain giving Carla a small smile. "I met him seven years ago. Not long after the Sky Dragon Grandina disappeared. He found me scared, alone, and wandering aimlessly. That's how we met. He said he was on his own too and he asked if I wanted to join him on his journey. We traveled together from that day forward. We didn't know where we were going, but I don't think we really cared. Then, one day, he started acting strange. Another day, he told me we had to part ways, but when I refused, he settled with staying with me until we reached the end of the forest. When we there, he left me with the Cait Shelter guild. I've been there ever since" I tell Carla.

"So, what happened to him after you parted ways?" Carla asks.

"That was the last time I ever saw him" I explain. "But I did hear rumours now and then. First people said there was a council member who looked like him, and the most recent ones were about how he was doing these incredibly evil deeds. So silly. He'd never think about doing such horrible things. I wonder – do you think he remembers me anymore?" I ask.

"Well, we would never know for sure, unless you talk to him, right?" Carla says.

"Carla, where did Lucy really go?" I ask softly. "I know she didn't go home, but I don't understand why everyone is lying to me about it."

"As much as I hate to admit, she didn't leave. She said she was going to protect you from the shadows, but after everything that has happened, I have no idea where she could be" she explains.

"You're worried about her?" I ask.

"Of course not!" Carla retorts. "But, I am worried for your sake. You care an awful lot for that blonde hussy, for reasons even I don't understand. Although, after everything she has done, she is not as bad as I first thought."

"Then why'd you say those terrible things before?!" I ask.

"Would you have listened to me either way? I had to say those things Wendy, you would have gone looking for her, and the Alliance needed help" Carla explains.

"But I wasn't a help to them anyways. All I did was end up getting caught and stay unconscious as everyone fights" I sigh.

"Are we back to this again?" Carla sighs. "Look Wendy. I don't quite understand why you're so down about this. Before you met Lucy, you never fought. Why is it such a big deal now?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess I just wanted to prove that I wasn't so useless sometimes. You know, to be honest, another reason I volunteered Lucy and me to come because I wanted to show her that I could fight too. Have you not noticed that wherever we go, Lucy's always doing the fighting?" I explain.

"You wanted to prove yourself?" Carla asks.

"Well, yes. I wanted to prove that I could actually handle my own battles. But, then everything happened, and I ended up doing the exact opposite."

"Wendy, as much as I hate to say this, you are strong. Not just personality wise. I noticed what you could, and have been doing, and I'm impressed. Even though you've become a little like that troublemaker, I guess it's for the better."

"I'm confused" I mumble.

"Well -" Carla starts but then cuts off when she looks up to the left. Following her gaze, we see a bright beam of light. _What has happened since I was out?_

"It seems that the black has vanished from the pillar" she wonders aloud.

Confused as to what's going on, I just stare at the beam of light. _Is this Nirvana? _"I wonder if that's a good or a bad sign" I mumble.

Watching in silence as the beam of light becomes larger and larger, I feel the ground below me start to rumble. "Carla?" I ask afraid.

Screaming in fright as a large stone cylinder shoots out of the ground, it cracks the ground, and the mountain, causing it to crumble, me and Carla along with it. Shooting up into the air along with the rocks, I feel a small tug on the bag of my dress. Turning my head, I see my cat sprout her wings and take off.

"Carla!" I sigh happily.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" she tells me.

"Thanks" I reply.

After a few moments of flying, I notice something through the smoke caused by the destruction of the mountain. "Look over there!" I say pointing to it.

Straining my eyes to see, I watch as something very large comes out of the ground. Sporting six pillars, and a round body, I notice what looks like to be the remains of a village. Trying to strain my eyes even more, I see a large dent in the front of it.

"What is it?" Carla asks. As the smoke clears, I hear her take in a gasp. "Could that be…? Nirvana?" she asks in a tone I've never heard her use. Now I'm scared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy early or late Easter everyone! (If it's not Easter when you're reading this… then… PRETEND! It's early Easter while I write this, so that's what it's going to be!)**

**Extra-long chapter today because I might not be able to update sooner… I'm going on a trip! Woo Hoo! (I'm going to Boston for a Choir Trip. Yay! As you can tell, I'm excited) **

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter! It was fun to write since it brought back memories from watching the Oracion Seis Arc for the first time. **

**I think I should also give you a guide as to what colour of Lucy's hair means what, and what magic it causes her to use… so, here you go! (Just in case you get confused)**

Calm = blue – water magic

Mad = red – fire and crash magic

Frustrated = gold – lightning magic

Sad = light blue – weather magic

Excited = orange – nature magic

Happy = yellow – light magic

Love (or something along the lines of that) = pink – seduction magic

Bored = grey – teleportation and telepathy magic

Surprised/Shocked = purple – wind magic

Deadly Serious/ Normal Serious (there's a difference…) = white – snow magic

Embarrassed = light green – earth magic

Jealous = darker green – stone magic

Scared = black – dark magic

Multiple Emotions = mix of colours – mix of different types of magic

**So this is the power of emotion magic… pretty cool, huh? So, Lucy can use this, Celestial Spirit Magic, and a little bit of Archive. Hope it's not too much to handle…**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**allysonntcerawrs**

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to Hiro Mashima, my most favourite person in the entire world!**

**Chapter Five**

**Lucy's POV**

As I wander around the forest, not only looking for Wendy, but trying to find the Oracion Seis, I come to a halt. _What – What's going on!? _I scream inside my head.

In front of me, a few ways away, a giant black and white beam, which feels like pure negative energy, shoots up into the sky. Out of the corner of my eye, black mist starts to extract from the ground, and soar towards the beam.

Taking a step forward, I'm about to run to investigate, but am stopped when I hear a cry of pain. Trying to shake it off because it's not my problem, I continue on my way. Hearing the cry again, I freeze in my tracks. They're not far… I can help them.

_No! You're only job is to find Wendy, and protect her from any danger... maybe beat up the Oracion Seis along the way. _

As more and more cries echo throughout the forest, I groan. Turning my direction, I run towards the sounds of distress.

Running through the forest, hoping over the roots of trees and many other obstacles, I find myself at the bank of a river. Looking around, I see Gray standing above Hibiki and Happy as they try to protect themselves, Natsu is also here, but he's passed out on a wooden raft.

What is Gray doing? I thought they were a team! "Hey!" I call out to them.

"Huh?" Gray asks looking up. That's when I know something's up. He smiles at me. Not a pretty one either. It's a smile filled with pure hatred and evil. Trying to access all of my information on Gray, through what little Archive Magic I have, I learn a few things.

_Gray Fullbuster, taught by the famous mage Ur. Family issues, faced demons, joined Fairy Tail, blah, blah, blah… According to his friends, he's as cool as they come, despite the fact he uses Ice Make Magic. Not one for causing a scene, although can be found making ones when accompanied by teammates Erza Scarlet, re-equip mage, and Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Salamander and Fire Dragon Slayer. _

_He's as cool as they come, huh? Knowing some information on Nirvana, I know that it has the power to change evil people good, and good people evil, if they are wavering between light and dark… or something along the lines of that. I wasn't really listening when Hibiki was explaining this to the others._

"Oh, another member of the Guild Alliance?" Gray says darkly. "This should be fun, Gray doesn't have much information on you… Lucy" he smirks.

He's talking in third person now…? I'm confused…

Snapping out of my confusion as frozen spears fly my way, I dodge as quickly as I can. "Gray!" I yell at him as more and more ice arrows and lances fly towards me. "Pull yourself together! You're a wizard from an official guild, aren't you?! So, you got to pull yourself together and fight for the right side! You've done more dangerous things than this, haven't you?! So, you can't fall to the darkness now! You have all your friends here! So, get in control!"

"I've think we've had enough fun for one day, haven't we my little pets?" a feminine voice says from on the other side of the river. Snapping my head towards their direction, I see a woman with short white hair and a bird like dress walk towards Gray. Angel…

Still not taking my eyes off Gray, I watch as he disappears in a puff of smoke, and is replaced by two floating little blue creatures.

"Piri, Piri" they both say.

"Hello, Lucy, darling! How does it feel to once again gaze upon an angel?" She says grinning madly as she spreads her arms wide and basks in her narcissistic personality.

"I'm pretty sure I'd rather be blind, Angel" I comment, straightening my back, and looking at her in a very bored manner.

"Well, I'm sure that can be arranged" she retorts. "Have my pets been entertaining you? I'm quite find of their little trick" she asks.

"I'm Gemi" the one on the right says.

"I'm Mini" the one on the left says.

"Piri, Piri" they both say as they float back to Angel.

"I believe you've met the Gemini twins before. When we've often fought" she says holding up a golden key. "Celestial Spirits make the best toys, don't they?" she asks.

_I'm positive that I won't fall to the darkness, and I doubt Ms. Psycho Swan will be fighting for truth and justice anytime soon, so I don't have to worry about Nirvana that much. Hibiki's down for the count, and thanks to his motion sickness, so is Natsu. I can't believe I have to fight her again. I guess it's all up to me now. Luckily, we're next to a river, and where there's water, there's Aquarius. _

"As I've said multiple times before, your gate keys will make a lovely addition to my collection. So, hand them over now or you'll be wearing lots of red" she demands.

"And, as I've said before, never to the likes of you! Here we go! Open, gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" I chant as I stick her golden key into the water.

"Get lost you two" Angel says as she closes Gemini's gate.

In a splash of water, a mermaid with a pale blue tail, bikini top, and hair, appears out of the water, holding a jug. "Take her out" I command as I step into the water with her. "I don't care if you have to take me with her."

"That's just what I was planning to do" she tells me.

Gasping, I turn to my stellar spirit and friend. "What did I ever do to you?" I ask annoyed.

"Every last moron here is going to drown!" Aquarius screams as water picks up around her.

"Now open, Gate of the scorpion, Scorpio" Angel chants. _Uh oh, forgot about him! _I scream in my head.

Chuckling as he comes out of his gate, he stands legs shoulder with apart, as he crosses his arms over each other. "I was born to be wicked!" he laughs.

"Honey bunches of hunk!" Aquarius squeals now acting all lovey dovey.

"Well what do you know, it's my little mermaid delight, Aquarius. Back that wicked tail up for me" he says as he slings an arm over her shoulder, and she cuddles up to him. _You've got to be kidding me…_

"Oh, you don't know how much I've missed you love muffin" she sighs.

"Nice to meet you again, Lucy. It's wicked" he says as he stands in front of me as Aquarius stands off to the side.

"Yeah, it's great" I mumble slumping my shoulders and looking dejected.

"Come on baby, let's go out on a date" Aquarius says as she walks away with Scorpio.

"Sounds wicked awesome. I'm taking my lady out for a night on the town, Angel. You got this, right? No rest for the wicked" he says holding up a hand, as to wave goodbye.

"Have fun!" Angel says appearing beside me, waving a white handkerchief.

"I should have seen it coming" I grumble as I watch the two walk away as disappear in a flash of golden light.

"Honestly, Lucy, I would have thought you'd remember what happens when both you and I summon our Spirits" Angels says shaking her head disapprovingly at me.

"Well, lucky for us, we don't know what other Spirits we hold" I say turning to face her "I've only ever used three when we've fought, and you've only ever used Gemini and Scorpio. We're in for a lot more surprises."

Walking towards me, Angel chuckles again. "And once again, as I've said multiple times, a novice like you can't beat me" she says kicking me in the chest, sending me flying. _Damn it Lucy, pull yourself together! _

Coming up from the water, hair falling in my face, I glare at Angel, my hair turning gold with red highlights, as sparks of lightning dance across my body. Pulling out another golden key, I chant, "Open, gate of the Lion, Loke!"

As a golden colour glows around the key, Loke appears beside me in all his Celestial glory. Standing with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face, he chuckles.

"You're handsome Prince has arrived" he says once the golden light dies down.

"Leo?" I hear Hibiki say from the bank of the river. Did he know Loke before?

Sighing, I point towards Angel. "Once again, we have to beat this chick, or the world is in danger" I tell him.

"Sounds easy enough" he says. Chuckling, Angel pulls out another key.

"Open, gate of the Ram, Aries" she chants.

Both of us gasping, watch as the pink haired Celestial Spirit materializes before us. Never, never in a million years would I ever thought Angel would be the one to hold her key! Ever since I met Loke, and saved him that fateful day, I've looked so hard to find her… so they could be together.

**-FLASHBACK—**

_I was walking around, lost in my own little world, as I strolled through Magnolia, wearing a cape because I wanted no one to recognize me. _

_Suddenly, someone passed by me calling out the name of 'Loke'. Confused, I followed the person, noticing they had raven hair and… a lack of clothing. _

"_Excuse me" I say calling out to him. _

_Turning around, I noticed he had raven eyes and a tattoo of… something on his chest. _

"_What did you need?" he asked suspiciously. _

"_Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help" I tell him, making sure to hide my face from him, in hopes he doesn't recognise me. _

"_I couldn't ask that of you…" he tells me turning away. _

"_I know what it's like… you know? To lose someone close to you" I tell him. Stopping in his tracks, he looks at me with wide eyes. _

"_About my height, orange hair, four piercings in his left ear, he should be wearing sunglasses. He's wearing an orange shirt, with a green jacket. The jacket has fur along the hood line. He's also wearing black pants. If… If you can find him, bring him back to this spot, if I'm not here, then come to our guild hall. This means a lot to me… to all of us. Thanks" he says giving me a small smile as he runs off. _

_Running off in the opposite direction, I find myself watching the buildings and shops start to decrease. Running for another few minutes, I come to a waterfall, a stone path leading out into its center. Stopping as I see a man with orange hair, I turn my body towards the path. _

_Walking slowly towards him, I watch as he snaps his head in my direction. "Who are you?" he demands. _

_Lowering the hood of my cloak, I smile softly at him. We're at Karen Lilica's grave huh?_

"_You knew Karen?" I ask softly. _

"… _In a way" he answers awkwardly. _

"_My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you" I say putting out a hand for him to shake, which he doesn't respond to. "I get it… We just met. And you might be uncomfortable with the fact that I just started talking to you, but I met one of your guild mates, and I asked if I could help look for you" I inform him. "Why'd you leave?" I ask. _

"_I just had to" he responds simply turning away from me. _

"_I know what it's like, running away from your problems…" I say softly as I walk up beside him and look at the monument before us. _

"_You know, guilds are supposed to be a place of family, a place of support and love. A place where you can just be yourself, you know? So, I don't get why you're running… They could help you" I tell him. _

"_No, they can't. They wouldn't understand" he says. _

"_I think they would" I argue. "So, what are you running from, Leo?" I ask. _

"_What?" he says quickly, turning to face me with very wide eyes. _

"_Why are you running Leo?" I ask again, turning to face him. _

"_How -" he stutters. _

"_I'm a Celestial Mage too… I think I would know a Spirit when I sense one. But, I'm confused. Karen died three years ago, and usually, when a castor dies, the contract terminates, and the Spirit goes back to their world. So, why haven't you gone back?" I ask. _

"_I can't go back…" he mumbles sadly. _

"_Huh? Why not?" I ask. _

"_I broke a fundamental rule between Spirit and master" he tells me as he turns his back on the grave. _

"_What exactly did you do?" I ask. _

"_I can't go back, because I killed Karen" he states. _

_There's a long pause of silence between us, as I stare at the Spirit before me. After a while, I sigh as drop my head. "I don't believe you" I whisper. _

"_What?" he asks as he turns to face me. _

"_I heard what happened, between you and Karen in passing. And, I don't think it's your fault. She was wrong to do those things to Aries, and all you did was stand up to her" I tell him. _

_About to say something, he falls to the ground with a thud, as parts of his body start to disappear. "Leo!" I cry running toward him. _

"_No, don't come any closer!" he cries trying to shuffle away from me. "My time in this world is up!"_

_Lunging towards him, and wrapping my arms around his body, I stare him in the eyes. "And you're just going to give up, just like this?!" I scream at him. _

"_I'm going to die right here in front of Karen's grave… So I won't have to face this guilt anymore!" he cries as he tries to push my arms off him. _

"_No! I won't let you give up like this!" I scream. "You didn't kill Karen! You stood up to her! You saved Aries! So I'm going to send you back! I'm going to save you!" _

"_No! Let go! You're merging with me! At this rate, you'll die along with me! I deserve this! Why do you even care anyways! We just met three minutes ago!" he screams still trying to pry me off. _

"_Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!" I chant._

"_It won't open for you!"_

"_Open, gate of the Lion! Take Leo back!" I chant as golden beams of light swirl around Leo and I, and a golden magic circle appears beneath us._

"_It's not going to take me back! I broke a rule remember?! I just mentioned this less than a minute ago!"_

"_I'm going to send you back, and whoever said that what you did is worthy of this punishment, needs to know that they were wrong!" I scream. _

_Suddenly, the water around us stops moving, and everything seems to pause around us. Taking my hands off Leo, I look around, trying to figure out what's going on. As the wind picks up around us, a swirling black hole appears, but as something comes out of it, I scoot back a little. "What's going on here?!" I scream._

"_Impossible, it's him" Leo gasps. "The Celestial Spirit King! What in the heck is he doing here?" _

"_He's the King? Like, the ruler of the Spirit World?" I ask. _

_A man, a very large man appears before us with a very long beard and mustache. "Hello my old friend" he starts in a loud booming voice. "As you well know, both wizards and Spirits must be under an agreement with the humans, where both parties must obey Celestial law, and taking the life of a key holder is forbidden" he tells us. _

_Having enough of this guy, I stand up and stare at him. _

"_Though not by your hand, you are responsible for your key holder's death, Leo the Lion. Therefore, you have been banished from the Celestial World for eternity" he states. _

"_Hold on! That doesn't seem fair at all!" I scream at him. _

"_H-hey, stop!" Leo begs of me. _

"_Old friend, human girl… I have made my judgement, and it stands. Leo has broken Celestial law, therefore facing exile from the Celestial realm" he retorts. _

"_Loke has been suffering for three years in this world! He didn't kill Karen, but he did stand up to her, because somebody had to protect Aries!" I argue._

"_I must say, I find it heartbreaking to see my old friend in such a fragile condition" he sighs. _

"_What is wrong with you?! And old friend is still a friend, right?! Well there's one in front of you right now asking for a second chance! So open your eyes stash face!" I yell at him. _

_Widening his eyes at my comment, I can literally see the frown from underneath his beard and mustache. "Stash face?" he says bewildered. _

"_Uh, Lucy?" Leo says from off to the side. _

"_Karen died because she took on a job she couldn't handle. He had nothing to do with it! You have to change your verdict, because he's innocent!" I start to cry. "Please, sir!" I beg as my body starts to glow golden. _

"_Just drop it already! It doesn't matter if the verdict has changed! I'm not looking for forgiveness! I want to disappear and finally be free from this guilt!" Leo cries. _

_Clenching my hands, I feel the pressure of my magic start to rise, as I try to open all my gates. "I won't let you!" I scream. "You disappearing won't bring Karen back to life! All it's going to do is create more sadness! You did nothing wrong, because it can't be a crime to protect the people you care about!" I cry bringing forth all of my friends. Turning to Leo, I smile softly at him. "What about all your friends, you're just going to leave them?! If you were to die, you'd leave Aries and all the friends at your guild! Think about them! Think about how miserable they would be without you!" _

_Feeling the magic drain my body from the massive summoning, I collapse to the ground. "Lucy!" Leo cries rushing to my side. _

"_All of my friends who came fore just now, feel the same way I do" I say struggling to get back up. _

"_Your friends?" I hear Leo breathe out. _

"_If you're a Celestial Spirit too, you can sympathize with what Leo and Aries went through" I plead._

"_Would you stop? You're going to end up like Karen if you keep this up! Don't risk your life to save mine!" he begs as he tries to help me stand. _

"_Hearing you speak so highly of my old friend, has lead me to think that it was not his actions, but the law itself that should be in question. Leo was forced to protect him crime to protect Aries, his brethren. And the human girl is willing to risk her life to save Leo? I am so moved by your bonds of loyalty, I will make an exception in this case. Leo the Lion, you are hereby returned passage to the Celestial World" he tells us. _

_Lifting up a shaky hand from under my cloak, I give the King a thumbs up. "You're awesome Stash Face!" I say winking at him. _

"_You are exonerated, be thankful to the guidance of the stars" he says as he starts to disappear. _

"_I have to make it up to her! Please sir!" Leo begs. _

"_Very well then" the King says turning into a bright star. "If you insist on repaying the human girl, then I hereby order you to live your life in service of your comrade. You are lucky to have found such a loyal friend. I suggest you protect her with your life, just as she fought to save yours" he says as he disappears. _

_As everything turns back to normal, I watch as Leo snaps his head towards me, giving me a grateful smile. Getting up, he helps lift me off the ground. "You heard him" I joke as we both stand up. _

"_I don't know what in your right mind possessed you to do that, but… Thank you" he says putting out his hand for me to shake. Returning it, I smile at him. _

_Watching as he disappears, I feel a small weight in my hand. Looking down, there's his key… safe in my hand. "I'm glad it was you I was looking for. I'm excited that we get to work together… Loke. I promise, I'll find Aries, then, you two can finally be together in peace" I say to his key, as I watch it glow a bright yellow. "But, you may want to stop by your guild, to say goodbye. For now, at least" I whisper. _

**-END OF FLASHBACK—**

"It's you" I hear Loke gasp beside me.

"No way. It can't be" I hear Hibiki murmur from the sidelines.

"How'd she get her hands on Aries? I thought she was one of Karen's Spirits!" I wonder aloud. "I can't ask Loke to fight a dear friend of his!"

"How did you end up with one of Karen's Spirits?" I ask Angel.

"Simple, I'm the one who put her six feet under" she says like it's no big deal.

"What?" I gasp as my hair turns purple out of the corner of my eye, but quickly turns red at her sentence.

Patting Aries' head, she adds "And as they say, to the victor go the spoils!"

"Please, just stop" Aries begs as she does so.

"She wasn't much of an opponent. She tried to open two gates at once when she barely had the energy to stand. The fool practically handed her keys over to me. It worked out well, but I wish she would've put up more of a fight. So many Celestial Wizards lost their lives and Spirits to me, I've stopped counting. And you're just going to be another stone on the trail of misery I've paved" Angel sneers.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Hibiki's body starts to shake by the sobs racking his body. Turning my attention back to the matter at hand, I reach for Loke's key. "You finally get to see each other again and you have to fight? No, I won't force you to go through with it" I say softly as I bring his key out to my right side, ready to close his gate, when he grabs a hold of my wrist.

"I don't need you to protect me, Lucy. It's true, Aries and I were once friends, but we have new Celestial contracts. And we'll fight for the wizards we've made them with" he says staring at Aries who just nods her head.

"That's right, I may owe my life to you, Leo, but in this instance, you are my enemy" she agrees.

"For a Celestial Spirit, it's a matter of pride!" the both say as Loke lifts his fist in the air as a golden light appears around it, and as Aries puts both hands off to the left as a pink wool substance gathers around them. Charging at each other, they begin to fight.

Sobs now racking my own body, I can't help but feel helpless as they fight with each other. _This isn't right… surely that she-devil knows it!_

"Well what do you know? They're actually fighting. Well, it may not be expected, but who am I to stop good theatre?" she says aloud.

_You've got to be kidding me! I knew she was evil, but this is an all-time low! _"Stop it!" I cry. "Friends shouldn't fight! Please stop, I'm begging you!"

"Wool Bomb!" Aries chants as she sends mass amounts of pink wool towards Loke, who just cuts through it. Coming in from behind him, she tries to punch him, but he just dodges.

"This didn't quite turn out like I expected it to. I never thought she would be fighting a combat-oriented Spirit. But am I going to worry? No, open, gate of the Chisel. Caleum" she chants as she waves the key through the air. Suddenly, a large ball of metal appears, apparently ready to go. "I've got some targets for you, are you excited?" she asks it. "As soon as Aries stops Leo in his tracks, do what you do best" she commands.

Changing its form, to where it grows a gun, and legs, it gathers green ribbons of magical energy to form around the gun. Locking its target, it fires at Loke and Aries, where it shoots right through their bodies. Laughing at their pain, Angel wipes fake tears from her eyes. "Now that's entertainment!" she cheers.

"No, Leo!" Aries cries as she reaches a hand out to him.

"Aries!" Loke says weakly. "Sorry Lucy, I failed you" he apologizes.

"Your wizard cares for you? Wish I were so lucky" she says giving him a slight smile. "Until we meet again" she says as they both disappear before my eyes, as I stand there in shock.

"See, that's how you pull off multiple gates darling" she chuckles. "Look like I've put your most powerful Spirit out for a while" she says as she stands there…

"You disgust me" I say darkly as my whole body shakes, tears streaming down my face, and as my hair turns light blue with red highlights.

"Are you crying? It's not like they actually die" she points out. "So why bother wasting your tears?"

"But they do feel pain!" I retort. "They're not mindless dolls for you to play with! A real Celestial Wizard would respect their Spirits!" I yell at her, my hair now turning dark, dark red as I reach a new level of anger.

"Oh" she chuckles.

"Open, gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" I chant as I wave his key in front of me.

"Moo!" he screams running forward with his axe raised in the air.

"Gemini" Angel calls out.

"Making Lucy cry was the worst moo-ove of your life! Prepare to feel a world of pain" he says as he stands at the ready. "Moo?" he questions.

"Come get some you Kobe beef stud" Gemini says as they turned into me, and as they hold Caleum in their right hand.

"I'm in the mood for rump roast!" Taurus cries as he runs towards fake me, making me scream in disbelief, now making my hair change purple. I seriously need to work on hiding my emotions…

"And he's out of here!" Gemini exclaims as she uses Caleum as a baseball bat and send Taurus flying.

"Smooches!" Taurus cries as he disappears.

"No, Taurus!" I cry out, but gasp as I feel a drain in magic, making me fall to my knees. "What? Already? You've got to be kidding me" I breathe out.

"I'm afraid you're simply outgunned. I have much more power than a mere novice like you" Angel tells me. "I don't care about what you've done in the past, Nightmare… I will always be stronger than you" she gloats.

"Nightmare…? Haven't been called that in a while" I mumble to myself.

Suddenly feeling a sharp pain emitting my chest, I notice the Gemini version of me just kicked me, then hit me with Caleum. "Poor thing" I hear angel chuckle. "You really shouldn't beat yourself up over the matter" she jokes.

Falling into the water, and struggling to get back up, I hear Angel laugh behind me. "I think she needs more pain" she remarks.

Trying to get back up, but falling into the water again, I stare up at Angel, my hair turning gold, and sparks flying all over my body. "Hey, quit staring, it annoys me" she demands.

"Release Aries from her contract" I say in a commanding and brave voice, as I watch Gemini stand up straight.

"You're joking right?" Angel questions.

"Karen tormented her, broke her on almost a daily basis. She deserves to be happy, but that won't happen until she's free" I say managing to stand up, my head lowered.

Feeling a sharp pain slash across my chest, I fly backwards as hit a small mass of land in the middle of the river. Looking up, I see the Gemini version of myself standing before me.

"What do we say when we want something from someone, Lucy, my dear?" Angel taunts. "Well, I'm waiting" she says annoyed.

Gripping my arm in pain, I fall to my side. "Please. Let her go. I beg you. She should be with Loke, and we can make that happen for them. Do what you want with me, just release Aries so she can find her own happiness" I say starting to cry.

Chuckling, Angel asks "For free?"

"You can have anything except for my Spirits. You can even take my life!" I scream.

"My, how generous. After all this time of surviving, you're willing to give up your life for a tool?" Angel says darkly. "Gemini, collect for me" she commands.

Waiting for my demise, I take shaky breaths in. _It's okay Lucy… Aries can be with Loke… this is all for a good cause. _

"Hurry up!" Angel commands.

"Huh? I hear a strange voice. It's in my head" Gemini says. "No, I can't. She loves us. She's willing to give up her life for us. We envy her Spirits."

"Gemini" I gasp looking up, my hair turning a light blue colour.

"Be gone!" Angel yells forcing their gate closed. "Oh, you'll suffer for that" she growls glaring at their key.

Feeling a sudden presence behind me, I'm about to turn around when I feel a pair of strong hands enclose around my neck.

"No way! Your friend switched sides in the middle of a fight?!" she says laughing. Looking around to the best of my ability, I notice Hibiki is no longer where he once was. Feeling the hands relax from around my neck and switch to my shoulders, I can literally feel him smiling.

"Just relax, this might feel funny" he tells me. "I'm going to use Archive to teach you hyper magic. This is a one-shot deal, so make it count!" he screams as he puts his hands on the side of my head.

Screaming in pain, I notice a golden magic circle appear below me. "All these spells in my head at once… wait!" I scream. Why have I never thought of doing this before?! "I don't know if I can take it!" I scream, once the pain increases. Oh, that's why. I've never been good with pain.

"Caleum, finish them!" Angel screams.

Feeling all the spells finish in my head, I zone out as I feel my body be taken over by a foreign magic.

Oh stars far and wide

That embody the heavens,

By thy radiance,

Reveal they form to me.

I implore you,

Oh Tetrabiblos,

Ruler of the stars,

Let your unstrained rage flow.

"What? I've never seen this spell before" Angel says from what seems like a faraway distance. "Hurry up! Shoot her!"

With the 88 heavenly bodies,

**Shining!**

**Urano Metria!**

As I finish the casting of the spell, I feel a large amount of magic pressure leave my body. Hearing Angel scream brings me back from whatever just happened, then hearing something splash in the water, I jump up and look around.

"D-Did I win?" I ask doubtful as I look around. "Uh?" I mumble looking around, confused as to what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**I lied…**

**I know, I'm horrible! **

**But, you'll thank me!**

**I somehow (*cough* not really *cough*) managed to write another long-ish chapter last night because I felt bad about leaving you guys with only one chapter as I leave the fanfiction world for a week… or so.**

**It took a lot of blood, sweat, and tears (fruit punch flavoured Gatorade, the pain from enhanced carpal tunnel syndrome :( , and inspirational music), but it's done, and I managed to upload it!**

**Self hi-five! (Virtual hi-five to you guys as well! I'm laughing right now as I picture you randomly slapping the screen XD) **

**So, enjoy chapter six!**

** - allysonntcerawrs**

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima! **

**Chapter Six**

**Lucy's POV**

Standing up straight in the water, I gasp as I feel a sharp pain in my left arm. "Did I just win? That's never happened before…" I mumble the last part. "Where is everybody?" I ask looking around.

Turning around, I notice Hibiki not far away, but still in the water. Making my way towards him, I shake his shoulders lightly. "Hibiki, come on, wake up!"

When he doesn't respond, I sigh and lift him up onto my shoulder. "God, you're heavy" I grumble as I bring him over to dry land. "What possessed you to help me anyways? Last time I check, you were all afraid of me" I sigh. "I get it, I do… everyone is afraid of me at first, but give me a chance, okay? I'm really not that bad of a person. You just need to warm up to me, and I know we can be great friends" I smile down at him as I place him beside a frozen blue cat with wings. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Happy.

Looking back to the river, I notice Natsu still motion sick on the wooden raft. Slowly making my way towards him, I chuckle at his misfortune. "Natsu? You alright?" I call out as I continue to walk.

Hearing his pant from motion sickness, a small smile makes its way onto my face.

About to reach towards him, I sudden splash of the water changes my mind. "I will not lose!" Angel screams as she and Caleum pop out of the water. Growling in frustration, my hair turning gold, I turn around slowly towards them.

"I'm one of the Oracion Seis! You never stood a chance!" she manages to say as Caleum changes form once again.

"Funny, I remember all the other times we fought, and it usually ended up as a tie" I remark as she grows a deadly aura around her.

_I guess that spell Hibiki taught me make her look like this. She looks like she fought a tornado head on. Even if that would be fun to watch, I've drained most of my power. I might have enough Emotion Magic to beat her, but… by the looks of things, I don't have enough time. _I think to myself.

"I'll use the last of my power, to send you to the grave!" she screams as Caleum shoots a green beam of pure magic energy towards me.

Closing my eyes tightly, I wait for the impact. But it never comes. "No! You missed! Filthy traitor!" she gasps out.

Watching as Caleum disappears back to the Spirit World, Angel falls back into the water, completely drained of magic. Hearing something behind me, I notice Natsu and his raft, and floating down the river. "Crap! Hang on!" I shout trying to run towards him.

Trying to be steady with the fast current, I growl. "It's moving too fast! You've got to pull yourself together! Come on, I know you can do it! Take my hand!" I shout reaching out to him.

Lifting up a shaky hand, I grab onto him with all my might. "Got ya!" I smile.

But with the shaking of the raft, my smile fades as we're thrown over a small water fall. "You've got to be kidding me!" I shout as I land beside Natsu on the raft. "Where the heck did these rapids come from?!" I scream as we're thrown left right, and a few feet into the air.

Looking up, I notice the sudden drop of water. "Oh, no way! You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaim as the raft goes over the water, and sends Natsu and I flying.

Grabbing a hold of the motion sick boy, I plan to use my body as a cushion so only I might manage to get hurt. _Natsu, you so owe me for this! _I think to myself as we plunge into the water.

Waking up, I feel a solid… something below me. Opening my eyes, I notice that we're on dry land. Trying to move a little, I feel a sharp pain in my left arm. "Damn you Angel" I mutter.

"Who did this?" I mutter as I feel a bandage on my left arm. "Question two – who changed my clothes?" I ask looking down to find myself wearing a blue shirt and skirt, the shirt adorned with a gold design and white bow on the top of my chest. Also wearing thigh-high navy socks, and matching shoes, I can also feel that my hair is now in pig tails.

"I thought garments from the Celestial World would suit you. As to who changed you, that would be me" someone says from off to the side.

"Virgo?" I question turning towards her.

"Okay, now where am I?" Natsu asks waking up as he sits up.

"I also provided Sir Natsu a matching set" Virgo points out.

"Totally not necessary" I sigh.

"I'm wasting time here!" Natsu exclaims standing up. "Where's that weird light thingy?" he questions.

Both turning our attention to the beam of light shooting up into the sky, we gasp. "Well, it's closer, but it looks different than before" I point out.

"Yes, the light changed from black to white while the two of you were unconscious" Virgo says.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Natsu growl and get extremely angry, but then exhales forcefully and turns to me. "Thanks for saving my but back there, Lucy" he says smiling.

"Uh, yeah, sure, don't mention it" I mumble looking away, a slight blush covering my face.

"She loves you" Virgo says rolling her tongue.

"Enough out of you!" I snap at her.

"You sound a lot like Happy there, lady. Speaking of which, where is he?" Natsu asks looking around.

"I haven't seen him" Virgo answers.

"Well, anyways, thanks again Lucy. I knew you would help us" Natsu says grinning at me.

"I needed to kick some Oracion Seis butt from the last time we met, so don't go thinking I only came to help you guys" I mumble.

"Well, I'm happy I could serve you Princess" Virgo says as she bows. "Until next time" she says disappearing in a golden light.

"Wait!" I call out. _That's right, I didn't summon her. She must have crossed over using her own power. Does that mean, I've used up all of mine? _I think to myself.

Hearing some rustling in the bushes, I snap my head to its direction. Seeing a woman, around my age, come out with pink hair and dress, I search my memories for what her name is.

"Hey, I remember you! Weren't you on Big Tuna Island? What happened to that dog and the dude with the eyebrows?" Natsu asks this girl.

"It's all your fault!" she says in a shaky voice. "All you Fairy Tail members are to blame!" she says.

"Right, so this is between you and her… so, I'm going to go on ahead" I say backing away from the others.

Watching as she sends some branches with hands towards us, I widen my eyes in realization. _Her name is Sherry Blendy, she's a member of Lamia Scale. She uses a form of possession magic… what's with her though? From what Archive told me, she usually all about love, not hate. Did Nirvana do this to her? I wonder what happened…_

"I've had enough of you!" someone else screams as they put Sherry in a headlock and tackle her to the floor. It's Gray! Wow, where has he been this whole time?

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"I think she might be possessed" Gray answers.

_Yup, totally Nirvana's doing…_

"Get off of me! You'll pay for what you did to my love! You'll never leave this forest!" Sherry screams as she tries to get out from under Gray.

"She's been acting strange since that light showed up. Have you seen anything weird?" Gray asks. _Totally Nirvana. _

"Yeah, and I owe you a kick in the teeth from that little trick you pulled!" Natsu yells at him.

"Huh?" he says confused.

"Hate to break this to you Natsu, but that wasn't really Gray back there, so no kick in the teeth for anyone!" I say with fake enthusiasm. "Now, I have to go look for Wendy. Excuse me" I say walking away from them.

"You won't escape me! I swear on my life I'll avenge him!" Sherry screams as I walk further and further away.

"Avenge me for what exactly?" another voice asks entering the conversation.

"Jeez, all these guys seem to intertwine with each other. They always know how to find each other too" I mumble walking away. "Loke, you sure have some weird friends" I mumble.

"To be fair, I haven't met the rest of these people" someone says from my left side.

Snapping my head towards them, I see Loke smiling at me. "You're okay!" I scream lunging at him.

"Of course! What kind of Prince would I be if I didn't come through for my Princess?" he jokes.

"Now I see why you're friends with them…" I mumble ripping myself off of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks as I walk away.

"Nothing, nothing" I wave my hand dismissively.

"You know Lucy, these people aren't that bad. You should be working with them, not by yourself. Did you not see how they helped you?" Loke points out as he walks beside me.

"I do see it Loke, I just… I'm afraid what they'll think once they find out my past" I sigh as we continue to walk forward.

"What? About you being Nightmare?" He asks.

"Yeah" I mumble.

"I'm not sure you're giving yourself enough credit here, Lucy" Loke sighs. "You say you're hiding from these people, but you helped them defeat a member of the Oracion Seis, you saved Natsu back there, and I know you're going to help more, because leaving these people without some help is surely unlike you" he says.

"You're not making any sense" I point out.

"And you're as oblivious as ever" he retorts.

"Touché" I agree.

Walking around for another good hour, I stop at the base of a mountain. "This is the last place I would think Carla would take Wendy" I mumble as I start scaling the rock walls.

"Lucy, are you sure she's up there?" Loke calls up from the bottom.

"Who knows?" I say as I continue to climb.

Finally reaching the top, I sigh as I rest against some rocks._ I don't see Wendy here at all. _

Trying to control my breathing, I hear some people talking below me? Wendy?!

Reaching the edge of the cliff I'm on, I look down to see big blue and white dots, two of them to be exact. _Score!_

"Well, yes. I wanted to prove that I could actually handle my own battles. But, then everything happened, and I ended up doing the exact opposite" I hear Wendy sigh.

"Wendy, as much as I hate to say this, you are strong. Not just personality wise. I noticed what you could, and have been doing, and I'm impressed. Even though you've become a little like that troublemaker, I guess it's for the better" Carla says to her. _Troublemaker?! She is so going to get it!_

"I'm confused" I can barely hear Wendy say.

"Well -" Carla starts but then cuts off when she looks up to the left, noticing the white beam of light.

"It seems that the black has vanished from the pillar" Carla wonders aloud.

"I wonder if that's a good or a bad sign" Wendy asks.

Now, all of us watching the beam of light, we notice it become larger and large, as the ground starts to rumble below us. "Carla?" Wendy asks sounding afraid.

When the mountain and the ground starts to crumble and break apart, I quickly jump to where Wendy and Carla once sat, and jump off to another floating rock, following after them as quickly as I can. Seeing Carla catch Wendy out of the corner of my eye, I sigh in relief. When I notice something coming out of the ground, I falter, and end up falling to the ground.

Screaming in fright, I close my eyes and wait for the impact. _Jeez, it's like everywhere I turn today it ends up with me being close to death!_

"Lucy!" I hear people below me, and then feel myself have warmth surrounding me. Opening my eyes, I see the smiling face of Hibiki, Ren, and Eve.

"My apologies" I mumble jumping out of Hibiki's arms and landing beside him on a stone cylinder, my hair turning a bright green. Brushing off my clothes, I turn to his amused face. "So, can I ask why you were falling out of the sky?" he asks.

"Oh, you know, what other reason would I have for falling out of the sky besides, you know, falling?" I ask sarcastically as I turn around and try to look for Wendy. Seeing her and Carla not far in the distance, I sigh in relief, my hair turning back to normal.

Hearing laughter behind me, I sigh and turn towards them. "Thanks, for saving me… I appreciate it" I say sticking out my hand. "I don't believe we've met properly before. I'm Lucy" I smile.

"Hibiki" he answers shaking my hand. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why don't you exist in Archive?" he asks.

"You tried to search me up?" I gulp retracting my hand form his.

"Of course. I wanted to know who we had to deal with on our team" he says simply as he sticks his hands into his suit pockets.

Humming, I put my hands behind my back, and take steps away from them. "And you would tell all your secrets to a person you just met?" I ask turning away.

Running towards the centre of the… whatever this is, I notice that it's become a giant city. "Nirvana… is a place?" I ask confused as I still run forward.

"Lucy! Wait!" I hear behind me. Stopping in my tracks, I turn to see Hibiki, Ren, and Eve run towards me. Panting for air, they look up at me. "If we want to stop Nirvana, we have to work together and find the others. We can't go running willy nilly into this. We need a plan" Hibiki explains.

"My plan is to find Wendy, kick some Oracion Seis butt, and get the hell out of here" I growl at him.

"I know, okay… I know you want to find Wendy. But we can't do that if we don't have a clear plan" Eve says.

"Lucy!" I hear off to the side. Turning my head to that direction, I see a different version of Mira flying beside us.

Noticing her change in form, I quickly activate Archive in my head to try and figure out what this is…

_Satan Soul, allows Mirajane Strauss to take on all the abilities of a demon. _

Seriously? That's it? That's all the information I have on this?! Wow…

"Lucy" she says again.

"What?" I ask.

"Glad you came to help" she says before flying off. Shrugging my shoulders, I turn to the three boys in front of me.

"Alright, I help you make up a plan, but as soon as things don't go the way they're supposed to… I'm outta there, and I'm doing my own thing" I sigh.

"Excellent, let's begin, shall we?" Hibiki says pulling up his version of Archive.

"Stupid Hibiki… stupid plan" I growl as I trudge through the city.

_I can hear you… Lucy. _Hibiki says in my head.

"Oh, whoops" I say sarcastically.

"Ah, Lucy… glad I ran into you" a familiar voice says from off to the side.

Slowly stopping and turning towards them, I notice its Brain, carrying a very unconscious Natsu. _Damn it, I missed a fight?! Great…_

_Focus Lucy! _Hibiki yells at me.

_Sorry…_

"Lucy, Natsu!" I hear voices from behind me. I don't need to turn my head to know that Mira, Erza, and Gray are running towards us.

"Come with me, would you?" Brain says holding out a hand.

Laughing at him, I cross my arms. "Yeah, what makes you think I'll do that?" I ask.

Smiling smugly at me, he looks to the ground. "You either come with me and I'll give this poor boy back to his friends, or I'll tell them about your past" he says.

"How about, you give them Natsu back, and I kick your ass?" I growl.

_Lucy! The plan! _Hibiki yells.

_Sorry Hibiki, but I'm doing things my way._

Throwing Natsu into a stone wall, Brain smiles evilly, and I watch as his three friends stare at me, but then quickly rush over to him. Shifting my gaze towards Brain, I feel my hair turn a dark red. "Oh? I've made you angry?" Brain laughs.

Growling at him, I feel my magic pressure swell in my body. Reaching my right hand out to the side, a black cloak appears in my hand. "You're actually going to use it?' Brain asks slightly afraid.

Putting the cloak on, and pull the hood over my head, I can feel my eyes start to glow a red colour as the shadows caused by the hood, make them more menacing.

"You're going to use it hear? In front of people?" Brain asks taking a step back.

"Whatever it takes to stop you" I say my voice so quiet, I swear the air has turned cold.

Taking a step forward, I light my fists on fire and stalk toward him, my feet crushing the stone path below us.

"No way" I hear Mira off to the side.

**Erza's POV**

After searching for Natsu after his battle with Cobra, we see him being dragged behind Brain. Running towards him, we see that girl from before standing there as well. Lucy, I believe her name is.

"Lucy, Natsu!" we shout running towards them.

"Come with me, would you?" Brain asks holding out a hand to Lucy.

Laughing at him and crossing her arms, she asks "Yeah, what makes you think I'll do that?"

Smiling smugly at her, he looks to the ground. "You either come with me and I'll give this poor boy back to his friends, or I'll tell them about your past" he says.

"How about, you give them Natsu back, and I kick your ass?" she growls.

Throwing Natsu into a stone wall, Brain smiles evilly. Staring at Lucy, but then shifting to Natsu, we run towards him, and try to get him to wake up. "Oh? I've made you angry?" we hear Brain laugh.

From where we are, we can hear the deadly growl coming from Lucy. Watching as she reaches her right hand out to the side, a black cloak appears in her hand. "You're actually going to use it?' Brain asks slightly afraid.

Putting the cloak on, and pull the hood over her head, we watch as her eyes glow red under the cloak, making her seem… more evil.

"You're going to use it hear? In front of people?" Brain asks taking a step back.

"Whatever it takes to stop you" she says her voice so quiet, I swear the air has turned cold. Turning to Gray, I watch as he unconsciously makes the air cold. Slapping across the back of his head, he looks at me confused, but then stops, realizing what he's doing.

"Sorry" he mumbles.

Taking a step forward, Lucy lights her fists on fire and stalks toward him, her feet crushing the stone path below us.

"No way" I hear Mira gasp.

"What?" I ask.

"I've only read about her in Sorcerer Weekly Magazines. I didn't think she was real…" she tells us, not taking her eyes off Lucy.

"What are you talking about Mira?" Gray asks.

"The black cloak, and the red eyes… Fire and Crash Wizard. It's got to be her!" Mira exclaims.

"Got to be who, Mira?!" I question.

"Nightmare" she says simply.

"Who?" Gray asks.

"Nightmare. A deadly wizard. Nobody knows where she came from. But, one day, out of the blue, dark guilds started to disband. A few people caught pictures of a hooded figure standing in the rubble of guilds, unconscious bodies everywhere. Then, she would disappear, and nobody would see her again, until there was another dark guild, said to be disbanded by force. Nobody knew her name, or what she was, until one of them saw her hood fall down, showing long red hair. Many of them thought it was you, Erza, but then, her hair changed to blonde and they ruled you out. Since nobody knew her name either, they started calling her Nightmare, destroyer of the dark. But, she up and disappeared. No one knew where she went. But, who would have thought… that Nightmare was a member of the Cait Shelter guild" Mira explains.

"You're saying that Lucy… this Lucy… is this Nightmare chick?" Gray asks.

"I know it's her!" Mira exclaims.

Watching as Lucy dodges all attacks from Brain, and lands some powerful ones of her own, her cloak fluttering in the wind, we watch as Brain shoots more and more beams of magic energy towards her. When Lucy comes to a stop, and Brain just starts attacking her with all his might, we watch as Lucy just takes it.

"Lucy?! What are you doing?! Kick his ass!" Natsu screams waking up.

"I don't want to be defined by some title" Lucy starts, still not moving from her spot. "I'm not just some blonde, or some child, or some Mage, or Nightmare. I am who I am, and I will not be defined by some rumors. I refuse to be known as anyone _but _Lucy. I am nothing more, and nothing less. No one can tell me differently. I support my guild, and my friends. I refuse to let someone, let alone a _magazine _tell me who I am. Because I know who I am" Lucy says in a booming voice as she grabs a hold of one of Brain's hands and uses her other hand to punch him across the face multiple times.

Still holding onto his closed fist, she flips him over her body, where he lands on his back. Groaning in pain, Brain tries to get up, but Lucy steps over his body, so that his raised arm is now between her legs. Bending it the wrong way over one of her legs, we hear a sickening crunch and a painful scream form Brain.

Putting a foot to his throat, she puts a little bit of pressure on his neck, and from what we can see, he falls into unconsciousness.

All of us, staring wide-eyed at Lucy, mouths dropped, she takes the cloak off and drops it to the floor, setting fire to it.

Smiling, she turns towards us. "You know, people like me, even though it may not seem like it, are hyper and love to laugh. We may seem quiet, to ourselves, and dangerous at first, but once you get to know us, we'll never shut up. People, sometimes, say we're loyal and like long committed relationships. They say we make amazing friends. So, give us a chance, give me a chance. What do you have to lose?" She asks. "I know I'm not what you expected, and I know that I probably freaked you out right now… and I'm sorry about that. But, I had to deal with this every day for a couple years, so this is normal for me. I've been running my whole life, hoping to find some people that could care for me… and I just wrecked it didn't I? I left Wendy behind, and you found out about a little bit of my past. This is why I never joined a guild. I was, and still am, afraid of what people would think about when they found out I was Nightmare. Again, I didn't mean to scare you… I'll just leave now" she says taking slow steps away.

Turning around and breaking into a run, we stay silent as we watch her figure slowly disappear.

"She's weird" Natsu says after a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have realized I'm a compulsive liar…**

**It's a condition I will have to learn to deal with. **

**I said no more chapters this week… and here I am… with another chapter. **

**I need to stop this lying. **

**But, it's uncontrollable. **

**On a different note, I want to take this time to really thank all you guys for reading, leaving reviews, favouring and following What If. It really means a lot to me to see that people actually like what I write (hopefully :$). **

**To be honest, when I first uploaded this (and my other fanfics)I thought that it was just for shits and giggles, and didn't really care if people read them or not… but after about two weeks, 2, 440 views, 15 reviews, 28 favourites, and 37 followers on What If alone… my mind is literally blown. **

**I know that might not be a lot for you guys, but to me… this is insane.**

**I'm doing and inside happy dance. **

**So, thanks so much for everything…**

**I love you guys!**

**- allysonntcerawrs**

**P.S. Hope you guys had an awesome Easter!**

**P.P.S. I don't think I'm going to do everyone's POV for the Oracion Seis Arc… or all the battles and what-not. I hope that's okay…**

**P.P.P.S. I would also like to apologize for any boring parts in the story thus far...**

**P.P.P.P.S. ****I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Wendy's POV**

As we reach closer to Nirvana, I see clouds of smoke racing up the legs. _Are these… people running? That means Lucy's there too! ...Right?_

"Hey Carla, we should go up there and see if we can help them out" I say to my flying white cat as we soar through the now clear air.

Flying us towards the center of this town, Carla places me down softly before collapsing to the ground and panting for air. Kneeling beside her, I can't help but feel a little bad.

"I'm sorry that was so hard" I say after a while. "I wish I could help out more."

"It's no matter, child. We're here, and in one piece, mostly" she says getting to her knees. "But now that we've arrived, what is it that you exactly plan to do?" she asks me.

Shifting my gaze off to the side, I sigh. "You're trying to find Lucy and Jellal up here… aren't you?" Carla questions.

"I'm not!" I retort.

"Truthfully" she begs of me.

"But, well, in a way, I guess I am… sort of" I say looking off to the side. "But, this thing does have to be stopped… So, now that I'm here, maybe there's something I can do to make that happen" I say giving her a thumbs up.

"Maybe" Carla says smiling a little.

Giggling at her, I look around. But once I set my eyes on Carla again, I notice her emotions written across her face have changed drastically, as she looks straight ahead.

"Is something the matter?" I ask still kneeling beside her as I place my hands in front of me.

Watching as she gets up and walks straight ahead, my eyes follow to where she's looking. "I don't know" she starts. "I could be wrong…" she says walking to the edge.

Feeling this giant thing start to move on its own, I watch as it decides to head in a certain direction. "Please do tell me it's going where I think it is" I hear her gasp.

"What do you mean?" I question as I run towards her. "Where do you think it's going?" I ask as I run up and stop beside her.

"If it continues to travel the same course it is now, then very soon, it'll trample right over the home of the Cait Shelter guild."

Gasping at her sudden confession, I look off into the distance. _She's lying… right? Carla has to be lying. There is no way that she is telling the truth! _I scream in my head.

"C-Carla… we have to find Lucy… NOW!" I scream as I scoop Carla up into my arms and run as fast as I can through Nirvana, calling out her name.

"Lucy?! Where are you?! I could really use your help right now!" I scream as I reach a large opening.

Looking around, I notice a large tower, and some people standing on top of it. _She has to be up there!_

Running towards it and climbing the stairs, I finally reach the top. "Lucy!" I scream looking around.

Suddenly, I feel four pairs of eyes on me. Focusing, I see Jura, Mira, Gray, what looks like an unconscious Natsu, and a very awake Happy. "Wendy?" Mira asks. "What's wrong?"

"Have any of you seen Lucy?" I ask hopeful.

"We did. She beat Brain up pretty bad, and we hoped that since he was unconscious, this thing would stop… but it's not, and we can't even ask him about it. She ran off" Gray answers as he crosses his arms.

Looking over towards Natsu, I sigh. _Maybe I should help him. He doesn't look unconscious, but he does look in a lot of pain… So, my search for Lucy is going to have to wait._ Walking towards him, I kneel down and start focusing my healing magic to my hands so I can start the process.

After a while, I stop, confused. "What do we do? I cast a spell to counteract the venom that I found in his body, but he's still sick" I sigh as I place a hand on his chest.

"Natsu and vehicles don't seem to mix all too well" Happy answers me.

"That is so pathetic" Carla comments.

"I really don't think my stomach wants to be inside me anymore" Natsu says weakly.

"It's motion sickness?" I question.

"Always" Happy answers.

"In that case… I'll cast a spell that restores his sense of balance" I announce as I place my hands on the sides of his head. "Troia" I chant.

After a few seconds, Natsu blinks his eyes as grunts. "Yeah! I'm back!" He cries out in excitement. "Oh! I feel a million times better!" he says happily as he jumps up and down.

"I'm glad, I thought that might work" I say as I watch him do flips and stunts.

"Oh, you're a lifesaver Wendy! You got to teach me that spell sometime!" he says bending down and grinning at me.

"But, it's my Sky Magic. Sorry" I say looking away.

"Wow, I don't feel like I'm riding anything now" he says as he puts him hands on Mira's shoulders and shakes her back and forth.

"Oh my, that's great Natsu" she smiles.

"Alright, enough playing around… we got to figure out how to stop this thing" Gray says determined. "And there's obviously nothing up here that'll help us do that" he sighs.

"I'm confused. I thought that this was where Richard said Brain was controlling it. Was he lying?" Mira asks.

"No, I believe him to be a man of his word" Jura answers.

"I believe there is a much more pertinent question at hand. Or should I say, a different way of how to stop it should be phrased? There are no visible controls the royal throne is empty, and the one presumed to be piloting it has been defeated. So perhaps instead we should ask 'Why is it still functioning the same as it was before?'" Carla points out.

"Do you think he might've put it on autopilot? If that's the case, it could be programmed to fire too" Gray adds.

Shaking in fear and sadness, I gasp at what they're saying. _Lucy… Lucy should know how to stop it… _I think to myself. Feeling Nirvana continuing to move, I feel the stream of tears coming down my face. "Our poor guild is in trouble" I sob.

"Don't worry" Natsu says from in front of me. "We'll find a way to save them. I won't let this thing hurt your friends. I owe it to you and Lucy. I'll stop it. I promise" he says determined.

"So, if there isn't a pilot seat or a control panel where we can stop this thing, what are we going to do?" Happy asks.

"Destroy it, of course" Natsu says.

Mira laughs as she places her right hand on her right cheek. "Leave it to you guys to demolish a city" she smiles.

"Not to sound pessimistic, but that's a pretty tall order!" Gray points out.

"Before that, we should see if Brain knows how to stop Nirvana" Jura says.

"I doubt that brute would share any information with us" Carla sighs.

"If he won't tell us, maybe Jellal or Lucy would know" I say to myself, gasping at the memories of Jellal waking up.

"Is everything okay?" Mira asks softly as she turns to me.

"Think of something that'll help?" Gray asks.

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but it may be the best option we have. So, I'll do my best to find it!" I say as I turn and run away.

"Wendy? Where are you going child?" Carla questions as she follows me.

"Hey!" Gray calls as I continue to run.

"She sure is determined" I hear Mira say softly as I run down the stairs and away from everyone else.

* * *

"Wendy! Where on Earth are you going?!" Carla cries as she catches up to me.

"There's probably only two people who know how to stop this thing! I'm going to find them!" I explain as I continue to run.

"Well, then there's no time to loose!" Carla cries as she grabs onto the back of my dress and lifts me up into the air.

"We got to find them before this thing gets any closer to Cait Shelter" I say to her as I scan the area.

"If we don't land shortly, child, I'm afraid I'm liable to lose my grip on you for good" Carla exclaims after a few minutes of flying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Let's continue the search on foot. Sound good?" I ask her as she flies us down.

"Your sense of smell will be our guide" Carla says as she gently places me on the ground. Landing beside me, I see the glow of her wings disappearing from sight.

"Honestly, I'm kind of nervous about finding them…" I sigh as we both kneel on the ground.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Carla asks.

"Well, from my knowledge, there's really only two people I know who would be able to stop something like this. Jellal… and Lucy" I answer. "But, I'm nervous about finding Jellal mostly, since his scent has changed from the one I remember from before, and nervous about finding Lucy because… well…" I sigh.

"Well, you shouldn't let some sent distract you from completing our goal. If we can find even one of them… We may be able to stop Nirvana from moving" Carla says standing up again.

Nodding my head, I smile at Carla as I get up and run forward, trying to track Jellal or Lucy's scent. _Wherever you are, Jellal… or Lucy… Please be safe. It seems like you've both forgotten about me, but I don't care. Just know that I've never forgotten or stopped caring about either of you. Both of you have been a part of my thoughts every single day. You, Jellal for saving me when I was younger, and you Lucy… for being my older sister. _

"Wendy! Come on! We don't have that much time! Nirvana is quickly approaching Cait Shelter, where are they?" Carla asks once again grabbing the back of my dress and lifting me up in the air.

* * *

"I don't know where they could be Carla! I don't see any of them!" I cry as I continue to look around. Grunting at Carla's sudden drop, I try my best to look back at her.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up Wendy" Carla sighs. "It was foolish of me to think that I could, but as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures" she chuckles weakly.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry you have to keep pushing yourself like this" I sigh as she tries to lower us down once again. "I know it must be hard to carry me around" I apologize.

Feeling my dress go slack, I turn my head to Carla, only to see Carla's eyes closed. "Carla!" I cry as both of us fall to the ground.

Looking down, I see the ground come closer and closer as I continue to fall. Grabbing onto Carla, I close my eyes as I wait for the impact.

"Wendy!" I hear someone cry out my name, and a warm pair of arms grab a hold of me. Hearing a crash to the ground, I feel myself rolling on something hard, and then the world goes black as I hit my head.

* * *

Looking up, I see Carla not far ahead of me as I lay on the stone floor. Struggling to my knees, I see a blonde head lying not far away from me. "Lucy?" I call out, hoping it might be her.

When they don't answer, I walk limply towards them. Kneeling beside them, I turn them over slowly to see Lucy… very banged up and breathing shallowly. "Lucy!" I cry shaking her a little.

"You're just as clumsy as me" she chuckles weakly. "What were you doing? Falling out of the sky like that?"

"What do you think I was doing?! I was looking for you and Jellal!" I scream at her.

"Jellal? Haven't heard that name from you in a while. He's here?" She asks as she cracks open an eye and tries to sit up.

"There's no time for questions Lucy! Nirvana is heading straight to Cait Shelter! And if we don't stop it, it's going to trample right over our guild!" I scream at her as I shake her shoulders.

"Gosh Wendy, when'd you become so aggressive?!" Lucy cries as she pries me off of her.

"Since you left me here by myself! I thought you actually left me here alone! I doubted you! I seriously doubted you! I thought you left me! I thought you… Everyone said you left! And I didn't want to believe them… but – but… you weren't here!" I cry as I throw myself onto Lucy and bawl my eyes out.

"I'm sorry" Lucy says sadly as she rubs my back and sits up. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm sticking around this time, okay? I'm not going to leave you alone again. I promise… I promise…" she mumbles as she hugs me.

"As much as I hate to break up this touching moment, I believe we should look for Jellal so he and Lucy can figure out a way to stop Nirvana" Carla says weakly as she starts to wake up.

"Carla! Are you okay?" I question running over to her.

"I'm perfectly fine, child. Although, I am worried about you. How did you manage to survive that fall?" she asks.

"Lucy caught me" I say happily.

"Oh, so you decided to stick around after all?" Carla says haughtily as she looks towards Lucy.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, Flea Bag?" Lucy questions.

"At least I'm not some blonde hussy" Carla retorts as Lucy and her bang heads together and stare at each other intensely as a spark of tension flies between them.

"Well, at least I don't have mice breath."

"Dumb blonde."

"Uh guys" I say trying to make them stop.

"Stick in the mud."

"Troublemaker."

"Narcissistic" Lucy growls.

"Over Emotional" Carla snaps.

"Guys!" I snap, making both of them turn their attention to me. "We really should be finding a way to stop this thing instead of arguing… so please, don't fight anymore" I sigh.

"But she started it!" the chorus.

"And I'm finishing it!" I roar. "Honestly" I complain shaking my head at the two. "Lucy, do you know how to stop it?" I ask.

"Well… I've honestly been looking into it myself as soon as I noticed the direction it was heading in" she comments as she pulls up Archive. "I can't really determine what we would should do, due to the fact of my limited use of Archive. _But, _if anyone would know, it's Hibiki. He should be able to figure it out rather quickly, so I'll try to patch a thought link to him using Archive. I'll add you and Carla into the server so you can tell him what's going on" Lucy explains as she rapidly types in Archive.

After a while of Lucy just typing, I hear the confused voice of Hibiki in my head. _Uh, hello? _He asks.

"Hibiki? It's Lucy, Wendy, and Carla" Lucy says aloud.

_Hey you guys. For what do I owe the pleasure? _He asks.

"Mr. Hibiki, sir, we need your help" I say shyly.

_I figured as much. What do you need?_

"Nirvana is head straight towards Cait Shelter… Lucy says you should know a way to stop it" Carla answers.

_Well, I'm not entirely sure, but when Lucy ditched us to do her own thing… Ren, Eve, and I left Nirvana to find the others and repair Christina to the best of our abilities. We were thinking that if we could drop a bomb onto Nirvana, we would be able to slow it down. But, we found out that we really only have one bomb, and that wouldn't do the trick at all. _He explains. _I'm going to patch the others through for a full explanation. Give me a second. _

Nodding our heads, even though he can't see us, we wait patiently for everyone else.

_Is anyone there? _Hibiki asks.

_Yes, glad to know you're safe Hibiki. _Erza's voice rings through my head.

_I hear you loud and clear… men… _Ichyia says proudly.

_Natsu? Grey? Mira? Jura? Any of you there? _Hibiki asks.

A long pause of silence is heard, but Hibiki quickly continues.

_I have to move on, because I'm wasting my magic power right now. We are planning to bomb Nirvana, but we don't have enough power, or bombs to do so… but there is another way to stop this thing. _He explains. _You know the six appendages we thought were legs? Well, they aren't. They're pipes. Apparently, they suck magic energy out of the Earth, which is used to power Nirvana. At the base of each leg is a lacrima that controls the supply of magic energy. From what I understand, if all six lacrima are destroyed simultaneously, it will wreak havoc on Nirvana's control system, therefore forcing it to shut down. They all must be destroyed at once, or the other fiver will simply repair the damaged one._

_Simultaneously destroy six lacrima?! _I hear Erza question. _How do we do that?_

_If I could, I'd maintain a thought link, or telepathy, to time out the strike. Try this… I'll give each of you a synced timer. I'm uploading it to you now, but listen guys… it has to be precise. _

"Twenty minutes?" I question once I notice a small timer going off in my head.

_That's how long I'm estimating Nirvana will be completely ready to fire at your guild, Wendy. If you haven't notice… we've arrived. _

_We have to destroy all six at once. _Erza says determined.

_Men. _Ichyia says.

_If anyone can do it, it's you guys. I have faith in you. _Hibiki says weakly.

_Care to wager a bet? _Another, more sinister, voice asks.

_Who's that? _I hear Lyon question. Where has he been this entire time?

_Who are you? _I hear Erza yell in my head.

"Is it that creepy Brain guy?" I ask.

"What?! I already beat the crap out of that guy! What's he doing now?" Lucy asks annoyed.

_How was he able to hijack my telepathy? _Hibiki questions.

_I am Zero. _The guy says. _Master of the Oracion Seis. Brain is no more._

"Ha!" Lucy says happily. "Oh, sorry… continue" she mumbles.

_First of all, let me commend you. You fooled me. I never suspected there might be other wizards with Archive magic like Brain. _Zero says.

_He used Archive? _Hibiki questions. _That must've been how he found out about Nirvana in the first place…_

_Now, heed my words, wizards of light. I am going to obliterate everything you hold dear. I've already begun by destroying three of your little friends. A Dragon Slayer, and Ice Wizard, and a Take-Over Mage. _He laughs. _And a cat. _He adds.

_He got Natsu and the others? _Hibiki questions.

"What did they ever do to you?!" I scream.

_Did I hear you say something about destroying Nirvana's lacrima simultaneously? Well, you can try, but I'm standing right in front of one of them, and I have no intention of leaving. _He laughs evilly. _As long as I'm here, it'll be impossible to destroy all six at once. _

There's a suddenly fuzziness in my head, and I can no longer hear any of the voices, but after a while, I can hear a male voice. _Though it seems impossible, we can destroy all six at once. We must split up and attack individually, and hope that we all strike at the same time. Each wizard has a one in six chance of running into Zero. Unfortunately, Erza's the only one who has a real chance against him. _Is that… Jellal?!

"Excuse me whoever you are, but I take pure offense to that" Lucy growls. "I have gone up against him almost every day for about two years, and managed to beat him every time. So, please, don't go making assumptions" she sighs.

_Oh, I apologize… girl I do not know. _Jellal says monotonously.

"Excuse me, I think you're forgetting something, like basic math! We don't have six wizards with enough magic energy to go through with your plan!" Carla exclaims.

Gasping, I cover my mouth with my hands. "But that means… oh no!" I start to cry. "I can't fight! I'm sorry, I can't help you!" I sob.

There's a long pause of silence before Erza speaks up. _We can't do this on our own. Is there anyone else strong enough to help us? _

Laughing, Lucy gives me a thumbs up. "I'm in!" she grins.

_Yes, my honey. _Ichyia answers. _I am able bodied and at your service… although I'm tied up right now! _I hear him start to bawl.

_Master Icyia, that's three… Oh, no. Hey, I'm almost out of energy. We got to hurry you guys! _Hibiki exclaims.

_We need three more people! There's got to be someone else! _Erza cries out in desperation. _Can anyone help?_

Off in the distance, I notice Cristina, the Magic Bomber, start to fall. "Oh, no! What's happening to Christina?!" I cry.

"It's losing altitude!" Carla exclaims.

_Gray, get up. You must. Think of Ur. Don't let her down. You must keep fighting. Don't let these guys get the best of you. _I hear Lyon manage to say.

_Mira, I know we just met, but you seem like an extremely powerful girl. You're beautiful, but not as beautiful as me. I thought I would never care if you died, because you were someone I never knew, but I was wrong Mira… so please, you have to respond. _Sherry says as I hear the sadness in her voice.

"Natsu" I mumble.

"Respond, Tom Cat" Carla sighs.

_Can you hear our voices? If you can, please respond! _Hibiki orders.

… _Yeah, we hear you. _Natsu breathes out.

_Natsu. _Hibiki sighs in relief.

_Destroy… all six… lacrima… at one time. _Gray struggles to say.

_Where's Mira? _I think to myself.

_So, who's fighting Zero? Because I think we'd kick another crack at him… right boys? _Mira says weakly.

_Eighteen minutes left. We've got to hurry! _Happy manages to say. _We owe it to Carla, Wendy, and Lucy to protect their guild! _

Smiling broadly at what Happy said, I look towards Lucy with a large smile on my face. Giving me a small one in return, I watch as she lowers her head to the ground, so that her bangs shadow her eyes.

_Guys, my telepathy is about to cut out. A while ago, I uploaded a map to each of your minds. I numbered the lacrima so you could find them. Everyone chose a number, okay? _Hibiki explains.

_I'll take one. _Lucy and Natsu say at the same time.

"Oh hell no… one is mine pinky" Lucy growls.

_I said it first!_ Natsu retorts.

"Who saved your life… twice? Oh, that's right. Me! I call dibs on one!" Lucy demands.

_Fine, I'm coming with you then… _Natsu sighs.

_Two. _Gray says.

_I'll take three. _Mira adds.

_Then I shall take number four. _Ichyia says. _I can tell it's closest to me thanks to the smell of its parfume. _

_You mean because you see it on the map? _Erza asks annoyed.

_My honey, why do you insist on making a fool out of me? _Ichyia asks sounding depressed.

_I can take number five. _Erza announces.

_That leaves me with -. _Jellal starts, but cuts off.

_You're left with number six. _Erza answers for him.

_Whose voice did I hear just now? _Natsu questions. _Is there someone there with you Erza?_

There's a lot of static in my head, but everything quiets down as we watch Cristina fall out of the sky. Gasping, I stare wide eyed at the small explosion from off in the distance. "Wendy" Lucy says to me.

"Huh?" I ask quietly.

"Go to lacrima number six. I have a feeling you might be needed there…" she says as she starts to walk away.

"But -" I protest.

"No buts, Wendy… Just, uh, remember that whenever you find yourself doubting how far you can go… remember how far you have come. Remember everything you went through, everything you have faced, all the battles you have won, and the fears you have overcome. Don't doubt yourself. You're the Sky Dragon Slayer. Have some faith in what you can do. Good luck, stay safe, and we'll meet when this is all over" Lucy says with her back towards me as she slowly walks away, a black cape draped over her shoulders.

"Good luck, Lucy!" I call out after her.

**Lucy's POV**

Walking away from Wendy again has got to be the hardest thing I have ever done…

Following the map inside my head, I take a right down an alleyway, and walking down a steep set of steps, I reach a tunnel, and come face to face with Natsu. "You're looking worse for wear there… pinky" I chuckle.

"Shut up" he grumbles taking a shaky step forward, but stumbles. Catching him before he falls, I sigh.

"Take it easy, okay? You were just hit with a spell that should've killed you. You Fairy Tail mages are something else" I sigh as I sling his right arm over my shoulders and put my left hand on his waist to steady him.

"Thanks" he mumbles as we limp forward.

"Natsu, what made you think you could handle this by yourself?" I sigh as we continue to trudge forward.

"Brain... He's here... I need to beat him. I need to beat him for you, for Wendy, for everyone else" Natsu mumbles.

"For me? Why?" I question.

"You're my friend. He was planning on destroying your guild! Of course I would defeat him for you!" He grins up at me.

"But you're hurt..." I sigh.

"Does it matter? No! I'm going to kick his ass!" He grins.

"Natsu... There's no way you could beat him like this" I sigh once again.

"And you think that's going to stop me?! The voices of my friends, their emotions, they make me stronger! As long as I have people I care about by my side, I'll always come out on top! That's what it means to be a member of Fairy Tail!" He says giving me a thumbs up.

Shaking my head at him, we continue to walk down the dark hallway. "You're wrong... You know?" Natsu says after a while.

"About what?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not afraid of you, Lucy" Natsu says seriously. "If I feel anything towards you, is the fact that you're incredibly stupid for thinking that you scared me, or the fact that you just wrecked your chances of having relationships with people. You haven't wrecked anything…"

"Look at you, using your big boy words" I laugh.

"I'm serious here, Lucy" he sighs.

"I know… Thanks" I smile down at him.

Nodding his head, we come to the end of the tunnel, where a bright light is enlightening through the darkness. Coming to the end of the hallway, I rest Natsu on the wall as I take a breather. This kid's heavier than he looks.

Turning my head to the open area, the first thing I notice is the giant sphere in the middle of the room, a top a stone column. Looking down, I see a man with white shoulder length hair, a camouflage shirt, navy pants adorned with fur circling the legs, and calf high black boots. Laughing at me, I furrow my eyebrows together.

"Fancy meeting you here, brats" he laughs. "You looking for a fight? You found one."

Chuckling, Natsu gets off the wall and stands in between Brain and I… or is it Zero know. God, his split personality pisses me off. "This is my fight Lucy… you got your turn before. Just, make sure to destroy that lacrima thingy when it's time. I'll hold him off" Natsu growls.

"I wonder which one of us will make it out of here alive. Me or you?" Natsu laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back!**

**Hello...**

**So, I'm back to the world of FanFiction with an update!**

**Praise me!**

**No, I'm kidding... don't do that. **

**All failed jokes aside, here's chapter eight!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter Eight **

**Natsu's POV**

"Come at me… boy" Brain chuckles. Or is it Zero now? I'm confused.

"Yeah, I'm fired up" I chuckle cracking the knuckles on my right fist. Lighting my fists on fire, I run towards Brain, right fist raised and ready to attack.

As he dodges my fists, I growl and light my foot on fire. Aiming a kick to his head, I watch as he dodges that as well.

As I fly away from him, I am a Dragon's Roar to his body, but when it reaches him, the flames explode, and he stands there perfectly fine. Landing on my feet and balancing out, I stare intently at him. "You sure you don't want some help Natsu?" Lucy asks from off to the side.

"This is my fight" I growl dangerously. "And I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Impressive, you're much more agile than when we last met" he comments. "Dark Capriccio!" he chants holding out two fingers to the side as a green ball forms around the two fingers. Pointing his hand towards me, a large beam of magic shoots towards me.

"Natsu!" I hear Lucy cry.

Dodging out of the way, I stare at Zero. "As you can see, I'm twice as strong as Brain" he sneers. Looking at him confused, he waves his hand up in the air, and a green and orange beam of magic hits me in the chin, sending me backwards. Groaning in pain, Zero laughs louder and louder and he makes the beam of magic energy continue to hit me, sending me every which way.

"You were wondering who would make it out alive?!" Zero laughs. "I think it's obvious that I'll be me" he says deranged as I'm continually hit with the beam.

Flying backwards from when the beam hit me, I watch as it comes towards me at break neck speed. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" I chant lighting my fist on fire and punch the beam, causing me to slide back along with it, as my fire combines with the beam.

Trying to come to a stop, I grunt at the amount of force this thing has. Planting my feet on the ground and refusing to move, I watch as the beam disappears and only leaves smoke behind. Bending over and panting from all the energy it took out of me, I close my eyes. "Natsu…" I hear Lucy mumble.

"Don't… move. This is my fight" I growl at her. Looking up at Zero, I see he has a smug look on his face.

"I must say I'm surprised that you were able to stop a piercing spell" he says. About to answer, and knock his brains out, I'm hit with a large amount of fire.

Flying back, I notice a familiar head of blue hair. Landing feet first on the ground in front of Lucy, I snap my gaze to him. "Who's there?!" Zero questions.

"Jellal" I growl out seeing the smug look on his face.

"Well hello" Brain says darkly. "I take it your memory has returned?" he asks.

Growling at him, Lucy helps me stand up.

"Yes" Jellal answers simply.

"That's Jellal?" I hear Lucy murmur. "Wow, he's hot" she nods her head approvingly.

"You shouldn't have come here!" I yell at him. "Jellal!" I shout running towards him, ready to take him out, but he tries to stop me by sending another fireball my way. "Did you forget flames don't work on me?!" I growl.

"Yes, briefly. But I remembered just in time. Only you can stop Zero" Jellal says smiling a little as I get rid of all the flames.

"What?!" Zero exclaims.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but for a Fire dragon Slayer, doesn't the power of flame amplify your magic?" Jellal questions.

"Yeah, that's true, but why?" I ask looking at the flames still surrounding my body.

"Liar! Judging by your actions, your memory has not been restored" Zero growls.

"I didn't lie to you. Only my memories of Natsu have returned. I'm determined to stop Nirvana. Whether or not my memories have returned will not affect my goal" Jellal says.

"I don't get it. What happened to you?" I ask.

"When I awoke, it was as though my memory had been completely wiped clean" Jellal explains as I gasp and the flames die out from my body. "Although I have no recognition of behaving like a vile cretin, it seems that was the case. I've brought harm to not only you and Erza, but to all of Fairy Tail. It's time to make amends. I want to help you protect Wendy's guild. I want to stop Nirvana. I know we can do it as long as we work together" Jellal says.

"I don't believe you!" I shout as I punch him across the face. "You're saying you forgot everything you did to us?! Quit pretending to be on our side or you'll pay!"

"Natsu, please, just accept the flames I gave you and move on" Jellal begs. Grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, I lift him into the air.

"You may have forgotten what happened in the past, but the rest of us haven't. I still remember… everything! You made Erza cry!" I shout at him.

"How pathetic" I hear Zero say from behind us. "If you're going to argue, must you do it in front of me? Quit wasting my time!" he shouts as he sends another one of the green and orange beams towards us.

Escaping my hold, Jellal darts in front of me and blocks the attack. "Ah" Zero says impressed. A flash of a memory surfaces of Simon protecting Erza in my head as I watch Jellal protect me for the blast.

Hearing him grunt in pain, I watch as he staggers and collapses to the floor in a sitting position.

"Why, Jellal?" I question.

"Just go ahead and kill me if that's what you have to do" Jellal pants. "I'm already battered and torn to shreds. But first, let me give you the power to stop him" he says holding out his palm as a little golden flame appears.

"I've never seen such a golden flame" I gasp.

"This is the flame of rebuke" Jellal answers.

"What's the flame of rebuke?"

"I'm not asking you to grant forgiveness. All I want, is to give you strength. Because, I believe in you" Jellal says weakly as he crashes to the floor. "Erza trusts you more than anyone, and so, I shall as well" he says smiling a little.

Widening my eyes, I slowly reach my hand to his open one, where I grasp a hold of it. Accepting the flame, I watch as I covers my entire body. Starting to eat it, I feel a sense of wholeness inside me. Looking up, I see Lucy standing a little ways away from Zero with a small smile on her face. _I promise to protect your guild Lucy… I promise to protect you!_

"Thanks for the chow. But, that doesn't mean you're off the hook, Jellal. Not yet" I say to him as I step over his body and face Zero once again.

"You've made a grave mistake. By eating the flame of rebuke, you now share the sins of your mortal enemy" Zero taunts.

"A couple of sins isn't going to scare me. Everyone if Fairy Tail's got their share. But the real sin, is turning your back on someone when they just want to help" I announce getting into a battle position. "Especially when they give you the power to fight evil!" I scream as I ignite my body with the flames of rebuke and charge towards Zero.

Head-butting Zero in the stomach, I grab onto his shirt and fling him towards the wall where he lands with a sickening crunch.

Getting up again, he shoots the green and orange beam towards me once again, but as I light my fists on fire, I slap it away if it was nothing more than a few droplets of water. Charging towards him again, I pick, kick, knee, and hit him all over his body, not allowing him to move anywhere.

Kicking me in the head, he thinks he has the upper hand, but as I land on my hands, I kick him in the stomach, making him fly back a little. Slapping me across the face, I fly away, but as I turn towards Zero as I fly, I get ready for a Dragon's Roar.

Shooting him towards the ceiling, he makes a large dent in the roof. Smiling at my handy work, I stare up at him, and watch as he falls to the ground.

"So much power…" I hear him mutter as I ignite my body into flames and grow my own version of Dragon Scales.

"Oh man" I gasp. "It's like when I ate all that etherion!" Laughing, I look at my arms and the golden flames surrounding me. "Awesome! It's like my power and strength suddenly doubled, maybe even tripled!" I smile.

Watching Zero get up from in front of me, he stares at me in shock. "I'd never thought you'd have it. Dragon Force is the final form of Dragon Slaying Magic" he points out. "From what I understand, it gives the slayer destructive power, comparable to that of a true Dragon's" he grins evilly. "I'm intrigued, so, show me…"

"You sure you want me to do that?" I growl at him.

"Yes, let's see the Dragon's power" he sneers.

"Alright, but I warned you!" I shout running towards him and aiming a punch to his face, but am stopped when a barrier appears.

Flung back by an invisible force, I charge at Zero again, aiming for his face with my elbow. Blocking my blow, he smiles sadistically. "You're no match for Dark Gravity!" he screams bending over and placing both hands on the floor, causing it to crack and glow green. Falling through the hole, I watch as Zero gets farther and farther away.

"Natsu!" I hear Lucy scream.

Falling and falling, I try my best to come to a stop, but I can't seem to find anything to stop me. Noticing the openness below me, I reach out and grab onto the ledge, dangling outside of Nirvana. Pulling myself up and into the leg once again, I lay down and look off to the side. "Yikes, that was close…" I breathe out.

Growling, I sit up and watch Zero come flying towards me. Placing his hands in front of him, I watch as multiple green beams of dark energy fly towards me. Using my flames to dodge out of the way, I land on the ground a good ways away from the opening. "Zero Slash!" Zero yells making a whip like thing to try and attack me.

Flipping out of the way, I land on my feet again and stare at him. Continuing to fling this thing at me, I continue to flip, dodge and block this thing to the best of my ability.

Making two of these things appear on his hands, I grow tired of this and take a deep breath in. Blowing out a column of fire, I watch as it makes its impact. Landing on the ground, I smile as I watch my large fire hide Zero form my sight, but my eyes widen and I gasp as Zero dispels my fire.

Charging towards me, Zero raises his fist in the air and aims for my face. Raising an arm to protect myself, I feel the crushing weight of his punch, as the ground cracks below me.

An explosion goes off because of the pressure, and I manage to get away, but as the smoke still stands, Zero emerges and jumps through the air. "Dark Delete!" he chants as little green bullets fly towards me.

Running and dodging them all, I stop as one hits me in the back, making a smoke bomb, and causes me to stop moving. Looking up at him through the smoke, he smiles as he sends another beam of green and orange towards me.

Hitting my straight in the stomach, I'm sent flying backwards and hit the wall. Grunting in pain, I collapse to the floor. Looking up the best I can, I watch as Zero shoots more and more green bullets towards me, creating dust as he does so.

Flying out of the dust with my fist raised, he copies me, and we meet in the center, creating a massive explosion of yellow and green light.

Landing on the ground with a thump, I groan in pain. Suddenly feeling a sharp pain run through my back, I feel too tired to move. "Are you telling me that's the best Dragon Force can do?" he taunts. "Dragon's once ruled this world, and that's their extent of their power? What a travesty!" he laughs as I notice that he's kicking me in the back.

"You cannot defeat the master of the Oracion Seis" Zero laughs.

"No, but I can" I hear a feminine voice say from in front of me. Looking up weakly, I see Lucy standing there wearing a cape looking thing. "You have three minutes, Natsu. I'll hold him off as best I can. Get up there and destroy that lacrima. You've proven yourself more than worthy, and I thank you for giving him a beating, but now, it's my turn to protect you" she says turning her head to me and smiling brightly.

"Lucy" I mutter.

"You can thank me later" she jokes turning to face Zero. "Now get up there" she demands.

"I see you've come to join the party, Nightmare. You know. I've been saving my ultimate spell for you for a while now, and let me just say, once I'm through with you… I'm going to destroy every last light wizard here" he screams at Lucy.

Watching her cape flutter, and her hair turn white, red, blue, and grey, I stand up weakly and listen to what she said. "You have one minute Natsu! Go now!" Lucy screams at me.

Nodding my head weakly, I climb up to the top of the leg where the lacrima is located. Looking down to Lucy and Zero, I watch as she smiles up at me as Zero does some weird pose thing. "Genesis Zero!" Zero cries as a purple substance comes from his hands. Watching as Lucy does nothing to stop it, Zero says "Now open, portal to the Demon's wail. Go, travellers of the void. I want you to consume that girl's soul and her memory. Consume her very existence! Devour her, do it for the sake of your master!" Brain commands as the purple things look more and more like hands and people.

"Lucy!" I scream as I watch her completely being covered with the hands.

"Ten seconds!" I hear Lucy's faint voice scream.

Shakily looking back to the lacrima, I stare at it intently.

"Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" I chant as I jump up to the level of the lacrima and shoot it with my magic. Watching it shatter before my very eyes, I land to the ground and run over to the opening, where the purple people reduce to nothing, and Lucy is nowhere to be seen.

"And now, you too are a traveler of the infinite void. Goodbye, Nightmare" Zero says happily.

"Lucy!" I scream. "Come on! Where are you?!" I scream.

Suddenly, there's a bright light emitting from below. "Right here" Lucy growls as the light dies down and she kneels panting.

"No, it can't be! How did she come back from the void?!" Brain questions.

"You know, Zero… you've lost your touch. It took me a shorter amount of time to leave that place. You know perfectly well I can't stay there" Lucy sneers as she shakily stands up and stalks towards Brain. "You've heard the rumors, haven't you? I'm born from nothing, my home is the void" her voice booms as she breaks out into a run towards Zero.

Punching him across the face, Zero goes flying into the wall, a sickening crack sounding throughout the hall. Stalking towards him, Lucy's body starts to glow red as flames lick her body. "You were wrong to underestimate me Zero" she says darkly.

Feeling the overflowing power from up here, my knees buckle from the pressure.

Still keeping an eye on Lucy, I watch as she picks zero up by the collar and throws him up towards me, where I punch him in the face and send him flying into another wall.

Watching Lucy collapse, I jump down towards her. "Lucy! You okay? That was amazing!" I grin at her.

Unresponsive to me, I shake her slightly. "Lucy? You okay?" I repeat.

Hearing a groan from her and a muffled 'shut up', I laugh and help her up. "You are officially the scariest person I have ever met" I admit.

"Be lucky that you weren't Brain" she sighs as she leans against me for support.

* * *

Helping her walk back up to the surface, I help her lean against a wall as I walk over to Jellal, to help him stand. "Thanks" I mumble.

Smiling at me, I look over to Lucy, only to see her in a headlock from Brain. "Lucy!" I scream trying to run over to her.

About to take another step, the ground starts to crumble and crack, and both Lucy and I look down. "Natsu, get out of here!" Lucy screams.

"What?! No way! I'm not leaving you behind!" I shout over the now falling rubble.

"There's not enough time! Get out of here!" she chokes out as she claws at Zero's arm around her neck.

"Damn it Brain! Why can't you just die?!" I scream at him as Jellal tries to pull me back.

"Natsu, we have to get out of here" he says weakly.

"No! Not without Lucy!"

"Natsu, leave!" she chokes.

Watching as Brain slams her into the stone, I feel a sharp pain inside of me as I watch the ground below them collapse and both of them disappearing from my sight.

"Lucy!" I scream trying to run towards them, but feel myself being pulled back and away from where the fell.

Feeling another sharp pain, but this one on my head, I see the world around me go black.

* * *

When I come to, I'm surrounded by a sticky liquid. "Love drives us to save our friends! Oh yeah!" I hear from behind me. _Wait, where am I? What's going on?! _

"There he is, always with the dramatic entrance" I hear Gray's voice says.

"You're okay!" I hear Wendy cry. Opening my eyes, I look around to see all the smiling faces of my friends around me.

As Jellal and I are placed on the ground, Wendy laughs and rushes over to me laughing. "Natsu!" she laughs as she tackles me into a hug. "You kept your promise! You're the greatest! I can't thank you enough" she says crying.

Smiling down at her, I laugh at her antics. Putting my hands on her shoulders and pulling her away from me, I crouch down to her eye level. "If it weren't for you, Cait Shelter would have been wiped out" she says.

"Well, there's no way I couldn't have done it on my own. Thanks you guys… and Lucy" I say looking around, but realize she's not here. "Where's Lucy? Did she show up yet?" I ask slightly afraid of the answer.

"No, I'm afraid not…" Mira says softly as she walks over to us.

"Wasn't she with you?!" Wendy cries as stares at me in shock and takes a step back.

"She was, but we got… separated?" I say nervously.

"What exactly happened, Natsu?" Erza questions as she walks towards me.

"Well, we defeated Brain and destroyed the lacrima…. But then as I was helping Jellal get up, Brain put her in a headlock and she told me to leave" I explain. "I didn't want to, but when everything started to collapse, I felt myself being pulled away as she and Brain fell through a hole in the floor" I say sadly.

Hearing Wendy gasp, she takes a step away from me. "Lucy?" she calls out weakly. "Come on, please don't joke around. You promised… remember?" Wendy says looking around.

Hearing an explosion off into the distance, we all snap our heads to that direction.

"Lucy!" Wendy and I scream as we run forward, everyone else trailing behind us.

As we get closer and closer to where the explosion went off, the first thing I notice is the two bodies. Heading over to the one with blonde hair, I notice the cuts and bruises all over her body, as well as the ripped clothes. Kneeling beside her along with Wendy, I listen closely. She's not breathing…

"Lucy! Come on!" Wendy cries as she tries to use her Sky Magic on her.

When she doesn't respond, I grow angry. "Lucy! You idiot! Wake up! You're just going to leave Wendy behind like this?!" I scream at her.

"Natsu!" I hear people scold me.

Hearing Lucy take a sharp in-take of breath, her eyes still closed, she mumbles "You know, you're incredibly loud…"

"Lucy!" Wendy cries tackling her into a hug as well.

"Hey kiddo!" Lucy smiles, opening her eyes and sitting up, hugging Wendy back.

"As much as we hate to break up this touching moment, but, we have to break up this touching moment" a male voice says from in front of us. Looking up, I see a man with green-black hair and glasses standing in front of us. "My name is Lahar, the commander of the fourth division for the Magic Council. We are here to put former Oracion Seis member Hoteye under arrest" he announces.

"What?! No!" Jura protests.

"It's alright, I'll surrender" the guys says happily.

"Richard… why?" Jura protests.

"I cannot fully embrace a life of virtue if my past transgressions continue to haunt me. This is my chance to atone for my sins. It's best that I have a clean slate when I find my brother. That way I have nothing to hide. Don't you agree?" he asks.

"I do indeed. May I continue to search for your brother in your steed?" Jura asks.

"You'd do that for me?" Hoteye asks astounded.

"I would be honoured. I just need his name" Jura replies.

"His name is Wally. Wally Buchanan" he answers.

"He's your brother?!" Erza questions.

"The blockhead?!" Gray, Happy, and I scream.

"I miss him dearly. He was a good kid. In fact, he was the best little brother anyone could ask for" Hoteye says softly.

"I know your brother, Richard" Erza says taking a step towards him and Jura.

"You do?" he questions.

"Yes, he's an old friend of mine. You should be pleased to know that he's happily travelling the continent right now" Erza answers as Hoteye… or Richard begins to cry.

Voluntarily going with the council, they're all about to leave when they notice Jellal. "It's him!" one of the men shout out.

"J-Jellal" Lahar sneers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, sorry for not updating for a bit. **

**I've been a little bit busy with school. **

**So, I'm super excited about this chapter! I think it's my favourite one so far. **

**You'll understand why once you read it… maybe, I don't know. I just really like this chapter!**

**So, hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**P.P.S. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, grammar issues, or any boring parts. **

**Chapter Nine**

**Natsu's POV**

After Jellal got taken away from us, as well as Richard, Erza got into a really depressed mood. She thought we didn't notice, but we did.

All feeling bad for her, we decided that she needed her space, but even after we did so, we could still hear her sniffles and sobs coming from a cliff not far away.

Sitting down beside Lucy, I can see her tense when another sobs escapes Erza's mouth. "I have to talk to her" Lucy mumbles getting up and walking away.

Curious, I follow Lucy as she walks over to Erza. Taking a seat on a rock above them, I watch as Lucy takes a seat beside my red-headed friend.

"Erza, please, stop crying" Lucy whispers putting a hand on her back. "I know how you're feeling right now, believe me, I know exactly what you're going through. But, you need to be strong for your friends. I know we only met a couple days ago, but I can tell when friends love each other. I don't quite understand what Jellal was to you… but, no more crying" she says soothingly as Erza's sobs begin to cease.

"I feel so empty for some reason…" Erza mumbles.

"I know. I know. Missing someone is the worst feeling in the world. It's going to be tough, but, you're Titania of Fairy Tail, there's nothing you can't handle" Lucy jokes.

"For someone as dangerous as you, I – I never would have expected you to be this way" Erza says wiping her eyes.

"Believe me… I know" Lucy sighs standing up. "Now, come on. We got to get back to everyone and leave for our guild in the morning" she says reaching her hand out.

Taking it, Lucy helps Erza stand up. "Now, put a smile on. It suits you better."

Nodding her head, Lucy and Erza walk back to the camp talking. Smiling at the two, I look up to the sky. _Do you see the friends I surround myself with, Igneel? They're pretty awesome, aren't they?_

* * *

"Master!" Wendy sobs as Erza holds her, and Lucy stands off to the side speechless and wide-eyed.

After a ways of travelling, we found out that not only did we save their guild, but their guild wasn't actually a guild. They were ancient people from four hundred years ago… or something like that. Then, they all disappeared, leaving Lucy and Wendy behind.

"I promise…" Lucy mumbles as she looks up to the sky. "I'll keep her safe. I'll look for it. Just like you asked. I promise" she repeats softly, almost inaudibly.

"I know all too well, the pain of losing a loved one. But, you'll heal. We'll help you. You have Lucy, and Carla, and now you have all of us. We are all here for you Wendy" Erza says as she pulls Wendy into a hug. "You'll heal" she whispers. Watching her gaze shift up to Lucy, they share a look, and a nod. "Come with us. Be a part of Fairy Tail" Erza smiles.

"We welcome you three with open arms" Mira smiles.

"Actually, you'll be accepting two with open arms" Lucy corrects. "I have to keep a promise, but I'll be there as soon as I can" she says looking at Wendy. "I'm not leaving, okay? I'll be back in a month or so… I promise."

"Okay" Wendy says hoarsely as she gets up with Erza. "I'll come with you" she smiles shakily.

"Wherever Wendy goes, I follow" Carla announces.

"I'll be there in a month. I just have to take care of a few things" Lucy says before she backs away and walks through the town, away from us.

* * *

Finally reaching the guild, we are welcomed by silence, but then by a massive cheer that shakes the building.

After a long, long time explaining what happened, we announce that Wendy and Carla are our newest members, and the fact that we are getting another mage in a month or so.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Wendy says cheerfully as she bows down.

"Adorable!" Wakaba gushes.

"Look, there's even a female Happy!" Nab points out.

"I bet your mom's really pretty!" Macao announces.

Slinking away from everyone, I go and look for Ice Cube in hopes to get a long awaited fight, but instead get pulled into a conversation with Elfman who wanted to know about my fights.

"—and then the giant snake sprouted wings and started flying!" I announce.

"Yeah, yeah, now I know you're pulling my leg. Snakes aren't manly enough to fly!" Elfman snickers.

"You saw it!" Happy announces to the air. _Who is he talking to anyways?_

**Wendy's POV**

So far, everyone in the guild is really nice, and I'm starting to feel like its home… only one thing's missing… Lucy…

"So, mind telling us what magic you use? We're all guessing that your cat uses the same magic as Happy" someone shouts from the crowd.

"Wait a minute! Don't you dare compare me to that furry horn dog!" Carla outbursts.

"Don't mind her" I say to the crowd. "I use healing and support magic" I inform them. "Actually, I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer" I say proudly. But, as soon as I do, the guild goes quiet. _Did I do something wrong already?_

"That's awesome!" everyone cheers. "We have another Dragon Slayer!"

"Aw yeah" I think the one known as Macao cheers.

"Just like Natsu and Gajeel!" a big man yells. He's Reetus, right? There's so many people I can't keep track!

"I never heard of a guild with three Dragon Slayers in it!" a man smoking a cigarette cheers. "We're going to be even more unstoppable now!"

"Welcome to the family, happy to have you around!"

Smiling at all of them, I can already tell that I'm really going to like it here.

**One Month Later**

Sitting at a table and talking with Natsu, I sip on my vanilla milkshake and Carla drinks her tea.

"Wendy!" I hear a voice off to the side. Turning my head, I see Mira standing at the doors of the guild with a blonde haired girl who seems to be writing something down on a piece of paper at a nearby table.

Staring at the person, I watch as she turns around, revealing familiar brown eyes, and a warm smile. "Lucy!" I cry scrambling out of my chair and running towards her.

Kneeling down to my height, she engulfs me in her arms, hugging me tightly. "I missed you" she mumbles.

"I missed you more. Where did you go?" I ask gripping the back of her shirt, refusing to let go.

"I had to get something for you. It was Master Roubaul's last request for me. Here" she says pulling away a little and showing me a sliver sword necklace, with a purple gem in the middle of it. "It was extremely hard to find… so, keep it safe, okay?" Lucy smiles at me.

"You're here to stay, right? You're not going to leave again?" I ask putting the necklace over my head.

"Well, I was going to ask to join… but, I don't know the rules around here" she says getting up and looking at Mira. "I assume you're in command?" Lucy asks her.

Mira, chuckling at Lucy's statement, shakes her head. "As flattered as I am, no, that's not me. I just run the bar and give out the guild marks. But, the small man drinking a mug of beer is the one in charge" Mira explains pointing to the bar where the master resides.

"Oh, apologies, then" Lucy mumbles shifting on her feet. "Wendy, can I speak with you outside for a moment?" she whispers.

Nodding my head excitedly, I follow Lucy out of the guild. We walk a fair distance away from the guild, when she turns around and smiles softly. "I don't know if I can do this, Wendy" she sighs.

"Do what?" I ask tilting my head in confusion.

"I don't know if I can handle joining another guild. I mean, the last one I was at, wasn't even a real guild, and you know, I can't really handle big crowds" she explains.

"But Fairy Tail is a good guild! Everyone there is like family, and I know they'll accept you, even if you did some pretty scary things in the past" I cheer.

"Wendy," Lucy sighs. "Okay, I'll try" she gives in.

"Yes!" I scream grabbing her wrist and dragging her back to the guild, where I bring her right up to the master. "Master, this is Lucy!" I say pushing her forward.

"So, you're the Lucy Wendy never shut up about" he chuckles. "Pleased to meet 'ya" he grins at Lucy. "I'm Makarov, the master of the guild. I assume you want to join?"

"Uh, yes, sir, please" she mumbles shifting on her feet awkwardly.

"Alright then, mind telling me what magic you use?" he questions pulling out the guild stamp.

"I would rather keep that a secret" Lucy whispers.

"Hmm, okay. Where do you want your stamp?" he asks holding the stamp up in the air. "And what colour?"

"Can I get on my left arm, like on the back of my shoulder? Any colour's fine. It's not like it's going to stay that way anyways" she mumbles the last part.

Nodding his head, the Master moves her shirt out of the way, and places the guild mark on the back of her left shoulder, making it come out as a blue colour. "Huh, I chose pink" Makarov states.

"I guess it was a malfunction" Lucy says quickly as she fixes her shirt and steps away a bit.

Nodding his head slowly, the master raises an eyebrow. "I'll get Mirajane to have it fixed immediately then. Enjoy the guild, Lucy" she says absent-minded as he jumps off the counter and walks away, hands behind his back.

Smiling up at Lucy, I grab her hand. "I'm happy you're back" I smile.

"Me too" she grins patting my head.

"Lucy?" I hear voices off to the side.

"Huh?" Lucy asks turning around. Following her actions, I notice Gray, Natsu, and Erza standing there in shock. "Oh, hey, Natsu, Erza, and Gray, right?"

"Wow, so you finally showed up, huh?" Gray jokes sticking his hands in his pockets. "Took you a while."

"Nice to see you again, Lucy. I hope that your mission went well?" Erza asks shovelling some cake into her mouth.

"Huh? Mission…? Oh! Yeah, took me a while, but I'm in one piece" she smiles.

"Good" Erza smiles walking away. "Oh, and Lucy, welcome to the family" she says waving.

As I shift my gaze over to Natsu, he just stares at Lucy with a weird look on his face. Gray, elbowing Natsu in the ribs, tells him to say hello and not just stare like an idiot.

"Hey" Natsu says.

"Hey" Lucy repeats.

Sighing, I shove her towards Natsu, making her give me a scowl. "Oh please, just talk to him! I'll see you around Lucy!" I shout running away.

Hiding behind a corner, I watch as Natsu opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by a gruff voice coming from the front doors. _Remind me to kill him later…_

"Oi Salamander!" he shouts.

**Gajeel's POV**

After completing another mission, yet again, I walk towards the guild, sack in hand. _I wonder if Salamander's still hung up on that girl he met from the whole Oracion Seis thing. _

Opening the doors, I see him standing with a blonde haired girl. _Is this the chick he's been talking about, non-stop? Huh… she smells familiar._

"Oi Salamander!" I shout from the doors and walk towards him and the girl.

"What is it now Metal Head?" Natsu growls looking past the girl and glaring at me.

"Is this the girl you've never shut up about? Seriously, chick, he hasn't stopped talking about you" I chuckle.

"That voice" I hear her mutter. "It can't be"

_Her voice… it sounds so familiar. _

"Black Steel Gajeel" she whispers turning around quickly with wide eyes.

"… No way" I gasp in surprise taking a step back and dropping my sack. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Me? What are you doing here?!" she shouts at me.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is my guild! Answer my question! What are you doing here?!" I growl.

"This is my guild too, I guess. I joined a few minutes ago" she sighs walking over to the closest table and sitting down as she puts her head in her hands and drops her face onto the table.

Walking over to her slowly, keeping my distance. I sit in front of her, ignoring the stares of everyone as they watch the scene unfold. "Uh, look, Nightmare, I'm not here to try and take you back. I joined Fairy Tail… okay? I wouldn't do that again" I grumble looking around me, to see if anyone heard what I said.

"You lied to me twice, Black Steel, I can't trust you again" she sighs and she uncovers her face and stares at me. "You were hired by my father, you found me, you gained my trust, told me you were my friend, heard almost all of my secrets, deceived me, tried to bring me back to that hell-hole, hunted me down, told me you were sorry, fucking tricked me again, and hurt me! I can't, and will not trust you ever again. You have my word" she snaps as she stands up quickly and leaves the guild.

"So, uh, I can't help but notice, something going on between you and Lucy" the Demon grins knowingly as she sits in front of me. _Who the hell is Lucy? Is she talking about Nightmare? Probably... I doubt it's her real name though..._

"Shut up, there ain't nothin' going on between me and that Princess" I growl crossing my arms.

"Oh, there's totally something going on" Titania grins evilly as she sits beside the Demon. "What happened between you exactly?"

"You heard her, didn't you, you two eavesdroppers? I hurt her, and she can't trust me. It's as simple as that. Now, leave me alone" I growl standing up and collection my sack from off the floor. Walking out the guild hall, I hear them both shout 'this isn't over!'

Shaking my head, I walk towards my house in the woods, a place far away from human contact. Unlocking the door and throwing my sack down, I flip on the lights to see a familiar blonde head of hair standing near my bookshelves, reading something. "You know, Black Steel, you write horrible songs" she points out, her back still facing me.

"So I've been told. What are you doing here? Hell, how did you even get in here?" I ask walking over to her and prying the notebook out of her hands and placing it back.

"You taught me well, Gajeel…" she sighs walking over to the couch and dropping down onto it. "The little things can even make a Dragon Slayer not remember. Time is a good one" she muses. "Look, I still hate your sorry ass, but I don't want to live in the past anymore, okay?" she sighs sitting up and rubbing her face. "I have a responsibility now. I have a family I have to take care of, and actual friends. I don't want to mess that up, not this time."

Nodding my head, I take a seat in front of her. "Look, I -"

"I don't want to hear it" she cuts me off. "Just, uh, stay out of my way… okay?" Nightmare explains standing up. Walking over to my door, she opens it without even touching it.

"You know, as guild mates, I have to know your name" I call after her.

"No you don't!" she calls out slamming the door behind her.

Smirking, I shake my head. _She'll never change…_

"Come on out, Nightmare, I know you're still here" I chuckle.

"Damn, I hate that nose of yours" she growls coming out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here, really?" I ask standing up.

"I just missed the only person in my life that actually understood me, despite the fact that he's a god damned traitor" she explains sitting down on my couch. "And, I needed to ask you a favour" she mumbles.

"A favour?! What makes you think I'd do anything for you?!" I snap.

"And your ears, I hate your stupid ears" she adds. "Look, Wendy is my family. My little sister if you will. It's almost time, Gajeel… keep her safe, would you?"

"Look, punk, this is my turf. I don't have to do anything for you" I point out angrily.

"I know you don't. But you will anyways" she smiles. "I know you Gajeel, better than anyone. We told each other things no one else knows. And you know perfectly well what will happen if anyone close to me gets caught in the crossfire. Keep her safe… it's only for a week. After that, you have another two years before it happens again" she explains.

"You don't have much time left… do you?" I ask smugly as she shifts uncomfortably on the couch.

"It comes sooner than expected, okay?!" she snaps, her hair turning red for only a short second.

"Look, I'll keep the kid safe, alright? Just, uh, you stay safe too… If Salamander, hell, if anyone else finds out… you'll be dead in a second"

"I know" she looks away. "Thanks, Gajeel" she smiles standing up. "I still hate your ass by the way" she chuckles walking over to the door.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I smirk leaning against the door frame as she runs into the forest and disappearing from sight.

"What was that all about?" a male voice says from behind me.

Turning quickly, I see Natsu standing behind me with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. "What is with people and breaking into my house?!" I shout.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's a short update… Sorry. **

**Hope you still enjoy though!**

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Gajeel's POV**

"What the hell are you doing here Salamander?!" I growl at him, as he takes a seat on my couch.

"Well, when Lucy ran off, I thought something happened, so I went after her. We wound up here. I tried not to listen to your conversation, but with Dragon hearing, it's kind of hard not to listen in... Why would I kill Lucy?" he asks worriedly.

"Uh, look, Natsu, it was just a prank, okay? We both knew that you were here, so we decided to have a little fun with you. You're not going to kill Night – you're not going to kill Lucy" I correct myself as I sit on one of the chairs in front of the couch. _Jeez, if the flame idiot finds out what Lucy really is, then she's going to be in a lot of trouble..._

"God, you guys scared me! What the hell!" he yells jumping off from the couch and glaring at me.

"Serves you right for eavesdropping" I grumble, knowing perfectly well he can hear me.

"What's the deal with you two anyways?" he asks sitting back down.

"Why do you want to know?" I snap.

"Look, we're both males... and we're both Dragon Slayers... and she's a beautiful girl -" he starts.

"Don't even go there. We're not like that" I say rubbing my face. "When the hell did you get so smart and mature anyways?" I ask.

"I'm not as dense as I let on. People underestimate me that way, and then I just beat 'em up. They never see it coming" he says crossing his arms and leaning back. "To put it in perspective, I'm much smarter than half the people in the guild" he smirks.

"What the hell! So whenever you say something dumb, you're just acting?!" I exclaim.

"Well, duh, no one can be that stupid. Except for Gray..." he muses. "Look, what is the deal between you two?"

"We've had a past. It's not important" I sigh.

"When people say something isn't important, it usually is" he points out.

"Yeah, and why would I tell you?" I ask.

"Never mind. Anyways, see you at the guild Gajeel" he smiles walking over to my window and opening it. Jumping out of it, I sigh. _He's something else..._

* * *

Walking to the guild that morning, I feel a presence coming from behind me. Turning around quickly, getting into a battle stance, I see no one behind me, and feel the presence disappear. Scrunching my eyebrows together, I turn back around and continue on my way to the guild.

When I finally reach the front door, I see Nightmare standing there looking different...

Wearing a brown skirt with the whole front cut off, she wears black shorts underneath. Wearing a brown bikini top, and a brown leather belt with a whip and a pouch attached to it, I see her playing with the pouch. Her hair is straight, and it reaches her mid-back, a little star clip keeping her bangs out of her eyes.

Also wearing thigh high brown boots with a black swirling design on them, I notice an iron re-enforcement on the soul.

She also wears brown gloves on both hands with the top of the hand cut out, letting me see a few scars. Under the left glove, a black sleeve reaches up to her elbow, and on her right hand, the sleeve is bunched up at her wrist.

"Nightmare" I say coolly as I reach her.

"Black Steel" she mumbles. "I miscalculated" she sighs. "I need to leave right now..."

"Whoa, hold up, it's too early! It's not supposed to happen for another week!" I exclaim grabbing her shoulders and shaking them. "What aren't you telling me?"

"There are a lot of things you can't know Black Steel Gajeel. I have to say goodbye to Wendy. Take care of her, okay?" she gives me a shaky smile as she moves my hands and walks away.

"Hell no, what's goin' on?" I demand grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face me.

"My magic has been getting out of hand lately" she mumbles looking around her. "I have more outburst than usual, and I can't hide my emotions that easily. I'm having mood swings, something that has never happened before" she says her hair turning black. Black… I've never seen that colour. "I'm scared Gajeel. It's getting stronger, and every time I move, or breathe, or use magic of any kind, I feel it slipping away from me. I don't know why" she says, pure fear written across her face. "I know it's him doing it Gajeel… I know it's him! And I can't find him, or make it stop. And, it's scaring me" Nightmare says as tears stream down her face.

"What does that have to do with…?" I start looking around. "The curse?" I say in a hushed tone.

"The curse is just a down side Gajeel, it's something I was born with… I can't escape it. It's a torch I've had to bear for years… but this, whatever is happening to me… this isn't normal, and it's causing the curse to speed up. I don't have much time. I need to leave now, before me, or anyone else gets hurt" she says backing away.

"What do I tell Wendy?" I ask making her freeze.

"Tell her, that I had a very important mission to go on. That I'll be okay, and I'll be home in two weeks. Let her stay at your house okay? She has Carla, but sometimes I don't trust a cat taking care of Wendy… it's weird. You're a fellow Dragon Slayer… you can take care of her perfectly well. I trust you with this Gajeel... please, don't let me down" she says turning into a black mist and dispersing.

"Gajeel" I hear two dark voices behind me.

Turning around slowly, I see the demonic forms of Mira and Erza. "Yes?" I ask.

"What 'curse' is Lucy talking about?" they both ask.

"I can't tell you anything. It's not my story to tell. But, what I can tell you, is she doesn't have the name Nightmare for a reason" I grumble walking past them and into the guild, looking for the little one.

"Gajeel!" someone screams from off to the side, and I feel a weight on my back. "You ruined something special yesterday! Lucy and Natsu were going to confess their love for each other!" they scream.

Craning my neck slightly, I see the familiar head of blue hair, also known as Wendy. "Look kid, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon" I sigh grabbing onto the back of her shirt and prying her off my back. Placing her in front of me, I look down at the little Dragon Slayer. "Wendy, uh, look…" I sigh kneeling down in front of her. "Lucy had to leave" I start, but get cut off.

"What?! She said she was going to stay! She promised!" she cries.

"That's not what I mean. She's coming back, chill" I groan. "Look, Lucy had to go on a very important mission for about two weeks. She says she had to leave immediately, and she's sorry that she couldn't say goodbye. She left me in charge of you for the two weeks, so you'll be sticking with me, alright?" I tell her.

"I beg your pardon! Wendy will do no such thing. She will not sleep in the same place as a ruffian! I am perfectly capable of taking care of her, at Fairy Hills, far away from you!" the little white cat yells at me.

"Lucy told me she doesn't trust a cat with taking care of a teenage child" I point out.

"Who does that blonde hussy think she is?! Wendy and I were just fine until she waltz into our lives!" the cat yells.

"Carla!" Wendy scolds.

"Look kid, pack up your things, and meet me at the front doors tonight at eight" I grumble standing up and walking over to the bar.

_This is going to be exhausting…_

* * *

**So, some things are developing…**

**Lucy having a curse, the questionable relationship between Lucy and Gajeel, Gajeel taking care of Wendy, the plethora of eavesdroppers…**

**If any of you are confused with the story thus far, feel free to P.M. me!**

**Until chapter eleven, **

**I'm allysonntcerawrs ;)**

**Have a good night!**

**P.S. sorry if Gajeel is a bit, or a lot, OOC… I just think it works with the story. Sorry if any of you don't like it this way!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the hiatus. I was busy studying for exams :$**

**But, I managed to find time to write this! So, yay!**

**I like this chapter, it's a bit of an explanation… hope you don't mind.**

**So, enjoy chapter eleven!**

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**P.P.S. I want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this chapter.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Gajeel's POV**

"Gajeel?" a soft voice penetrates my darkness. "Gajeel?" they ask again. Blinking my eyes open, I turn my head to the side to see a sad looking Wendy in her pajamas. "Gajeel, where's Lucy?" she asks.

"What do ya mean, kid?" I grumble sitting up and rubbing my face.

"You said Lucy would be back in two weeks Gajeel, it's almost been a month now. Where is she? Every day, you tell me that it's in another week, but, no! It's been a month now Gajeel! Where is Lucy?!" Wendy cries.

"I don't know! Okay, kid? I don't know where she went, or how she is, or what's going on!" I snap at her.

"Do you at least know why she left?" she asks upset.

"Yeah, but it's not my story to tell. Look, she an old… friend of mine, so I'm worried about her too. I'll go looking for her with Salamander and Ice Cube in a couple hours. Maybe I'll bring Titania along. It would be best if you didn't come, though" I tell her as I get up and shuffle around my room packing a small bag. "You'll stay with your cat. She's good enough to keep you from following us" I grumble.

"Thanks Gajeel, for everything" she smiles at me as she skips out of my room.

Stopping all movement, I look at the piece of clothing in my hand, and then look around my room. "Nightmare, you better have a good explanation for this…"

* * *

"Oi, Salamander, Ice Cube, Titania, come over here for a second" I shout out through the guild as I look at a map that lays on my usual table.

"What do ya want, Metal Head?" Natsu asks as he and his flying blue cat stride over to me.

"What's up?" Gray asks popping up on my left.

"What do you need?" Erza questions standing at the other end of the table.

"You guys know Ni – Lucy, right?" I question scanning the map.

"We are acquainted, but we don't really know her" Erza points out.

"Yeah, whatever. She's been missing for about a month now, and Wendy wants me to go looking for her. Do you have any idea of where she might be?" I sigh.

"We don't really know her, that's the problem" Natsu sighs.

"We met her for about five minutes, then she saved our asses. Then she joined, and has been missing for about a month now… or so you say. So, no, we don't know her" Gray explains as he leans against a pole with his arms crossed.

"But it's odd. You seem to know her much more than we do, Gajeel" Erza smirks as she gets a devious gleam in her eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I growl.

"Gajeel, save me the lies. What happened between you and Lucy?" she asks.

"Nothing."

"Something happened." She retorts.

"Nothing happened."

"What happened?!" She exclaims.

"Nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"I betrayed her, okay?!" I snap. "I was hired to capture her and take her back to her father, but I got caught up in an all-out war. I found her afterwards, bloodied and beaten, like she just fought off an entire army! I took care of her for about a year until she woke up! We got close, and became friends! That's when shit started and we got separated! I found her again two years later, and we became friends again. Then, I deceived her, brought her back to her father, got paid, and left. That's when all this Nightmare shit happened! She was destroying dark guilds, trying to find me… to kill me. She hated me after everything we went through" I say and then take a deep breath in. "So, I went to her. I found her, we fought, and I died" I mumble as I sit down in a chair. "She saved me though. She brought me back. We were fine, until I was given a huge sum of money to bring her back. So, I brought her back. And I never saw her again" I explain. "That is, until the other day. When we were together, we had a little history. We told each other everything, we trusted each other that much. She told me she had to leave for about two weeks, and to take care of Tiny Tot Dragon Slayer" I grumble.

Looking up at the three, I see Natsu and Gray have an enraged look on their face, while Erza has one of pity. "She, talked to me before she left…" Erza sighs.

"What?!" I growl jumping up and out of the chair.

"She told me that if you started acting like… this, to give you something" she tells me as she re-equips a small box. Taking it in my hands, I look at it. It's a small, heavy black box with a gold ribbon around it. Scrunching my eyebrows together, I open the box. Once I get sight of what it is, I let it drop t0 the floor, and clatter out of the box. Standing there speechless, looking off into the distance, I try to figure out what Nightmare could mean by this.

Gathering up my packs, I pick up the object, grab the three other teens by the back of their clothes, and rush out of the guild.

"Gajeel, what the hell man!" Gray screams at me.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Erza cries.

"What was in the box, Gajeel?" Natsu asks.

"No time" I growl.

"Gajeel, what was in the box?" Natsu asks once again.

Not answering any of them, I find the nearest car dealership and shove everyone in the back. Getting behind the wheel, and putting on the SE Plug, I start the car and peel out of the dealership.

"Gajeel! Answer me know! Where are we going? What's going on? What was in the box?" Erza questions over the wind as she punches a motion-sick Natsu until he's unconscious.

"There was a special heirloom of Lucy's family in that box. One that has been passed down through generations. No one knows what exactly it was meant for, but Lucy told me a legend about her family one day. Apparently, one of her ancestors got a spell placed on them, a curse to make them see the future. Made him go crazy of something. But, one day, he saw a premonition about a girl with multicoloured hair and different auras surrounding her in immense pain and screaming on the ground, surrounded by fire and darkness. She was changing. That's where the premonition ends. This guy was really nervous about this thing, so he created a weapon. One in disguise. If something like this ever happened to a female member of Lucy's family, the weapon had to be used. It would kill them, but it would protect millions. It was passed down to every female member of the family, until it got to Lucy" I explain.

"You don't mean…" Gray starts.

"I'm getting there" I snap. "Lucy has a one of a kind magic, the only one in the entire world that can use it. She didn't create her magic, she didn't learn it, and she didn't want it. She was born with it. Always has been able to use it. It's a blessing… and a curse. Every year or so, she goes into hiding for a couple of days. She told me there was always something she had to do. But, when I was with her, I followed her, and saw what happened. She changed. She wasn't a human anymore. But, every time she changed, it would be a shorter amount of time she had to the next transformation. I'm not going to say anymore… because it isn't my story to tell, but, if we get there soon enough, you can see it" I sigh. "We're going to a place Lucy and I would always hang out. A cave behind a waterfall. If we get there in time, I may be able to stop the transformation, but if not…" I stop leaving them to their own imaginations.

There's complete silence in the back of the car for the next hour as we continue to drive at great speed to reach Nightmare.

It's another hour before we reach he waterfall, but as soon as we stop, I'm already off and running towards the water where blood flows towards the centre. "Shit" I mumble as I start running faster.

"Gajeel! You bastard! Wait!" Natsu yells tackling me to the ground.

"Get off me Salamander!" I struggle to get up.

"No! Erza and Gray filled me in. If Lucy really is changing, you can't just barge in on her!" He yells. "That sounded wrong… look, we have to take precautions" he mumbles.

"Stop using big words! It's unlike you!" I growl.

"Shut up!"

A high pitched scream fills the air, but it's cut off with the sound of gurgling. "Shit!" I scream getting up from under Natsu and running into the cave.

Once inside, I can see the strange contorted image of Nightmare withering on the ground. "Crap" I mutter.

"Gajeel" it mutters.

"Yeah?" I ask tensely.

"I haven't fully changed yet. You have a chance, take it" it says, ending with a scream.

"Not going to happen. I'm not just going to kill you Nightmare" I sigh crossing my arms.

"My name is Lucy… use it" it growls.

"No, it's not…. Not right now. Your name is Nightmare right now" I retort.

"Gajeel! You have to kill me now!" it screams.

"I'm not going to let you take the easy way out, Nightmare. This is your battle, you're going to have to fight this" I persuade her.

Watching it writher on the floor, the wind picks up around us. "I can't fight it, Gajeel! I can't do it!" it screams as the scent of saltwater fills the air.

"Don't cry! Fight this shit! You've done it before!" I yell at it.

"It's stronger now! I'm trying, but it's finding a way out. It's ripping at my soul, Gajeel!" it sobs.

The wind dies own and all scent of tears and Nightmare float away. The sound of the sobs, and breathing have ceased and all movement has come to a stop. "Nightmare… come on" I mumble.

"You had a chance, _Gajeel…_" it taunts. "Why didn't you take it? Is it because… you _love_ her?"

"It ain't nothing like that you bastard" I growl.

It's laugh bounces throughout the cave as Nightmare's body starts to move oddly. "I'll be sure to stay for a long time this time" it laughs.

Watching at Nightmare's body looks like it's standing with a string attached t it's neck, the light from outside shines into the cave, giving me a good look at Nightmare. "You've changed your choice of clothes" I point out.

"It's been a year, I wanted to get in style" it laughs.

As more light fills the room, I notice that Nightmare is wearing a white mask that covers the right side of its face, a black cloak with the hood pulled up, ripped black jeans coming through the opening of the cloak, and black knee high combat boots with laces all up the boot. White gloves are on its hands, and strands of multi-coloured hair poke out from the hood.

"Can I talk to Lucy?" I ask extremely bored.

"You know perfectly well, _Gajeel_. Lucy dies when I come out to play" it hums as it disappears and reappears behind me.

Placing a hand on my shoulder, Nightmare chuckles. "This time, I won't be stopped, _Gajeel_…"

"You will be stopped" I retort.

"Yeah, by who?"

"Me" I growl as I spin around and tackle it to the ground, placing the weapon above its neck.

"You have it!" Nightmare growls.

"You have to the count of three to give Lucy back, Nightmare" I warn.

"You at you, Black Steel Gajeel caring for a little human girl…"

"One" I boom.

"If you kill me, you kill Lucy as well" they point out.

"Two!" I scream raising the weapon in the air.

"I can bring Lucy forward as soon as you stab me" they threaten.

"Three" I growl plunging the weapon into its throat. But all that happens is Nightmare disappearing in a black and gray cloud of smoke. Sitting on the ground, I let out a long sigh.

"It's not over, _Gajeel_" Nightmare's voice taunts throughout the cave. "It'll never be over. I will continue to cause Lucy's body and soul to rot away. I will continue to make her waste away. And there's _nothing_ you can do about it."


	12. Chapter 12

**I have been missing. For a long time. **

**Sorry. I have been pre-occupied with catching up with Fairy Tail episodes, starting and finishing all InuYasha related things in two weeks, studying for exams, and obsessing over anime with my friends. **

**Apologies. **

**I may sound extremely bored as you read this, and the truth is… I'm writing this at like two in the morning… I'm insane…**

**Last night, I was sleeping, and I had this idea for a novel… like a real one, so I had to write it down. Then, I couldn't get back to sleep and just decided to write the next chapter for What If…**

**This has got to be the longest chapter for this story I have ever written. Go me!**

**Today was just for looking for… issues, but I'm probably missing some of them. **

**Alright, taking up way too much space here, so I'm going to end this. **

**Enjoy Chapter Twelve**

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**P.P.S. I want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Falling onto his back, Gajeel lays there looking at the roof of the cave as he lets out a long, shaky sigh. _I could have saved her. I should have killed her when I had the chance. _He thinks to himself as the sounds of rushing water, and drops of rain echo.

"Gajeel?" a voice breaks through the rushing water. "Is Lucy there with you? Is she okay?" the voice asks as it sounds more and more like a girl.

"I'm going to go talk to him" a male voice grumbles as the sounds of footsteps now approach Gajeel's ears. "Oi, Metal Head… what happened?"

Turning his head, Gajeel sees two sandaled feet. Sighing, Gajeel moves his head and focuses on the roof of the cave once more. "I couldn't save her" he grumbles.

Natsu has never seen Gajeel like this. The pink haired fire-breather has always seen Gajeel with either a strong or annoyed aura around him, never a depressed one.

Some people may think that Natsu isn't very bright, that he chooses bronze over brains. But, what they don't realize is the fact that Natsu not only is smarter than he lets on, but is also less dense and more aware of people's feelings than most people.

"Yes, and?" Natsu questions as he sits down beside the depressed Iron Dragon Slayer.

"She asked me to kill her. And I couldn't do it. I couldn't. I thought she could pull through it, like she's done so many times before… but she didn't" he mumbles.

"Alright, enough out of you" Natsu sighs and he slaps Gajeel across the back of his head. "It's not your fault. You care for Lucy, you like her… so you didn't want to kill her. It's normal, get over it" the pink haired teen states as he stands up, pulling Gajeel along with him. "Now, as you said before, Lucy transforms, right? And from all the stories I've heard, this transformation isn't a good thing. We're going to find her, and you can save her. Alright? Good. Let's go" he says grabbing Gajeel by the arm and pulling him towards the car, Erza and Gray following suit.

"Hold on, Salamander… it's not that easy. When she's Nightmare, she's impossible to trace. She's like a ghost" Gajeel grumbles as he continues to be pulled along. _Jeez, this kid has a strong grip. _Gajeel thinks to himself.

"A ghost? Now, that's hardly fair, Gajeel" a soft voice says from behind them.

All turning around rather quickly, they see a different version of Lucy sitting down in the grass playing with a flower. Instead of hair, she has flames and shadows cascading down her back. Wearing a white mask that covers the right side of her face, ripped black jeans, a white tank-top with a leather jacket over it, and black knee high combat boots with laces all up the boot. White gloves are on her hands, and tattoos cover her wrists and travel up her arms.

"Lucy!" Gray, Erza, and Natsu exclaim, while Gajeel mutters out one word 'Nightmare'.

"I come to deliver a message" Nightmare sighs as she crushes the flower in her hand and gets up. "Lucy says 'You bastard, I told you to kill me! What is wrong with you! Now millions of innocent people are going to die!'" Nightmare says in a whining type of voice.

"What?!" Erza and Gray shout.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance, you're right" Gajeel states as he pulls his arm away from Natsu, earning a scolding 'Gajeel!' from Erza. "But I can kill you" he growls.

"Oh, Gajeel" Nightmare says in mock disappointment. "You know you can't kill me. I've been alive for longer than all of you combined, just waiting to find the perfect host. And now, I have Lucy. I'm not going to let you take her from me that easily."

"So, you didn't come from Lucy's Emotion Magic? You just decided she would be a good fit?" Natsu questions with the tilt of his head.

"But of course!" Nightmare chuckles as it throws its arms up into the air. "I wouldn't be as powerful as I am now without Lucy!"

Growling, both Gajeel and Natsu lunge towards Nightmare, who was expecting this to happen sooner or later. Disappearing into a puff of black smoke, it re-appears behind Gray. Grabbing onto his left shoulder, Nightmare turns him around. Smiling, Nightmare punches him straight in the face and watches as he crumbles to the ground.

Moving at lightning speed, Nightmare moves over to Erza, who quickly re-equips a sword and prepares for an attack. Nightmare, also expecting this, attacks from a distance, sending bolts of lightning and blasts of fire towards Erza. After a few minutes of electric shock and intense heat, Erza falls to the ground.

"Lucy! I know you can hear me!" Gajeel shouts as he runs towards Nightmare.

"Lucy is gone!" Nightmare shouts as it jumps over the running Gajeel and heads straight for Natsu.

Getting serious, Natsu lights his fists ablaze and starts towards Nightmare. "Silly Dragon Boy, I am immune to fire" Nightmare chuckles as both of them start to fight with their fists.

"Not to mine" Natsu growls searing the mask off Nightmare's face. Getting a good look at it, Natsu notices that Nightmare's eyes are different colours. One brown, that look like Lucy's, and one purple, that belongs to Nightmare.

"Natsu?" Lucy asks as both eyes flash brown for a split second, but one turns back purple.

"Gajeel! I got Lucy back! It was only for a second, but she's still in there somewhere" Natsu calls out to a fuming Gajeel.

"You idiotic boy, you'll pay for that" Nightmare growls as its whole body turns into black smoke.

"Not so fast, Nightmare" Gajeel growls sticking his hand into the smoke and pulling Nightmare out by the collar. "Give us Lucy back."

"Not going to happen Black Steel. I'm not giving her over willingly. She's _mine_" it growls.

Sighing, Gajeel cover up the purple eye with his hand, leaving the brown eye wide open. "Gajeel… why are you holding my by the collar? What happened?" Lucy asks resurfacing.

"Natsu go get me some cloth or something" Gajeel manages to get out.

Nodding his head, Natsu runs off to Gray. Pulling off a strip of his shirt, because he's going to take it off anyways, Natsu walks back over to Gajeel.

Mumbling a 'thanks' Gajeel ties the shirt around Lucy's head, covering the right eye. "Are you still Lucy?" Gajeel asks taking a few steps back.

"Yes, I'm Lucy what – Oh, oh no… I turned didn't I? How did you change me back?" she asks.

"Ask Natsu, I need to take a walk or something" Gajeel sighs walking off.

"I burned the mask off. You turned back for a second, but then Nightmare came back. I told Gajeel you came back, he covered up your right eye, and now you're back" he explains. "I don't know exactly what happened, but it worked" Natsu smiles.

"Yeah" Lucy mumbles looking to the right and gasping at the sight of Erza and Gray. "I – I hurt them?" Lucy stutters.

"Yes… wait, no! Nightmare did" Natsu tries to explain.

"No, no, it was my body… it's my fault. I – um, have to go somewhere. Tell Gajeel that I'm visiting an old friend. I'll be back shortly" Lucy says backing away. "Thanks for helping, Natsu. You're a good… friend" she smiles before running off.

Groaning in frustration, Natsu walks over to Gajeel, grabs him by the back of his collar, throws him in the back of the car, walks over to Erza and Gray, picks them up, throws them in the back of the car, and gets in the driver's seat. "Aren't you going to get sick, Salamander?" Gajeel asks.

"Too much on my mind, too much to talk about to every try to get sick. Get your ass up here, Gajeel, we are going to have a nice, long talk" Natsu grumbles.

* * *

Walking through the forest, Lucy shudders to herself. "I should've brought a jacket" she mumbles.

"I assume this is where I come in?" a voice sounds throughout the forest as a column of gold light appears beside Lucy.

Revealing Loke, one of Lucy's spirits and friends, he smiles at her. Holding out a leather jacket, Lucy takes it gratefully and slips it on. "You look troubled. What's up?" the lion spirit asks.

"Well, Nightmare is still surfaced" Lucy sighs. "And the only thing keeping it hidden is this cloth over my eye. I don't understand why though. This has _never _happened before."

"And you're still Lucy? Wow, that's something else. But, I may have a theory. I'm going to go ask Crux, okay? He should know _something_" Loke says.

"No, don't bother. I'm going to see an old… friend. He should be able to help me" Lucy smiles wearily.

"You don't mean… no, Lucy, no. I forbid you to go find him. He's the one that gave you the damn curse, so why go asking him questions? Besides, he's crazy, and pure evil. I don't want you around him" Loke growls stepping in front of Lucy, preventing her from going any farther.

"Come on, Loke! He's my only chance! I have to go" she argues.

"No, not going to happen" Loke denies turning Lucy around and marching forward.

"Loke" Lucy says lowly. "Force Closure."

"No, Lucy wait -" he tries to stop her, but gets cut off as he disappears into a column of golden light.

Sighing to herself, Lucy continues on her way, not really sure where she should start looking for the person of her past.

Hearing the cracks of branches behind her, and a deadly presence surrounding the area, Lucy takes a seat on the nearest rock. "I know you're here" Lucy sighs as she scans the area surrounding her.

"I see you're as sharp as ever" a low haunting voice sounds out through the area, chilling Lucy to the very core.

"I need your help" Lucy explains getting straight to the point.

"Oh? And I would help you because…?" the voice drawls out.

"You gave me this curse out of pure boredom. I have lost many loved ones due to it, and I continue to hurt people. The least you can do, is give me a way to control my dark side. To use it in battle. Like a form of Take-Over Magic. Something that will allow me to control it, but still keep it a part of me" Lucy begs.

A cloud of black smoke appears before her as a man dressed in all black smirks down at her. "You do realize I need something in return?"

"I know" Lucy says confidently. "Name your price."

"This here, is an eye patch. When you take it off, your dark side comes out. You'll be able to control it, know what's going on, stop when you feel necessary, and whatever else you want to do with it. But, there is a catch… my price. Each month, when the New Moon arrives, you _must _take it off. For however long Nightmare is able to stay without depleting it's magic. Although, to create this, I need something of value to you. Something that will allow only you to take it off" he explains.

"So, not only will I have to let my dark side take over once a month, but I have to give you something important to me?" Lucy asks.

"Yes" he responds.

"What do you want?" she sighs.

"An emotion" he states shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What?" Lucy asks dumbfounded.

"An emotion. Any emotion. One you don't want, or don't feel like you need" he says moving towards her.

"That's not going to happen. What will happen to my magic?" Lucy asks afraid.

"It'll still be there, you'll just be missing one" he smirks. "Now tell me, what don't you want?"

"I don't want to be afraid. I always want to be strong, for Wendy, for my guild. I don't want to hide my entire life. I want to stand up to people no matter how powerful they are. I don't want to know boundaries. I want to push my limits. And only stop when people tell me I've gone too far. I don't want my past to haunt me. Take my fear" Lucy says after a few moments of silence.

"You no longer want the use of black magic?" he asks. "As you wish… now, this may hurt. A lot" he chuckles.

Placing his rough, calloused hands on the sides of her face, he moves his finger apart to his thumbs are on her temples, two fingers on each hand are above her eyebrows, and two fingers on each hand below her eyes.

Mumbling an incantation, his hands begin to glow black; as does Lucy's body. Screaming at the pressure coming into her body, and feeling the drain of magic leaving her, Lucy's tears cascade down her face at the immense pain.

When he's done, he pulls away and throws the eye patch to Lucy. "Remember my request. Every New Moon, that comes off" he says monotonously as he begins to walk off disappearing into the tree line.

"Thank you!" Lucy calls after him. Smiling down at the eye patch, he shakes her head and smiles softly. Slipping the cloth off her head, and placing the eye patch over it, she feels a weight lift off her shoulders as she sighs contentedly. Getting up, she brushes off her clothes and begins to make her way back to Magnolia, back to see Wendy, back to hopefully what is a normal life.

* * *

"You want to talk?" Gajeel questions sitting down beside Natsu, who's starting to falter.

"What is going on between you and Lucy?" he asks slowly.

"Nothing" he snaps rather quickly.

"Yeah, see, when you say it like that, it makes me think that there is something going on between you two" Natsu counters.

"This is weird. You're too smart. I don't like it. Be stupid again" Gajeel growls.

Sighing, Natsu immediately stop the car and turns to Gajeel. "Follow me" he sneers.

Begrudgingly following the pink haired teen, they stop in the middle of a large clearing. "This, is a circle" Natsu points out. Looking around, Gajeel notices that they are in fact standing in a circle. "This circle represents your life. Is it rough around the edges? No. Are there any dents, or holes? No. Does it continuously flow in one direction forever and ever? Yes. That is the way life works. That is the way _your_ life works. There is some bigger plan for you out there Gajeel, and you can try to be rough around the edges, or burn holes, or try to act like someone you're not, but that's not who you are. You will continuously flow in one direction forever and ever because your life will forever be a circle. So, you can either accept that, or go around your entire life trying to be something you're not" he explains taking in a long breath. "Think about that. I'm going back to the car. Come back when you're ready. We're going back to the guild" Natsu says walking away.

"You know, you're scary when you're smart" Gajeel points out.

"I wouldn't know. Like you said, being smart is weird. I'm better off acting stupid" Natsu smirks as he puts crossed arms behind his head and walk off into the distance.

Waiting until Natsu is out of sight, Gajeel immediately crashes to his knees and stares off into space. "Out of all the people I had to hurt in my past, the one I'm stuck with is Lucy" he mumbles sadly.

"And here I thought we were the best of friends" he hears a soft female voice off to the side. Snapping his head in their direction, Lucy stands there leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.

"What do you want?" he sneers.

"Nothing really" Lucy ponders as she walks towards Gajeel. "I was just heading back to the guild when I come across a lonely, sad, and depressed little Dragon" she taunts. "Being the kind hearted person I am, I wanted to help the sad, defenseless little Dragon. And it turns out to be you."

"Wasn't I also lonely and depressed?" the black haired teen stands up and towers over the blonde girl, still dressed as Nightmare.

"That too" she says nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So, I see you're somewhat back to normal" Gajeel points out stepping closer to her. "It's a record now isn't it? Usually Nightmare's magic lasts for about two weeks on its own. How could it have possibly… you didn't" he trails off noticing the black eye patch on Lucy's face.

"I had to" she whispers no longer keeping eye contact. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"You made a deal with probably one of the most dangerous people that could ever walk this Earth!" Gajeel screams at the blonde.

"You forget he was our friend!" she shouts back.

"That monster is no friend of mine" he growls.

"Look, Gajeel, the problem is solved. I'm somewhat cured" Lucy says with a small smile on her face.

"Are you forgetting that quote of that one book we read together? All dark magic comes with a price… what was it?" he asks.

When Lucy doesn't answer, Gajeel grabs her by the shoulders and forces her to look into his eyes. "What did he take? What was the price?" he asks frowning.

"An emotion. Just one. It was one I didn't need" she responds.

"Which one?" he asks.

"Fear" she responds.

Sighing, he lets go of Lucy and takes a few steps back. Shaking his head at her, his frown deepens. Not even saying a word, he turns around and walks away, leaving Lucy standing alone in the middle of the field, speechless.

"I have a feeling something went wrong" Natsu points out as Gajeel approaches him. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Get your sorry ass into the car. We're leaving" Gajeel says in complete monotone.

"No way, I'm running back to the guild. See you there" he says taking steps away from the car.

Waving as Gajeel speeds off, Natsu sighs. Looking into the forest, he can see the small figure of the blonde headed girl from his guild. Smiling, he makes his way over to her. "Enjoying the view?" Natsu asks as he approaches.

Nodding her head, she lets out a long sigh. "Did I make the right decision? Joining the guild?" Lucy asks.

"Why would you think that? You belong with us, Lucy!" he smiles cheerfully at her.

"But, why?" she asks turning to face him. "The only reason I'm there is because of Wendy. I've been a part of this guild for maybe a bit more than a month, and I don't feel like I fit in, with any of you."

"Fairy Tail is a place of family. We all support each other no matter who you are, or what you've done in your past. It's a home to people like you and me. If you belong anywhere, Lucy, it's with us" Natsu says letting a little smartness show.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Lucy's hair change to a combination of blue, light green, yellow, and a very faint pink.

Smiling, he looks off into the distance. "You want to form a team?" he asks.

"What?" Lucy asks surprised.

"Me, you, and my cat Happy. You want to be a team? I know you have Wendy to take care of, but she's more than capable to handle herself. Join me and Happy" he says again.

* * *

Watching the sun set, not even noticing how late it got, Lucy and Natsu sit in the grass. Natsu on his back looking up and the sky, and Lucy sitting cross-legged beside him, twirling a blade of grass between her two fingers.

Natsu, still waiting for Lucy's answer on the team thing, sighs. About to give up hope, he also misses her whisper 'Why me?'

"Because. You're as tough as nails, and really talented. You seem smart, and really nice. Honestly, Lucy, I don't care about you being Nightmare. I like you as Lucy, my friend" he explains.

"I'm not going to hold you back?" she asks.

"Nope" he answers.

"I'll think about it. I have to run it by Wendy first" she sighs.

"You're going to base your decision on something a twelve year old girl would tell you? Come on, Lucy! Live a little! Don't hide in your past! Be my partner" he says sitting up and looking directly into her eyes.

"Okay" she whispers.

"Good" he smiles standing up. Brushing off his clothes from and discarded grass and dirt, he smiles down at Lucy as he lends her his hand.

"What?" Lucy asks confused.

"Well, you said you'd be my partner, right? We need to go on a job eventually. So, come on" he beams.

Nodding her head, Lucy's hand takes a hold of Natsu's. Pulling her up, so their almost eye level, they notice how close they are to each other.

Staring into each other's eyes, they both develop a little bit of a ghost smile. "I never did thank you for saving me back when we were fighting the Oracion Seis" he mumbles look down at Lucy.

"I don't need to be thanked" she says looking away.

"Look at me" he says moving her face back to face him. "Thank you. Without you, I would have probably been sucked up into that place never to return. You saved me, Lucy. I think that deserves more than a thank you."

"Its fine" she whispers taking in Natsu's well-toned face, her hair turning bright pink, probably cause by the infatuation occurring.

"I know" he mumbles leaning down.

As the setting sun outlines the two figures, casting silhouettes into the night, they inch closer and closer together, to the point where they're almost nose to nose.

A few seconds of staring at each other, Natsu finally closes his eyes and leans closer towards Lucy. Their breaths now mingling together, and becoming one, Lucy closes her eyes and waits for what happens next.

Feeling the heat on her lips, she gets on her tip-toes to try and close the kiss, when a sudden force knocks Natsu off to the side. Opening her mouth in complete shock, she looks down at Natsu.

Noticing a blue mass of fur sitting on top of him, she lets out a long sigh. "See you tomorrow at the guild, Natsu. You can pick the job. I… need to go home and think" she says walking away from him and the blue mass of fur.

_I can't believe we almost kissed. _They both simultaneously think to themselves.

_You'll pay for this, Happy_. Natsu adds.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen…**

**Yup…**

**Enjoy**

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**P.P.S. I want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Happy" Natsu growls sitting up quickly trying to stop Lucy from leaving, but notices she's already gone from sight. "You ruined the moment!"

"Sorry Natsu!" Happy cries. "I got worried when you didn't come back with the others. So, I came looking for you" he explains.

Sighing, Natsu stands up and looks straight ahead. Feeling Happy climb up to his shoulder, he looks at him from the corner of his eye. "Well, Happy, we got a new partner" Natsu smiles.

"Really? Who?" he asks.

"Lucy" he grins.

"What?! Natsu! What were you thinking! She's Nightmare! She's really dangerous, and scary!" Happy cries grabbing onto Natsu's collar and shaking him back and forth.

With a confused look on his face, Natsu pulls Happy off of his clothing. "What's wrong with having Lucy as a partner?"

"Natsu, she could really hurt us" Happy says sadly.

"Happy, no. She's going to be our partner. She is a kind and sweet person. And when she's Nightmare, I'll stop her and get Lucy back. There's nothing to be worried about" Natsu says patting his little friend's head as he begins to walk back to the guild.

* * *

That morning, Natsu look at the job request for the longest time with such concentration, he's scaring off some of the guild members. "Is there a problem, Natsu?" Mira asks walking towards him.

"Nope" he answers.

"Well, what are you looking for?" she tries again.

"A job" he answers.

"What kind of job?" she asks.

"One that pays a lot of money" he answers.

Nodding her head, she smiles at him and walks away, straight towards the master. "Master, I'm afraid something has happened to Natsu"' she sighs looking back over to the young teen.

"Oh? What of it?" Makarov asks taking a sip of beer.

"Well, just look at him Master… he's… concentrating" she whispers the last part.

Spitting out his drink at the sudden news, he leans towards Mira. "Should we do something about it?" he asks in a lowered voice.

"I'm not too sure… he's scaring some of the guild members…" she whispers back as they both continue to stare at the young Dragon Slayer.

Both humming in thought, they think of a way to deal with this unusual phenomenon when the sound of the doors opening is heard throughout the guild hall. Stepping inside, a silver-haired, eye patch wearing girl that resembles Lucy very much strolls into the guild.

Turning around, Natsu waves the girl over with a huge smile on his face, which seems to scare the guild members even more.

Both Mira and Makarov listening in on the conversation find out that the girl is in fact Lucy.

"Here, I got this one picked out" Natsu says looking at a sheet of paper in his hands. Looking over his shoulder, Lucy scans the page; a thoughtful look on her face.

"Defeating a Dark Guild? Huh, haven't done that in a while. Well, let's go" she smiles at him.

Smiling back at Lucy, off in the distance, Mira squeals and falls to the ground. "Hey, Gramps! Lucy and I are taking this mission!" Natsu yells from across the guild hall as he grabs Lucy hand and drags her out of the guild.

"He's your grandfather?" Lucy questions as they run off.

"No, we just all call him 'Gramps'. It's a thing" his voice fades away as they run further and further from the guild hall.

"Who was the weird looking chick?" Laxus asks his grandfather as he and his team walk towards him.

"That my boy, is the newest member of the guild" Makarov explains taking a swig of beer.

"Silver hair and an eye patch? They must be one hell of a mage" he sarcastically states as he walks towards the S-Class board.

"She is" Makarov remarks still staring at the front doors.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Lucy asks as she and Natsu walk towards the dark guild Green Waters.

"Uh, roll with it?" Natsu offers.

Laughing, Lucy shakes her head at his answer. "Alright, how about we go through the back? They'll never see it coming since they expect people to attack form the front" Lucy offers as they reach the guild hall.

"What if I go in the back and you go in the front? That way, they can't escape…" Natsu ponders.

"Good idea, let's go!" Lucy smiles grabbing his hand and running towards the guild.

Sneaking around the walls of the guild, Natsu makes his way to the back entrance. When he gets there, he opens it wide enough so he can slip through. Hiding in the shadows he sees Lucy confidently strut into the building. Giving her a thumbs up, he continues to watch Lucy as she stands at the front of the guild hall hands on her hips.

Clearing her throat, Lucy smiles at the guild members. "Would you like to surrender now, or later?" Lucy asks.

"Who are you?" one of the men of the guild shout out.

"Lucy of Fairy Tail. I'm here to shut you down" she smiles.

"Ha! You think you can stop us?! You're a girl! Attack!" another man yells.

"Wrong choice" Lucy says darkly as she pulls out two keys. "Open, Gate of the Bull and Lion, Taurus, Loke!" she chants.

Appearing in columns of golden light, Loke and Taurus get right into battle, knocking half of the guild out, along with Lucy using her whip.

The rest of the guild tries to run out the back, but is stopped by a wall of fire created by Natsu. "Going somewhere?" he questions.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he chants as he jumps into the air and throws ribbons of fire towards the last half of the guild.

When the smoke clears and the fire dies down, the whole guild is demolished. "We went overboard" he chuckles.

"Yeah" Lucy agrees scratching the back of her head, her hair turning bright green.

"Natsu?" Loke questions getting a good look at the teen before him.

"Loke?! What the hell man! Where've you been?!" Natsu yells at him.

"I've been with Lucy. I'm a Celestial Spirit, she saved me from dying, so I protect her now. Isn't that right, Princess?" Loke says with a smug grin as he puts his arm over her shoulders.

"Force Gate Closure: Loke the Lion" Lucy sighs.

"Lucy, your be-ootiful body always amazes me" Taurus compliments.

"Go home…" Lucy sighs rubbing her face in frustration as her hair turns gold.

Chuckling at her spirit's antics, Natsu makes his way over to a group of mages so he can tie them for the council.

Lucy, doing the same, looks over her shoulder to see Natsu working. "I meant to ask…" Lucy starts. "Where's Happy?"

"He stayed behind. He said something about confessing his love for Carla…" Natsu answers over his shoulder as he ties a final knot on the group of mages.

Nodding her head in understanding, Lucy makes her way over to the only thing that wasn't broken by their attacks… the bar.

Sitting down on a stool, she faces the open area of the guild hall. "The last time I did this, was a year ago" Lucy chuckles.

"Oh, right, when you went around as Nightmare" Natsu states taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah…" she mumbles. "I don't even know how they even knew Nightmare was a part of me. I was fully aware when I attacked the guilds. I guess it was just because I scared the living daylights out of people" she chuckles weakly.

Not wanting to say anything, Natsu simply nods his head. "Uh, Gajeel told us that you destroyed all those dark guilds because you were looking for him" Natsu says.

"Looking for him? I hated him. I never wanted to see him again. He betrayed me, and hurt me… so I didn't destroy those guilds because I was looking for him. I did it for another reason completely" she corrects.

"What was it?" Natsu asks now curious as he turns to face her.

Opening her mouth to speak, she gets cut off by a different voice. "I assume you two took down the dark guild?" it asks.

Both turning their attention to the person, they both notice that it's a young looking man with short black hair and navy eyes, wearing the rune knight uniform. "Name's Doranbolt" he tells them.

"Lucy and Natsu" Natsu answers. "Of Fairy Tail" he adds.

"I know, I recognized you Natsu… from the one too many reports of property damage" he answers. "Ms. Lucy on the other hand. I've never heard of you. You don't exist in the databases… so far."

"I'm not surprised. I like to stay far, _far _away from you council people. You all annoy me" Lucy sighs getting off her stool and walking out of the guild hall. "I'm going home, Natsu. Get the reward and give me my share tomorrow. See ya" she waves over her shoulder as she walks away.

"Alright, Doranbolt. Enjoy taking these people with you. I'm off to get my reward" Natsu says getting off his stool and walking in the opposite direction of Lucy to the Mayor's house to receive the reward.

"Wait, Dragneel!" Doranbolt calls out running after me.

"Huh?" I ask turning around.

"Who is that Lucy girl?" he asks slightly out of breath. "I mean, the two of you just destroyed a Dark Guild. Who is she?"

"She's Lucy. A member of Fairy Tail. Nothing more, nothing less. So, excuse me as I go collect my reward" Natsu says walking away.

Leaving without another word, Natsu collects the job money and heads back to the guild, where he hopes Lucy is heading. _I have to talk to her about what happened yesterday… _he thinks to himself.

* * *

Looking up at the night sky, Lucy stands under the stars at the edge of a cliff. "You can't hide from me, you know that, don't you?" she asks the air as she turns around.

"As keen as ever Luce" a male voice chuckles as it comes out from the tree line.

"Mystogan. Never thought I'd see you again" Lucy comments as they both walk towards each other.

"Likewise" he nods. "Although, as a member of Fairy Tail, I may be seeing you more frequently."

"Not likely" Lucy sighs. "You're always out and about."

Nodding his head in agreement, he walks to the cliff edge and looks up. "It's coming" he sighs.

"It is? I thought you destroyed them all?" Lucy asks coming to stand beside him.

"I like to think that I did. But, there's one anima left. And even I can't find it and destroy it" he mutters.

"And you're coming to see me because along with the Dragon Slayers, I won't be sucked up" she sighs.

"It's not like I wanted to involve you in my problems."

"You just can't keep them away from me, can you?" she jokes. "You know I will always help you" Lucy says softly.

"I know" he says nodding his head. "I guess just a part of me hoped that you couldn't help. That there was something you couldn't do" Mystogan sighs.

"What?! And after everything we've been through" she sighs in mock disappointment.

"We have been through a lot, haven't we?" he asks.

"We have" she nods.

They both stand in silence as they look up at the stars, both with different thoughts racing through their heads.

Feeling a hand hold onto hers, she looks down as Mystogan's hand wraps itself around her small one, a ghost smile on his face, even though Lucy couldn't see it. Leaning in closer towards him, Lucy lets a smile find a way onto her face as well.

"You know I never left you?" he asks.

"I know. I could always tell that you were there" she hums.

"You get into more trouble than me" he jokes.

"Not likely" she whispers.

Silence overcomes the both of them as they just stand there together, looking up at the stars. Mystogan, looking at Lucy out of the corner of his eye, squeezes her hand.

"I do love you, Lucy… you know that right?" he says looking down at her.

"Mystogan -" Lucy starts.

"I know. We can't be together Lucy, and you could never love me the way I do you, but I want you to know that I do love you. So, so much" he interrupts her.

"I know. I've always known. The thing with you is, you either don't show emotion, or too much of it" she smiles up at him.

"You've been really good to Wendy" he comments changing the subject.

"I hope so. Sometimes I don't think I'm actually looking out for her. She's always worrying about me…" she sighs.

"When I told you about her, I never suspected that you would actually meet. But, I'm glad you did. She needs someone like you. Someone who'll never leave her alone" he smiles, even though Lucy can't see it.

Nodding her head, she leans against Mystogan's shoulder. "You'll always be my best friend" Lucy mumbles.

"I hope so" he says as he looks straight over the town, remembering the day they first met.

**Flashback**

_Explosions could be heard off in the distance as distinctive yells to find the 'blonde girl' were heard throughout the area. _

_The teenage Mystogan, a name he had given himself since he arrive in Earthland, look on in curiosity as a small young blonde girl runs through the forest, a horrified look on her face. _

_Following her quietly, jumping from tree to tree, Mystogan notices that she's crying, mumbling 'sorry' over and over again. _

_Wanting to comfort her, he drops down from the trees. "Hey!" he calls out running to catch up with her. _

_Turning around quickly, Mystogan is met with large brown eyes of a girl that seems a couple years younger than him. "You okay?" he asks taking a step forward. _

"_Stay back!" the girl shouts putting her hands in front of her and turning her head to the side. "Please, I don't want to hurt anyone else" she cries. _

"_Why? Did something happen?" he asks taking another step forward, only to find that his knees buckle under the pure magic energy this girl is emitting. Groaning in pain as he kneels on the ground, he tries to get back up to his feet. Looking up at her in shock, he sees tears cascade down her face._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she cries._

"_No, look, I'm okay, see?" Mystogan says trying to keep a smile on his face as he struggles to get back up to his feet. "Look, I'm standing, it's okay" he says getting up shakily. _

"_Why are you talking to me?" the small girl asks. "Didn't you hear? I'm dangerous. A Nightmare" she cries. _

"_I didn't hear anything" he admits. "I just saw you upset and wanted to find out what happened."_

"_I destroyed a dark guild. It was an accident, but everyone said I wasn't normal and started attacking me" she sobs her whole body shaking. _

_He didn't know why he felt so angry at these people, but after his experience with Wendy… he knew that he should take care of this young girl. "Follow me, I won't hurt you. I'm going to take care of you, okay? Then tomorrow, we can get you back to your mother and father" he says holding out his hand for her to take. _

"_No!" she cries stepping away from him. "I mean, no… I can't. Even if you were to take me back to my parents, they wouldn't want me… well, my father wouldn't want me. My mother died a while ago, and my father said I was a burden to him and cast me out" she explains taking another step back. "I don't want to hurt you, so please, go away."_

"_You're not going to hurt me. You can stay with me for as long as you'd like. I won't force you to do anything" he smiles sticking his hand out to her once again._

_Taking his hand shakily, Mystogan feels a flow of energy run right up his arm as his heart begins to beat faster and faster. _

_Looking from their intertwined hands, back to her, he gives the small girl a huge smile. "My name is Mystogan" he introduces. _

"_Lucy" the small girl nods her head as they both walk away from the town and deeper into the forest. _

* * *

_Sitting around a small fire he built, Lucy looks at in with a silly look on her face. "What's wrong Lucy?" he asks her. _

"_This feels nothing like a fire" she comments. _

Nothing like a fire? _He thinks to himself. _This is a fire…

"_It's not warm. It has no meaning…" she states. _

"_What?" he asks confused. _

"_Oh, sorry, it's nothing" she smiles at him, but he can immediately tell it's fake. _

"_No, tell me, what do you mean?" he asks taking a seat beside her. _

"_Well, everything has a reason for existing, doesn't it? A meaning. The stars were created to have light in the darkness, to show that good and evil both coexist. The rain has meaning as well. It's cold and sad, as the unshed tears of people who constantly have to be strong. Fire has meaning. Fire is the heart. It has the most meaning. It is warmth, and hope, and passion… a raging emotion. It's also the anger of many, and the cause of destruction, but it's warm… and this fire, even though it was made for a smaller purpose is not warm. It doesn't mean anything" Lucy states. _

"_And you're how old?" Mystogan asks. _

"_Thirteen" she smiles at him._

"_And yet you speak of things that even elders can't comprehend? Why is that?" he asks. _

"_If you can keep a secret… I can tell you" she whispers to him. _

_Nodding, now curious, he leans in ready for an answer. _

_Instead of saying anything, Lucy cups her hands together as a bright glow is found emitting from her hands. Opening them up, she reveals a small little star in the palm of her right hand. "There is emotion… everywhere. From the ground that we step on, to the air that we breathe, to the magic we use, and the things we create. Different magic, such as Dragon Slaying, or just holder and ability type magic has different emotions built into them. My magic, along with the power of using Celestial Spirits, is to feel and control those emotions. When I am happy, light is my magic. When I'm sad, water is my magic. When I'm angry, fire is my magic. It's something no one else has, and something I was born with" she explains. _

_Reaching out to the light in her hands, Mystogan lets a huge smile appear on his face as the light dances around his hand. "This, is amazing" he breathes out. _

"_I like to think so" she smiles as the light returns to her hands. Throwing it up in the air, it explodes with a burst of light, brightening the night sky. _

"_Princess?" a voice asks behind them._

"_Oh, Virgo!" Lucy smiles jumping up and running over to her. _

"_A zodiac?" Mystogan mumbles confused. _

"_Princess, it's time for bed" the pink haired woman dressed as a maid says looking down at the little girl. _

_Nodding her head, Lucy waves at Mystogan and goes into a tent for the night. _

_Smiling up at the stars, Mystogan settles down on the grass and closes his eyes, ready to sleep._

* * *

_That morning, Mystogan wakes up with a start, gasping for breath. Looking around, he notices Lucy to nowhere to be found. _

_Getting worried, he gets up and looks around for any sign of where she went. Passing by a tree with a note and dagger stuck to it, he ignores it completely, but then goes back to it. _

'_Mystogan,_

_Thanks for helping me last night. _

_I would have liked to stay longer, but I'm afraid I can't due to a very important thing that has come up. _

_I hope to one day see you again._

_Lucy' it reads. _

_Feeling as if his heart has been ripped out of his chest, he crumples the note in his hand. Taking the dagger out of the tree, he notices that it has Lucy's name engraved into it. _

_Walking back over to his bag, he packs up the camp and sets off. Thinking about Lucy. _

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

_It has been a year since Lucy and Mystogan met. Mystogan, now heading to join Fairy Tail, is walking through a forest to take a shortcut. _

_Still wondering how Lucy is, he lets his mind get distracted, and his senses blurred. Not hearing the sound of heavy footsteps behind him, he doesn't even realize that a huge forest Vulcan was preparing to attack from behind. _

_Then, hearing the sound of ripping flesh, he turns around quickly only to see that a hooded figure is standing over the body of what looks to be left of a large monster. _

"_Be more careful next time" he hears the voice of a young girl sigh as they walk off. _

"_Hey, wait!" Mystogan calls out to her. _

_Turning around he sees familiar brown eyes and blonde hair escaping the hood of the cloak. "Lucy?" he asks. _

"_Mystogan?" she questions. "I didn't even recognize you… with the bandages and weird clothing and everything" she says. _

_Both standing a little ways away from each other, Mystogan runs up to her and hugs her. _

_Stiffening at the contact, she chuckles awkwardly. _

_They spend hours talking after that, getting to know what they've been up to. _

_He –_

"Mystogan?" Lucy's voice interrupts his flashback. "Sorry, you got really quiet for a bit there… I didn't mean to interrupt any thoughts" she apologizes.

"No, don't worry. It's okay" he says. "I better be going though" he says turning to face Lucy.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you then" she smiles.

"And I you" he replies.

Taking off his mask, he leans down and kisses Lucy's cheek. "Until next time" he smiles at her putting his mask back on and walking away.

Almost missing Lucy's faint 'goodbye' he waves as he continues to walk.

_Whatever happens, Lucy, I will always watch over you… _he thinks to himself as he disappears into the night.

* * *

**So, that's that. **

**A little twist kind of thing for you guys. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Until next chapter, **

**allysonntcerawrs**


	14. Chapter 14

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**P.P.S. I want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this chapter.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

A few days later, Lucy sat at the bar feeling depressed, she didn't even know the reason why. Maybe because she could literally feel Nightmare trying to claw its way out of her body, or the fact that Mystogan kissed her, or the fact that Gajeel was constantly giving her dirty looks.

Or the fact that Natsu almost kissed her. Basically all of her problems were boy related. Other than her curse…

_Maybe I should hide my dagger somewhere. _She thinks to herself deciding to worry about the Nightmare part of her. _That way, if it comes out unexpectedly, it won't know where the dagger is and someone I know and trust can kill me with it. _

Suddenly feels a sharp pain in her heart, she lets out a muffled cry of agony as she clutches her heart and slumps towards the bar counter.

"Lucy!" Mira gasps rushing her way over to her. "Are you alright? What happened?" she asks rubbing her back soothingly.

_Mira, I can trust Mira. Everyone trusts Mira. _Lucy decides. Taking in huge shaky breaths, Lucy tries to speak, but more and more pain flows through her heart.

Falling to the ground and screaming in pain, still clutching at her heart, she start to gather a worried crowd. "Master!" Mira cries from Lucy's side as she kneels beside the hurting teen.

Suddenly, a huge magical pulse comes from Lucy's body as everyone buckles under the pressure. "What's happening to her?!" Wendy's worried voice cries out.

"Someone get that eye patch off her!" Gajeel's voice demands over the commotion.

Nodding hesitantly, Mira rips the eye patch off of Lucy, only to see that Gajeel and Natsu are furiously working together to find a piece of cloth to put over her eye.

"Give me your shirt, Gray!" they both yell.

Nodding hesitantly, he rips off his shirt and hands it to the two teens, watching as they rip it and wrap it around Luc's head. "Burn the damn thing, Natsu" Gajeel growls.

Nodding his head, Natsu burns it until its pure ashes.

Everyone look at it in awe and confusion as a dark cloud of pure dark magic flows out of it and into Lucy's body. "So he really did take her fear" Gajeel grumbles.

"What the hell is going on here?" The master demands.

"She hasn't told you yet?" Gajeel asks confused.

"Am I supposed to know something important?" he questions.

"Damn idiotic girl!" Gajeel snaps as he gets up and walks away.

"Someone carry her to the infirmary, and by any means necessary, do not remove that fabric form her head" Makarov orders.

"I'll do it" Natsu offers heading over to Lucy, but is stopped by Mira and Erza.

"Let us take care of her" Mira smiles at him.

"But -" he begins to protest.

"Natsu" Erza says warningly.

"Yes ma'am, go ahead" he squeaks out before he runs away, Happy in tow.

"I'm coming with you two" Wendy declares following the two girls to the infirmary.

Everyone watching the four girls leave the room, they all go and have hushed conversations about what happened.

"Laxus!" Makarov's voice barks out through the guild.

"What do you want, you old man?" he sighs walking up to him.

"Come with me" Makarov says walking to his office.

Following his grandfather to his office, Laxus can't help but feel that this has something to do with the display of the blonde girl a few seconds ago.

Entering the office, they both sit down in chair facing each other with different expressions across their faces. The master's with one of confusion and fear for one of his children, and Laxus with one of boredom.

"You felt it, the pressure she gave off?" the master asks his grandson.

"What about it?" he asks.

"When Lucy joined Fairy Tail, she said nothing of her personal life, or what magic she has. The only people who know are Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Mira. Six people out of the whole guild knows what magic she has, and I'm not one of them" the Master starts.

"What are you trying to say, old man? She seems like a secretive person, so what?" Laxus questions.

"The pulse she sent out felt an awful lot like something Zeref would have" he says leaning back in his chair.

"You think that the little blonde could be that powerful?" Laxus asks with raised eyebrows.

"From what Mira told me from her adventures during the battle with the Oracion Seis, she is. Apparently, Lucy has a deadly reputation for being the one called 'Nightmare'" the master explains.

This gets Laxus interested, but then changes his interest into complete disbelief. "Wait, hold on. She's Nightmare? The person who destroys Dark Guilds for the fun of it? No way" he rejects the idea.

"It doesn't matter anymore, who she is, or was. I need you to watch over her for me. Know what kind of magic she uses and who she knows in the guild. Who she trusts. Find out who her family is. Anything" Makarov tells his grandson.

"We aren't running a stalker operation here you perverted old man" Laxus sighs. "You want to find out about this chick… do it yourself" he says standing up and walking out of the room, and down the hallway, his eye lingering on the infirmary door.

* * *

In the infirmary, Lucy lies on one of the beds as Mira, Erza, and Wendy surround her. "What do you think happened?" Mira asks worriedly as she pats Lucy's forehead with a damp cloth.

"It's never happened before, I wouldn't know" Wendy sighs as she climbs up onto the beds and side hugs Lucy. "I just want her to be okay" she whispers.

"Well, whatever it is, we must find out" Erza declares.

"I'm fine" a voice below them says. Opening her eyes, Lucy sees Mira and Erza standing over her as Wendy hugging her side.

"What exactly happened back there Lucy?" Erza asks.

"Something that shouldn't have happened. I can see that I have my Dark Magic back. He's a god damn liar and cheat" she mumbles the last part.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asks worriedly. "You never tell me anything Lucy. You go off on your own for the longest times. I'm worried about you" she admits.

"I'm sorry. I know I should be telling you things. I should be more worried about you, than you are me. I've been a horrible big sister, haven't I?" Lucy says upset.

"No! Lucy you're a wonderful big sister. I love you so much! You're my best friend. You protect me, and take care of me. I just wish you would tell me things" Wendy states.

"Okay, well… I'll tell you everything tonight. I just need to speak with Mira for a second…. _alone" _Lucy says.

Nodding their heads, Erza and Wendy walk out of the room and close the door.

"What is it Lucy?" Mira asks taking a seat in the chair beside Lucy's bed.

"I want to apologize. You must've been so scared when… you know" Lucy says.

"I was worried Lucy, of course I would be scared!" Mira admits.

"But I realized something then" Lucy says.

"What?" Mira asks.

Lucy, getting off the bed, takes Mira's hands and kneels in front of her. "You can be trusted Mira" Lucy smiles.

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with anything?" Mira says confused.

Sighing, Lucy gets up and sits on the bed looking down at her hands. "I was cursed a few years ago by a man who I thought to be one of my closest friends. I go around, people calling me Nightmare, not even knowing what I'm capable of. I am a Nightmare, Mira. I have a completely different side of me that I'm so afraid of. I kill innocent people for the fun of it, and I hurt so many…" Lucy says bursting into tears. "What you saw, just now, was my monster" she sobs. "It was trying to get out, it was trying to get out and kill everyone around it. And I tried so hard to stop it, that's why I reacted the way I did" Lucy explains.

"Lucy, what -" Mira starts, but is interrupted by Lucy.

"I need you to keep something with you at all times" Lucy says pulling something out of a pocket in her pants. "This is a family heirloom. To stop my monster. I'm giving it to you Mira, because when my monster comes out, it can only be stopped by this" she explains pulling out a dagger and handing it to Mira. "It wants to kill everyone at Fairy Tail, and I may only be able to stop it for so long. But, if I change… if I change one day in the guild or anywhere else and I – it, if it has pure interest in killing anyone from Fairy Tail, or not, I need you to kill me with this dagger. No matter what anyone says" Lucy begs.

"Lucy! No!" Mira cries jumping out of her seat and baking away from her. "I can't!" she denies.

"You can Mira, because I trust you" Lucy says.

"I'm not going to kill you! I can't kill you!" she sobs.

"You won't be killing me, Mira, you'll be killing the deadliest demon Zeref has ever created…"

Outside the room, a loud thump could be heard, and the sound of fast moving footsteps echoes throughout the guild.

"W-what?" Mira says baking away from Lucy. "That's not possible, you feel human. You aura screams human" Mira denies.

"But when my monster comes out, I'm no longer human, Mira…" Lucy tries to explain slipping off the bed and stepping towards her, only to cause Mira to step away.

Sighing, Lucy kneels on the ground and slides the dagger over to Mira. "Please" Lucy begs.

"Oh, Lucy" Mira sighs picking up the dagger. "Does it have to be me?"

"I guess not" Lucy explains standing back up. "But it has to be someone you trust. Someone you know won't hesitate to kill it, and someone who will be able understand the cost" she says.

"Okay" Mira whispers with a broken look on her face. "I just -" she starts.

"It's a lot to ask of anybody…. I know. I'm sorry for putting that burden on you. Just please, don't tell Wendy" Lucy says.

"I won't, you have my word" Mira says with a nod of her head.

* * *

"Lucy, why do you never talk about your family?" Wendy asks that night as she gets tucked into bed by Lucy.

"Well, there's not much to tell…" Lucy drifts off.

"C'mon! There has to be something!" Wendy tries prying information out of her.

"Well, I came from a really rich family. And, uh, for ten years of my life I basically lived in a castle" Lucy tries to explain.

"You were a Princess?!" Wendy exclaims jumping out of bed.

"No, I was a, uh, a Lady. A girl with a high rank… right below a Princess" Lucy explains. "My father could've owned Fiore if he wanted to."

"Wow, you came from such an amazing life! Why would you give it up?" Wendy asks.

"Well, my mother died a couple years before I left, and my father got really upset and took it out on me because I looked like her. He also didn't want me because when I would think about my mother, I would flood the house with my water magic. So, I ran away. I gave up that life because I hated my father. I didn't look back, and have been living my life ever since" Lucy says. "But, you're my new family now. You and Carla. You guys gave me something to life for" Lucy says standing up and kissing Wendy's forehead.

"What did we give you?" Wendy asks sleepily.

"Love, hope, trust, a family… you gave me life Wendy. You gave me happiness" Lucy whispers leaving Wendy's room in their one story house.

Entering the living room, Lucy touches the fabric covering her right eye. "Please, give me time… I need time" she whispers into the night.

* * *

**A little bit of an upsetting/sad-ish chapter. **

**But, next chapter will be better! I promise!**

**I'll update it later today… I have to write it first…**

**Until then, **

**allysonntcerawrs**


	15. Chapter 15

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**P.P.S. I want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Walking to the guild that morning, Lucy feels off, like something is about to happen. About to step into the guild, she notices everything around her starts to get sucked up into a giant hole in the sky. "You have got to be kidding me" Lucy sighs as she decides to sit down on the ground waiting for this to all be over.

"Mystogan, you are one lucky bastard! You better be happy I'm not getting sucked up into this mess!" Lucy yells up into the sky. Suddenly, everything around her turns into complete nothingness

"Believe me Lucy, I know" a voice chuckles from behind her. Turning around as much as she can while she's sitting, Mystogan stands behind her, mask off, looking amused.

"So, by the looks of things, you're not happy about this?" Lucy asks confused.

"Not in the slightest" he sighs taking a seat beside her as they both look up to the magic black hole of transportation and whatnot.

"But, you'll get to go home. You'll defeat your father, and you'll be King" Lucy tries to convince him.

"I thought you were asleep when I told you that story" he grumbles from beside her. "And you know, it's not like I told you this five years ago…"

"I've got a good memory" Lucy sighs.

"I've already spoken to Gajeel, he knows what to do. Natsu and Wendy went in together, without getting an X-Ball" he says as he stands up and offers his hand to Lucy.

Taking it, Mystogan pulls her up and smiles at her. "Ready?" he asks.

Nodding her head, Lucy's about to speak, when she feels a funny feeling in her stomach. Looking down at her body, it begins to glow white. Feeling and seeing her hair change to black, she looks at Mystogan. "Liar" she jokes, failing miserably.

"I thought…" he tries to say, but Lucy begins to float away from him. "Lucy!" He cries out grabbing onto her hand.

"Relax" Lucy tells him as she begins to feel the pull of the giant hole in the sky. "I can tell this one is especially for me. They know something… I don't know how, but they do. It feels different than the others" Lucy says now feeling her hair change back to normal. "I'm not going to be gone forever. You told me what happens when this… happens, remember?" she says.

"But -" Mystogan protests.

"Chill" Lucy says smiling at him. "You'll find me."

"Okay" he whispers. "If, and when, I do… eat this" he says giving Lucy a small red ball.

Feeling the wind pick up around them, it gets harder and harder to hang on to Lucy. "It'll still allow you to have magic abilities in Edolas" he explains.

Nodding her head, Lucy struggles to get her free hand to Mystogan. Finally doing so, she grabs onto the small circular pill and shoves it in her mouth.

"I'll find you" he promises.

"Yeah, you're never too far behind" Lucy smiles at him.

Slipping a little from each other, Mystogan look at Lucy heartbroken. "I love you" he says.

"I know" Lucy smiles as her hand completely disconnects from his. Flying backwards, the last thing she notices is his saddened face… and then to world goes dark.

* * *

Already in Edolas, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla fly around the new world, all in awe of its natural beauty.

"Natsu, we really need to find the others!" Wendy cries from behind him.

"I know, but look! There's fish jumping out of the river!" he and Happy cry in pure joy as they fly around.

"He's an idiot" Carla mumbles under her breath.

"Carla!" Wendy scolds.

"Natsu, seriously… we need to find everyone!" Wendy tries again.

"Okay… well, maybe we can ask someone?" he offers.

Nodding her head, they fly down to a man fishing. "Hey, old man, do you know where we can find Fairy Tail?" Natsu asks standing right over him.

Screaming in fright, the man jumps up and runs away, leaving his fishing things behind. "Hey, wait!" Natsu says running after him, but is stopped by a vicious looking Wendy.

"No" she says pushing him away. "You scare people, we're finding it on our own" she says.

Nodding his head in disappointment, they set off on their journey.

Somehow, after a few hours of walking, eating, asking people how to find Fairy Tail, scaring them away, and three different costume changes, they find themselves in front of an odd looking version of the guild.

"Well, this has to be it, right?" Natsu asks.

"Let's go" Wendy says walking ahead.

Entering the guild, and poking their heads inside, they notice something a bit odd… everyone looks and acts… different.

"Let's sneak in and check it out, I have a feeling something may be wrong" Wendy whispers as they enter the guild and hide under the nearest table.

Watching in confusion, they notice that Gray has too many clothes on, Juvia is the one ignoring him, Nab is going on jobs, Mira is exactly the same, Jet and Droy are picking on a sniveling Elfman, a young girl that looks a lot like Mira is yelling at them, Cana is fully dressed and not drinking beer, Levy is working with machinery, and Lucy is off alone in a corner… Wait, a girl that looks like Mira?!

"Lisanna?" Natsu questions getting out from under the table.

"Natsu!" Wendy cries in a hushed tone.

"Lisanna" he says louder. Turning around, a smiling Lisanna is now facing him.

"Welcome back, Natsu! How was the errand to the Kingdom?" she asks him.

"Lisanna!" he cries a full blown grin on his face. Running towards her and engulfing her in a hug, Lisanna tenses and looks at him oddly, but then shock immediately runs across her face. Pulling away, she gives him a shaky smile and excuses herself from the picture.

Natsu, looking depressed, sits down at the nearest table, Gray coming to sit beside him. "There, there" Gray consoles him. "It's all going to be okay…"

"You're not Gray, if you were, you'd be shirtless by now" Natsu whines.

Off in the distance, Carla has been explaining to Happy and Wendy that these are not the members of Fairy Tail that they know, but in fact counter parts of them.

Lucy, noticing three figures under the far table, gets up and makes her way over to them. Crouching beside them, she smiles. "Hey little ones, what are you doing down here?" she asks.

"Uh…" they all say not thinking of anything to say.

"Come on out…. I'm sure you're all looking for answers" Lucy says crawling out from under the table and lending a hand to Wendy.

"Guys!" Lucy calls out.

All ignoring her, she sighs. "Lucy, is everything okay?" Wendy asks.

"They won't listen to me, they never do. Sometimes I don't think I even exist in their eyes, they all hate me" Lucy says sounding heartbroken. "Go, talk to them. I wish you the best of luck" she gives Wendy a shaky smiles as she walks off.

Nodding her head numbly, she makes her way into the crowd, but bumps into the back of someone. "Huh?" they ask turning around.

"Me?" both Wendy and the person ask.

"You're so small" the older version of Wendy says kneeling down.

"You're so tall" Wendy comments.

"Hey guys" Older Wendy says looking over her shoulder. "I don't think that's our Natsu…" she says.

* * *

"And that's what happened" Wendy finishes explaining how their guild and the rest of Magnolia was sucked up, and how she and Natsu went up through the hole and started looking for their friends.

"I don't really know what happened to your guild. But, we're not it. You see, we're the last guild in Edolas, the rest have all been shut down" Mira explains.

"Speaking of shutting down, the Fairy Hunter will be here in a few seconds!" Levy cries out.

"What?!" everyone screams.

"Shut the doors, close the windows, and bolt down the tables! Everyone get ready for transport!" Levy demands.

"You guys better grab onto something" Elfman says from beside them.

Nodding their heads furiously, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy all grab onto a circular table as they feel the guild start to shake rapidly.

"I'm going to be sick" Natsu says trying to hold back his vomit.

"Oh! Natsu! Not here!" Happy complains.

"Too late!" Natsu groans.

* * *

Walking through the middle of town, Gajeel weaves in and out of the crowds of people. A confused look on his face. Stopping in the streets, he looks above a few buildings to see the top of what looks like a giant crystal above them. "What the…" he mumbles.

Trying to walk towards it, he's blocked by three idiotic looking men. "Hey, Redfox… you better take that lie back about us" one of them sneers.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Jeez, you sure are an idiot in person. Anyways, I don't know where you got the rumor about us, but it ain't true, so take it back" one of them sneers.

"I'm an idiot?" he sneers.

"Yeah" they all growl.

Growling back, Gajeel makes his arm an iron rod and uses it to knock the three idiots out. "Serves ya right you bastards" Gajeel sighs.

Walking towards the centre of town, where the crystal is located, he's once again stopped by someone. "I must say, you are one tough looking guy" a voice says.

Turning around, Gajeel sees a different version of… himself?

"What the hell" he comments.

* * *

"Oh, so you're my counterpart?" Edo Gajeel says scribbling down something in his notepad.

"So, you're a writer then?" Gajeel asks. "I'm a singer myself, but I write some pretty awesome stuff" he comments.

"Interesting, you seem like a talented guy… gihi" Edo Gajeel laughs.

"Gihi" Gajeel laughs. "I like you Edo me" Gajeel says crossing his legs.

"The feeling is mutual" Edo Gajeel says also crossing his legs.

"I hate to ruin the fun here, but Gajeel" Edo Gajeel starts. "Before, you said you were wondering about the giant crystal in the centre of town."

"Yeah, what about it?" Gajeel asks.

"Well, I heard from the grapevine that the King was planning to take magic from your world, and use it here. That may be your guild in that crystal… or should I say, lacrima" Edo Gajeel says.

"Shit, seriously?" Gajeel asks.

"Yes. I was thinking… if we could somehow create a distraction… we may be able to get your friends out of there."

"Good thinking. Handsome and smart" Gajeel compliments.

Both laughing, they walk arms over shoulders out of the bar, and down the street.

* * *

That night, in the middle of town, where it was completely deserted, the King of Edolas stands in front of the giant lacrima in the middle of the town square.

"Soon, soon you'll be nothing but pure magic energy supporting this land. You should be honoured" he snickers looking into the lacrima.

Inside it, an image of a blonde girl could be seen for a split second as she turns to face him, makes a face, and then completely disappears from sight.

"Why my son has feelings for you, I'll never understand" he grumbles as he walks off into the night.

* * *

**The last chapter I'm doing today is now done.**

**Hoped you guys liked it… I think it's an okay chapter… I mean, it's nothing like the anime… at all, but it works. **

**Alright, well, until next time!**

**allysonntcerawrs**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Enjoy**

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**P.P.S. I want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Where is she?" Mystogan mumbles looking around the entire kingdom.

Stopping in the middle of town, he hears cheering not too far away from him. Walking towards it, he realizes all the people of Edolas are surrounding a huge blanketed object, surrounding his father, who's making a long speech about having magic power for years to come. As the sheet falls off the object, Mystogan notices that it's a giant lacrima, filled with immense magic power.

"This feels like Lucy's magic" he says breathlessly as he places a gloved hand onto the smooth surface of the giant crystal. "Is this Lucy's magic power? How much has she been holding back?" he questions to himself as he stares in awe at the humongous lacrima. It's about the height of the castle, starting off whole, but as you get to the top, spikes shoot off in multiple directions.

"Who did this?" he hears a familiar voice growl not too far away from him. Turning his head sharply, Mystogan spots the familiar head of pink hair. "That's got to be our whole guild, plus some!" Natsu cries out marching towards it.

"Natsu, wait!" a little person jumps onto his back and wrestles him to the ground.

"Wendy?" Mystogan whispers confused. He's never seen Wendy so violent before. "Lucy" he growls lowly snapping his head towards the giant lacrima. He can literally hear her nervously laughing. "You and I are taking about this later…" he whispers walking off. "As much as I hate the idea, Natsu" he says loud enough for him to hear. "The Dragon Slayers are the only ones who can save your friends. Although, you'll need magic to do so. In the building to your right, in the small cupboard above the storage room door, there is a small vile with two red circular pills. Take one, and give the other to Wendy. You two will be able to use magic here if you do take them. Save your friends, Natsu. Save Lucy. You, Wendy, and Gajeel are the only ones who can" Mystogan says to him as he walks off to his castle.

Natsu, hearing every word that was said by Mystogan, get up form under Wendy and looks around. "Wendy, come on…" Natsu mumbles looking from the lacrima to the first building he sees on his right.

Heading straight towards it, he doesn't even bother knocking, as he just waltzes in, looks for the vile, take a pill, hands the other, to Wendy, and leaves the building.

"Uh, Natsu? What were the pills for?" Wendy questions.

"I'm not too sure, but I think Mystogan said they would give us our magic back" Natsu explains walking towards the lacrima again, expecting the thousands of people to still be surrounding it, but only finds Gajeel with a smug look on his face standing in front of it.

"Oi, Metal Head, what are you doing?" Natsu asks as he and Wendy runs towards him.

"This here, is a lacrima filled with pure magic energy belonging to our guild. I break this, and they're set free. After that, I just give 'em these pills that Mystogan guy gave me, and we're getting the hell out of here" Gajeel explains.

"Well, I'm helping. I'm not letting be the sole hero in the mess" Natsu says bending his arm as he lights his fist on fire, Gajeel doing the same, only he changes his arm into an iron rod.

"Count of three?" Gajeel asks.

"Three" Natsu chuckles punching the lacrima before Gajeel could have a chance. Joining in after, Natsu and Gajeel deliver blow after blow, as Wendy distracts all the palace guards by confusing them.

"One more hit!" Natsu and Gajeel grunt out as they both punch the lacrima with as much power as they can get.

Suddenly, a blinding light shines throughout the area as it momentarily blinds everyone around it.

Once it dies down, Natsu and Gajeel notice a girl laying down face up in the middle of the town square, her hair completely changed as it starts at red, goes through the rainbow, and finfishes with white, grey, and black.

"No way… it couldn't be just her in that damn thing!" Gajeel denies.

"That was all her magic energy?" Natsu asks confused. "That's not possible! No one in the guild has that much power other than gramps!" he cries.

"Are you two blind?! That's Lucy!" Wendy cries rushing forward, only to be beaten by both Natsu and Gajeel.

Getting there before anyone else, Natsu kneels down beside Lucy, carefully lifting her head onto his lap. "She okay?" Gajeel grumbles standing above them, his arms crossed.

"I think so… she's breathing. I don't know why she isn't waking up" Natsu mumble brushing her multi-coloured hair out of her eyes.

"She doesn't have anything to cover her eye" Gajeel points out looking around for anything useful.

"Here, use this" Wendy says pulling an eye patch out of a hidden pocket on her dress. "Because of what happened the other day, I recently started carrying them around. Just to be cautious…" Wendy explains handing it to Gajeel, who hands it to Natsu, who places it on her head over her right eye.

"Thanks" Natsu says smiling up at her.

Nodding her head, Wendy smiles back at him.

"You there!" someone screams form off to the side.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, all looking in that direction, notice an army of guards has surrounded them. "Come with us" one of them demands stepping forward.

"What if we don't?" Gajeel retorts.

"By order of King Faust, you will come with us immediately" he repeats.

"We better go, I don't want to get in trouble" Wendy mutters to the two boys.

Both sighing at her innocence, they nod their heads anyways, both knowing perfectly well what will happen to them.

"Hand over the girl first" the man says.

"Not going to happen" both Gajeel and Natsu growl.

"By order of the King, I have orders to retrieve that girl by any means necessary" he says pulling out his sword.

"Natsu, Gajeel" Wendy cries.

Picking her up bridal style, as Mira would call it, Natsu walks over to the man. Handing Lucy over to the man, he watches as he slings her over his shoulders as if she meant nothing. "I swear to you" Natsu warns taking a menacing step closer. "If I come back to find her with even a scratch, or a piece of hair missing, you are going to regret it" he sneers darkly at the man before walking back over to Wendy and Gajeel.

"We'll get her back, I promise" Natsu smiles down at Wendy.

Nodding her head, all three Dragon Slayers watch as half the army carries Lucy off, and the rest of them stand ready to attack, if given the command.

"Now, if you three come with us" the man says once more as he disappears from sight as the army creates a large circle around the three teens, and moves them forwards with no escape. Well, no current escape.

"Gajeel, they're taking us away from Lucy. We're going in two separate directions" Wendy whispers grabbing onto the skirt of his shirt.

"I know" he grumbles looking for a way out.

"And, this is where I come in" a column of golden light shines in between Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu. Loke, standing there in all of his Celestial glory, give a dazzling smile to all three of them. "Lucy summoned me. Don't worry, she's fine…" he says trying to convince them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Natsu cries trying to push through the guards, only to be held back.

"Not so fast, Natsu" Loke sighs grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him back into the little huddle. "You friends are up in the sky. ON a floating island trapped inside a giant lacrima. Happy and Carla just told me, don't worry, they're fine. But, the thing is, Lucy needs to get inside that castle, that's why she's letting them take her willingly" he explains.

"But she was unconscious!" Natsu cries.

"Have you ever heard of… acting, Natsu?" Loke sighs at his stupidity.

"She was faking?!" he outbursts.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is freeing the guild and getting you all back home" Loke says. "Here's what we'll do…" Loke says but starts to whisper the plan to them, hoping not to be heard.

* * *

When Lucy finally opens her eyes, she notices that she is no longer anywhere near the lacrima, or her friends… or really anywhere for that matter. She was laying down on a cold wet floor with her hands tied behind her back and no keys found on her body.

"You bastards?! Where are my keys?!" Lucy shouts still lying down.

Watching as a man with purple hair with a white stripe in it stands in front of her cell with a giant smirk on his face, Lucy growls.

"Where are my keys?" Lucy asks again.

"Safe. For now" he answers.

Sighing, Lucy quickly jumps over her tied arms so now they're in front of her, running up to the man, she grabs his collar and pulls his face down so not only he's now at eye level, but his face is being crushed by the metal bars. "Where are they?" she questions.

"I'm not going to tell you, Lucy" he chuckles.

"Hughes" a voice comes from behind him. Turning his head the best he can, due to Lucy's strength, he sees SugarBoy standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Do not harm the Princess" he states walking towards them.

"Princess?!" both Lucy and Hughes exclaim. "I am/she is no Princess!" they say at the same time.

"Miss Lucy, I assure you that your keys are safe. In fact, the King has taken possession of them for safe keeping. He wishes to see you, though. So, come, we need to get you changed" he states unlocking Lucy's cell door and dragging her behind him as they leave the dungeon and re-enter through the floor of the palace.

Leading her to a room, he shoves her inside as four maids catch her.

Bathing her, dressing her, and fixing her hair, they hand Lucy back over to SugarBoy who just looks at the girl in awe. "Are you sure you are no Princess, Princess?" he asks her.

"What?" Lucy asks confused.

"Never mind" he sighs grabbing her wrists forcefully. Tying rope around them once again, Lucy chuckles. "What's so funny?" he questions.

"Nothing, nothing" Lucy sighs as she thinks about how easily she could get out of these ropes.

Grabbing her forearm once again, SugarBoy leads Lucy down a long hallway, with murals, paintings, and wall mirrors.

Looking into one of them, Lucy watches herself as times slows down. Wearing a floor length ivory silk dress with a sweet-heart neckline, a blue sash around her waist with it tied into a bow at the back, and sleeves that start at her elbows and reach to the floor, she looks just like… just like her mother. With her hair pinned back with a small bow in her hair, beads weave through the braids that leads to the bow. The rest of her hair is loose and curled, where it reaches her middle back. She's not wearing her eye patch, and she can't feel Nightmare at all. _Something is wrong here…_

Letting one tear fall as she remembers her old life with her mother and father, she watches it crash to the floor, going unnoticed.

Continuing on their way, they finally reach a large room with a red carpet leading up to a magnificent chair right in the middle of the room, a giant clock pendulum ticking behind them.

"So, you're the girl my son has been infatuated with for the longest time" the King stands up before them.

"You were watching -" Lucy starts but gets cut off as she's force to her knees by SugarBoy.

"It's rude to not boy before the King, especially if you're peasantry" he states, making Lucy grunt in annoyance.

"Ah, but you are not peasantry, are you Lucy?" King Faust asks stepping towards them, twirling her zodiac keys on his finger. "You've experienced many times before. Dressing up, bowing, the fake smiles?"

"I gave that life up" Lucy growls at the man before her, her eye starting to twitch.

"Have I pulled a nerve?" he questions with a sick look on his face.

"No" Lucy says.

"Are you sure? I'm sure your mother and father think otherwise" he says looking over to the left.

Following his gaze, Lucy sees two people she thought she would never see again. "Lucy?" a woman that looks exactly like her steps forward. "Honey, is that you?" she questions.

"No" Lucy gasps staring wide-eyed at them. "You're not real. You're not _my _mom" Lucy mumbles looking at them with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Lucy, you don't know how long we've looked for you" her father says with a warm smile.

"No, this is wrong. My mom is dead! My father hates me! He would never worry about me!" Lucy denies, tears running down her face.

"Lucy, we're here baby girl. You don't have to be sad" Layla says kneeling in front of her, touching her shoulders. "You've grown up to be so beautiful."

"Mom? No, you're dead" Lucy cries trying to convince herself.

"No, we're here. Come home with us, we can be a family again" Layla says cupping the sides of her daughter's face.

"I have a new family" Lucy whispers looking away from her mother. "I have a new family… they all love me, mama. They all care about me" Lucy says looking into her mother's eyes. "I can't just leave them, they need me."

"But, we _need _you too, Lucy. We care about you too. We love you too. You can't just leave _us_ Lucy. We're your family" Layla tries to convince her.

"Your hands" Lucy whispers. "Are not warm. I don't feel any life in you… nor from Father. You're not real" Lucy whispers.

Smiling sadly at Lucy, few tears run from Layla's face. "I am so, so proud of you baby girl" Layla whispers pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"Mom?" Lucy gasps feeling a sharp pain in her left shoulder.

"I had to" she whispers in Lucy's ear. "He's holding the real us captive. The Edolas versions of us. We couldn't help it. You looked so much like our Lucy. Our Lucy that was taken away from us. We couldn't help ourselves. We had to do what we said. We were so convinced it was you. Even though you are not _my _baby, I do love you, Lucy. And I'm sure your real mother is telling you that every day in the simplest of ways. I'm sorry" her body starts to shake.

"It's okay" Lucy says shakily, her eyes becoming heavy as she feels a warm liquid flowing down her back as she watches the dress change back into her blue short sleeved shirt and cargo pants with black combat boots. The eye patch now returning over her right eye… where it belongs.

Watching the Edolas versions of her mother and father disappear, she hears the King mumble something to the workers. Something along the lines of 'they've done their part, kill them'.

Eyes widening at this, Lucy turns her head back to the King. "You're going to kill them?" she asks hoarsely feeling more liquid flow down her back.

"What are you going to do about it?" he questions kneeling in front of Lucy.

"I'm going to save them" Lucy says spitting in his face, only to see red splashes of blood dripping down his face.

Putting his finger around Lucy's eye patch, Lucy looks at him in despair. "Don't" she snaps.

"What? Afraid a scar is going to kill me?" he chuckles pulling the eye patch off of Lucy's face.

"No, I'm afraid of what that the scar is going to do to the town" Lucy chuckles darkly as a swirling black mist covers her body.

The King falls back in horror as he watches Lucy's clothes change to Nightmare's and a half mask appears over the left side of her face. "Ready to play?" Nightmare chuckles sprinting towards the King and pinning him to the ground, one hand choking him, the other pulling the dagger out of its back.

"What are you?" the King chokes out.

"Not what, who, my dear King. I'm Nightmare, and I'm going to kill you now" it chuckles pressing harder into his windpipe.

Hearing the crack of bones, Nightmare smiles. "Music to my ears" it sighs contentedly.

"Stop!" SugarBoy runs towards Nightmare but is sent flying back as a gust of wind hits him head on.

"How do you have magic? We drained it out of you" the King says his face turning a purple colour.

"The rules don't apply to me" Nightmare growls putting a bit more pressure onto his neck.

"No!" someone screams tackling Nightmare off of the King, giving him a chance to get up and run for his life.

Mystogan, getting there in the nick of time, pins Nightmare to the ground. "Gods, Lucy, what the hell is happening to you?" he breathes out scanning over the unfamiliar face of Nightmare.

"Oh, you're Mystogan. You mean a lot to her. It'll be fun to kill you" Nightmare says from under Mystogan.

Nightmare, flipping them over so it's on top, pins him down with two fingers. "You're no fun" Nightmare sighs.

"Let me talk to Lucy" Mystogan struggles to say under the force.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I want to make a deal with you then" Mystogan tries.

"Intriguing. Continue" Nightmare says now sitting on his chest.

"If you let me talk to Lucy, I can perform a spell on you and her. It lets you come out on mutual agreement, and it makes you stronger than ever. You could be happier this way" Mystogan tires.

"Foolish little Prince" Nightmare chuckles. "I'm never going to agree to that."

"Why not?"

"Because, I like things the way they are" Nightmare says childishly.

"Don't be so stubborn" he sighs.

"No! Things are fine the way they are" it cries.

"But think about Lucy!" Mystogan tries to convince Nightmare. "She wants to be happy to! You two could be happy together if you work together! You can destroy things whenever Lucy calls upon you. You two could work together, and you could be the hero for once."

"I am a demon little boy. I am no hero" Nightmare chuckles.

"You could be" he says.

"The answer is no" Nightmare sighs getting off Mystogan. "You may Lucy back, but when I feel like coming out, I will" it says.

Suddenly, a white light surrounds Nightmare's body as its purple eyes turn into big brown ones. "Mystogan?" Lucy asks weakly sinking to her knees as blood pours out of her mouth.

"Lucy!" he screams rushing towards her.

"This idiot girl" Nightmare's voice comes from Lucy's mouth as her right eye turns purple once again. "You can have your precious girl again Mystogan, I'm just going to stay surfaced so she won't die. I haven't been this powerful in years, so if I lose her, I'm going to be angry, and then there'll be a war in your hands" Nightmare's voice fades out as Lucy blinks a couple times.

"What are you doing here? Go after your father!" Lucy screams at him pushing him away.

"I'm not going to leave you to bleed out on the carpet!" Mystogan refuses.

"I'm okay now, I have to go take care of some things. Besides, Nightmare is with me. If I'm in any trouble, it'll come out and I'll be safe" Lucy says struggling to stand.

Helping her up, Mystogan takes in their close proximity. "I can't go after him, not just yet. I need to get a few people first. Stay safe, Lucy" he whispers to her.

"You don't need to explain to me. Just go" Lucy says turning him around and shoving him away from her.

"Just, be safe, Luce" Mystogan says looking over his shoulder.

"Okay" she nods. Nodding back, Mystogan runs off.

As soon as he's out of sight, Lucy collapses to her knees breathing heavily. "Nightmare, I know you can hear me" Lucy starts.

_I'm listening. _

"I need your help. We have to work together here. I need your body, and you need my powers. If you can somehow keep me conscious, and listen to what I want to do, we can pull this off. You can be out, but you have to listen to what I'm saying. Say things exactly when I tell you, and follow my plans without hurting anybody other than the bad guys, then I'll let you come out for a little bit to do your own thing. I just need you right now, Nightmare" Lucy explains.

_Why should I listen to you? For all I know, you're going to lock me away again. I'm a part of you, Lucy. You can't run from me. _

"I'm not running!" Lucy cries out, but then starts coughing. "I was protecting my family. You can understand why I hid you away for so long, can't you?"

_You're talking to the wrong Demon._

"Nightmare, please. I want to protect people, I want to save my friends. I want to live… but I can't do that without you. Please… I won't run from you anymore. I'll listen to you when you want to come out" Lucy begs weakly collapsing to the ground breathing heavily.

_What about the dagger, Lucy? You can kill me with that dagger. You can kill yourself with that dagger, taking me along with you. How do I know you won't use it on me?_

"I won't sue it if you promise to only hurt the evil. Not any legal guilds, or any of my friends. You can hurt people who try to hurt me… I… need… to know… can you help me?" Lucy says weakly closing her eyes, her breathing becoming shallow.

There's no response from Nightmare, and this makes Lucy give out a sob. "I knew it…" she whispers closing her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't… help" she whispers one final tear escaping her eye as she stops breathing all together.

Silence fills the room and the only thing that can be heard is the birds chirping and the people chattering outside.

Footsteps pound throughout the hallways and explosions sound throughout the west wing of the castle, causing dust to rain down on Lucy's unmoving body.

"Mystogan said she would be here somewhere" a female voice belonging to Erza Scarlet enters the room.

"Found her" Gray mumbles looking down at the bloodied body of Lucy.

"Are we too late?" Erza asks sadly as she kneels down in front of Lucy, brushing some hair off of her face.

"Yeah" Gray mumbles kicking a stone away.

"You okay?" Erza questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's just that… I know we didn't know her, but she's done so much. She saved Flame Brain and helped us with the Oracion Seis. She brought us Wendy… I dunno, it's kind of, upsetting, isn't it?"

"I guess so" Erza sighs standing up. "Come on, we have to go get Mystogan."

Nodding his head, Gray follows Erza as they walk out of the room.

As soon as they're a little ways away from Luc's body, her eyes snap open revealing a beautiful mixture of brown and purple. Her blonde hair, changing to a mixture of blonde and orange.

Struggling to get up, she sways on her feet a little, a smirk appearing on her face as she looks at the retreating backs of Erza and Gray. "Leaving so soon?" she says with a voiced mixed between Lucy's and Nightmare's.

Turning around quickly, Gray and Erza watch as Nightmare rubs her chin, smearing some blood around.

"You were - ?' Gray starts.

"Dead?" Lucy asks walking towards them with a determined look on her face, her hair now changing to a white and orange ombre effect. Stopping in between them and slinging her arms over their two shoulders, she smiles at them, adding a bit of blonde into the ombre effect.

"Nightmare saved me. We came to a mutual agreement. Anyways, we've got places to go and people to save, let's go" Lucy says walking ahead of them, leaving Erza and Gray to openly gawk at her.

"She just…" Gray trails off.

"Just smile and nod Gray… just smile and nod" Erza mumbles following Lucy, Gray not far behind.


	17. Chapter 17

I got two messages a couple days ago from the members Sweet-icy and Little Indian Girl. Both of them made me laugh, so today, I want to thank them for their comments (and for the rest of your comments too, they all mean a lot to me), especially Sweet-icy's name calling of Erza and Gray by calling them 'asshats'. This is my word of the day now, and I have used it multiple times in this chapter.

Some of you may have been confused with the fact that Gray and Erza left Lucy to die on the carpet, and the fact that Nightmare is negotiable, but don't worry… all will be explained in due time.

So, Enjoy Chapter Seventeen!

allysonntcerarws

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**P.P.S. I want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Lucy," Erza starts.

"I'm not Lucy, I'm Nightmare remember?" it says calmly as they make their way through the many underground passages of the castle.

"Right, Nightmare," Erza starts again. "You are a demon are you not?"

"I am."

"And usually demons aren't very… sociable, or willing to help people, or you know, make an agreement" Gray adds.

"I know."

"So, then, why are you helping Lucy?" they both ask.

"Simple" Nightmare starts. "I am a part of Lucy, that one speck of blackness in a golden heart. I am her, and she is me. The Lucy you see is her good side, but me, I am her darkness. I am the part that's hidden away and left to a sheltered life. But, the thing is, Lucy is my only means of surviving. She dies, I die. I die, she dies. It's true that I have lived much longer than Lucy, and have had many previous hosts, but… I don't know, I've never been this powerful before. I've never felt so… _alive_" Nightmare explains as it crawls over many obstacles.

"But you didn't answer our question" Gray points out.

"Like I said, I'm that one speck of darkness in a golden heart" Nightmare says. "And the golden heart, even though I don't care to admit it, is _very_ convincing…"

"I see…" Erza mumbles.

"I have a question for you now" Nightmare says stepping over a fallen column. "I was awake when you were leaving a dead Lucy bleeding on the carpet, you asshats. Why?"

"Lucy's dead?!" Gray cries.

"Not yet" Nightmare mumbles. "Answer my question!"

"Mystogan" Erza answers. "Mystogan told us that if we found Lucy like that, to leave her there and he would take care of her. So, we listened to what he said."

Nightmare's laughter fills the darkened passageway and it keels over and laughs on the floor. "What's so funny?!" Gray demands.

"Just think about what he said you asshats! If Mystogan said to leave her there, he was obviously an imposter! If he loved her that much, then he would want to be with her. I swear, you two are such idiots" Nightmare says calming down and standing back up, facing the two confused teens.

"Lucy and Mystogan are involved romantically?" Erza asks with a massive blush across her face.

"Ha!" Nightmare laughs. "He loves her alright, his feelings just aren't returned" it explains turning back around and walking down the hallway.

The three all walk in silence as they travel through the darkness, Gray and Erza trying to figure out where Nightmare is leading them.

Gray, breaking the silence, asks what has been on both Erza's and his mind for the past couple hours. "So, uh, are you a girl… or what?" he questions.

"I, dear boy, am an… it" Nightmare explains. "Demons don't quite have a gender, but we get to choose what we look like and stuff like that, so we can look like girls or guys. I, however, am different. I was created from Lucy, so technically, I'm of the female gender, but not. Get it?" it says.

"Why are you so casual around us? I mean, the last time we met you, you tried to kill us" Gray asks again.

"Like I said, Lucy and I made a deal."

"But why?" Erza questions.

Sighing, Nightmare stops walking and turns around to face the two. "I'll say this once, and if you ever mention it again, I'll kill the lot of you" Nightmare explains but then keels over in pain as if it's been punched in the stomach. "Gods, Lucy I'm sorry!" it apologizes struggling to get back up.

"As I was saying," Nightmare starts again. "I need Lucy, just in order for me to basically live. Without her, I'm nothing. So, she promised me that if I keep her alive, I can come out as much as I want as long as I don't hurt her friends. I can still have fun by attacking these 'Dark Guilds', but as long as I don't hurt you, I can come out as much as I want. But, there's a catch… Lucy has to give me the commands. She tells me what to day, and hat to say, and how to handle situations. Although, this is me talking and not her."

"Why are you so willing to agree with this though? You can easily shut Lucy out, can't you? Why bother listening to her?" Erza questions.

"Because I want to be free!" Nightmare booms, but then calms down. "She shuts me out, casts me away, and I never get to come out… I never get to do anything. This is the first time in five years I can actually do things. The first time I can actually walk around and not get hurt because Lucy's trying to come back. I _want _to see things. I _want _to experience the world. I _want _to be _free_." Nightmare explains. "So I agreed, okay? Just because I'm a demon, doesn't mean I don't have wants. And your right, I can just shut Lucy out and hurt whoever I want, but I won't because this is the one chance I get to be happy."

"You have feelings?" Gray asks stupidly. "You're a demon, I thought demons don't have feelings, or are under some sort of controlling spell. Whoever you belong to, could be controlling you from afar. So, you couldn't really be free."

"The rules don't apply to me. I am my own demon. I belong to no one but myself… and Lucy" Nightmare says.

"So, you're just an immortal, powerful, sometimes dangerous human girl?" Gray asks.

"When you look at it that way, then yeah, I guess so" Nightmare says as it continues walking. "But I am a demon. I was created by Zeref to be one, so, I am one" it explains.

"Zeref used Lucy to create you?" Erza questions not far behind from Nightmare.

"She never told you the story?" Nightmare asks looking over its shoulder, gaining confused looks from both of them. "Zeref and Lucy were best friends."

"What?!" they both scream stopping in their tracks.

"So she hasn't told you the story then" Nightmare says with a nod of its head. "Well children, sit down, it's story time."

Not listening to her, Nightmare sighs and begins the story. "Okay, so seven years ago, Lucy ran away from home. Don't ask me why, I don't know. She was living alone for the first year of her life in the outside world practicing magic. Then, one day, she was walking to the next town to look for a job, when she literally ran into Zeref. He seemed to take a liking to her, so he accompanied her to the town. Now, I don't know how, but they became really close and became best friends. But, one day, they got into a really big argument and stopped talking to each other. Zeref, revenge, rage, anger, hurt, and evil, running through his body, cursed Lucy with a magic known as Soul Division, being the total asshat he is" Nightmare explains, then takes in a deep breath. "Soul Division basically does what the name implies. It divides your soul into good and evil, pretty self-explanatory. And I was born. I am Lucy's evil side, I guess you could say. But the thing is, I'm a demon. Zeref somehow bent the rules and turned Lucy's evil side into a demon, not a human, a demon that he could control when he wanted to. But, like I said, the rules don't apply to me, and it didn't work" it finishes.

"But, then… why did you do all those things?" Gray asks.

"I'm a demon. I do bad things. It's in my blood" Nightmare says with a shrug of its shoulders.

"Then why are you not killing us?" Gray pushes.

"Have you not been listening for the past ten minutes?" Nightmare asks dumbfounded. "I need Lucy to live. Without her, I'm nothing. So, she promised me that if I keep her alive, I can come out as much as I want as long as I don't hurt her friends. I can still have fun by attacking the Dark Guilds, but as long as I don't hurt you, I can come out as much as I want" it repeats.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Zeref and Lucy were once friends, they got into a fight, Zeref used her to create you, you did bad things, Lucy made you a promise, and now you're leading us to a secretive location because it's what Lucy wants to do?" Erza asks summing everything up.

"Yeah, pretty much" Nightmare says nodding its head.

"Alright, let's go then" Erza says nodding her head and walking forward. "We have somewhere to be, don't we?"

Gray and Nightmare, following Erza, begin to talk to each other. "I have one more question, and then I'll leave you alone" Gray says looking at Nightmare.

"Yes?"

"How do I know when Lucy's with us instead of you?" he questions.

"Hmm… I can change my hair colour. Would that help?" Nodding his head to its question, Gray watches as Nightmare… As Lucy's? As _it's_ hair changes to black with blue ends.

"Better?" it asks.

"Yeah… sorry one more question" he says awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I haven't had this much human contact in years" it smiles shyly at him.

"Are you a girl? And don't you want a name other than Nightmare?"

"As I said before, I'm technically a girl. And what other name would I have? Nightmare is what I was given."

"You don't want a new name?"

"Well, anything is better than Nightmare, but I don't know… it suits me."

"What if I start calling you Laura?" Gray asks.

"Laura?" Nightmare asks amused.

"Or Sam or something" he says.

"Why are you so keen on giving me a name?" Nightmare asks amused.

"It's not that Nightmare isn't a cool name, but, to be honest, as I've said before, you're just an immortal, powerful, sometimes dangerous human girl. But when you're not… when you're talking to me like you are now, I don't think you're just an immortal, powerful, sometimes dangerous human girl… you're just normal. So, I want to give you a normal name. Something to call you when you _aren't _an immortal, powerful, sometimes dangerous human girl" he smiles down at her.

"Sky" she says smiling. "I like the name Sky" she answers.

"Well, Sky, I'm Gray" he says sticking out his hand for her to shake. Taking it in hers, they shake hands and she smiles at him.

"You think I'm normal? I'm a demon, Gray" she says to him.

"Not right now" he says looking straight ahead. "Right now, you're human" he gives a faint smile. "So, tell me something Sky, where are we headed?"

"Lucy wants to save some people and get her keys back. Then she wants to get her friends back, and then she wants to go home and be taken to the closest hospital" Sky answers with a distant look in her eye, but then comes back into focus.

"I see" Gray mumbles walking ahead, trying to keep with Erza's quick pace, Sky right on his heels.

"You do know, Gray… as soon as we get back to Earthland, I won't be able to stay for too long. And when I do come out, I'm going to be gone all the time. Why bother trying to become friends with me? Why bother to give me a name?" Sky asks.

"We're guild mates" he says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Demon or not, you still bear the mark of Fairy Tail. And it doesn't matter if you're not going to be around. Everyone in the guild is family. You now included" he answers.

"But, this is Lucy's guild mark" Sky says pointing to her left shoulder where a blue guild mark is placed. "She's the member, not me."

"But you're in Lucy's body, so both of you have it. You have two… see?" he says pointing to her right hand.

Looking down, Sky notices that her right hand has a black guild mark on it. "But I didn't -" she starts.

"Doesn't matter" Gray says looking forward once again.

"We're at a dead end" Erza calls from up ahead.

"No, we're not. Place your hand on the bricks" Sky informs her.

Doing so, Erza places her hand on the bricks and they dissolve into nothingness. Looking ahead, the three notice that there are two blonde headed people tied up to wooden planks vertically in the air. Both of them looking up, are confused, but relieved, to see the three teens.

"You're alive?" the man asks Sky.

"I am, Lucy's barely hanging on. Don't ask, it's a long story" Sky says walking towards them and starts untying their hands. "We got to get you two out of here" she says looking around.

"But, you look exactly like her!" the woman cries.

"I know" Sky whispers. "I am her, don't worry… just, different" she tries to explain.

Helping the two get up, she hands them over to Gray and Erza who both carry them over their shoulders. "You two go ahead, I need to look for Lucy's keys" Sky tells them.

"Okay, we'll head the same way we came. Meet up with us at the end" Erza says as she and Gray walk away, but not after Gray smiles at Sky and says 'Good Luck, Sky'.

Watching them leave, Sky looks around the room for anything that could resemble Lucy's keys.

"Lucy, I don't know how you expect me to find your silly little keys. I don't know what they look like" Sky sighs.

_Oh, right. They're gold keys with Zodiac signs on them. Haven't you used them before?_

"No, I use your emotion magic. I have no you for silly little keys" Sky sighs. Due to that comment, Lucy, who still manages to stay strong in Sky's soul, causes her to fly across the room and hit a wall. "Would you stop that?!" Sky growls.

_Apologize._

"I'm sorry for dissing your keys" Sky grumbles.

_Apology accepted. Ow, just try calling out Loke's name. He should come to you if you are near his keys. _Lucy explains.

"'Kay" Sky agrees. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty" Sky coaxes.

… _Not like that. Just call his name._

"Loke! Where are you, you lion?" Sky asks looking around. "Lucy needs you right now!" I call out.

_Try saying that I'm in danger and need my most powerful and reliable spirit to help me with the power of our love._

"Loke! Lucy's in danger!" Sky over dramatizes, adding a few hysterical sobs. "She needs you! She needs her most powerful and reliable spirit to help her with the power of your love!"

With a blinding column of golden light, Loke stands at the ready. "Where's the danger?" he asks.

"Hey cat" Sky grins.

"Lucy?" Loke asks confused.

"No, I'm Sky" she clarifies.

_Sky? Your name is Nightmare… _Lucy interjects.

"I'll explain later" Sky says in a hushed tone.

"Well, where's Lucy?! She's in danger and needs my help" he says heroically.

"Relax, she's perfectly safe. Although, she does need your help. Someone took her keys and she wants to know where they went" Sky says trying to calm down both him and his heroic poses.

"Alright, well, from here, I can tell that my key is in fact moving and heading our way" Loke says pushing up his glasses.

"Excellent" Sky grins evilly. "Do we know who has them?"

"Uh, no…" Loke says.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" she states.

Just then, the King comes walking into the room, only to be tackled by Sky, doing the only thing she does best, completely losing what Gray had said to her. The only thing on her mind was to attack, so that's what she did.

Wrapping her hand around his neck, she presses hard and sneers at him. "You?" she questions. "I thought I already killed you" she growls, making Loke take a step back as a precaution.

"M-monster" he chokes out clawing at her hand.

"Monster? Oh, no, I'm no monster your highness" she says in a sick tone. "I'm a Nightmare."


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, this is a bit of a fast-paced chapter, where a lot of stuff happens in a matter of seconds. **

**I do use the lyrics for Imagine Dragon's Monster in this song… so I obviously don't own that. But, I'm writing a disclaimer for that anyways. So, I don't own the song or lyrics.**

**Anyways, enjoy. **

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**P.P.S. I want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Chuckling under Nightmare's grip on his neck, the King looks rather smug. "You have a choice, Lucy" he gets out. "You can kill me and get your keys back -" he starts.

"Gladly" Nightmare growls pressing his neck tighter, ignoring the fact that the King called it Lucy.

"Or, you can let me go, and you can get you friends back" he says, and right on cue screams could be heard throughout the place, one of a boy, and one of a girl.

Her eyes, flashing brown, Nightmare keels over in pain, laying right beside the King, groaning in pain. "Not now, Lucy. You can't come out now. Give me time, I can save them and get your keys back. If you come out, you're going to die!" Nightmare all but screams.

"What?!" Loke screams coming to Nightmare's side.

"I'm Nightmare, nice to meet you" Nightmare says sarcastically as it puts its hand out for him to shake.

"You're the demon Lucy's been cursed with?!" he screams.

"Basically" Nightmare groans rolling onto its stomach and getting up on its elbows and knees.

Her eyes flashing brown and purple a mile per second, Lucy and Nightmare groan at the same time.

"Lucy, you can't come out. It's causing us both pain" Nightmare growls lowly.

_I'm not trying to, I'm coming out automatically. It's not me. _

"Shit. That means I've used up all my time here… Lucy, I have to go back into your soul. You're going to come out and – and we're going to die" Nightmare whispers the last part.

_I won't. I swear. I'll keep both you and me alive. I promised you that you could stay. _

"It's not going to help, you were stabbed near the heart, and I can feel it. The blood rushing down my back. Demons _don't _bleed, Lucy. Something is happening."

Looking at Loke from the corner of my eye, Nightmare sighs. "I have maybe a few minutes left" it starts. "If I can somehow get the keys and get to your friends in time, you'll be happy, right?" Nightmare asks Lucy.

_Why are you being like this now?_

"I… don't know. Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me, just wanted to fit in. I was never one for pretenders, everything I tried to be, just wouldn't settle in. You know, the first time I surfaced, I didn't understand what was going on. I thought I was just a normal teenage girl, but I had these powers and I felt stronger than everyone else. When, I found out that I was a demon, I didn't want to believe it, I just thought that I was only a girl with a chamber who's got me, that I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, I've turned into a monster, that's what I thought. And it keeps getting stronger. Then, I just accepted it. I just accepted that I was a bad person… not even, I just accepted the fact that I was a demon. I changed, I had no feelings anymore, no understanding of human life" Nightmare says struggling to get up, but managing to do it, wobbling on its feet a little. "But then Gray talked to me, and he told me that I was a member of the guild, I had a mark Lucy, like the one you have. He told me that I'm just an immortal, powerful, sometimes dangerous human girl. It's better than being a demon, don't you think? But, then there's you. You hide me away to protect your friends, and then tell me I can come out whenever I want if I don't hurt them. I guess that little golden speck in my black heart decided to trust humans, and to only hurt those who hurt my friends. You two, Gray and you, are my friends. So, I'm going to protect you and make you happy" Nightmare finishes rushing forward with a burst of energy.

The King, now standing up, tries to run away, but is caught by the collar of his robes by a flaming fist. Looking over his shoulder, Nightmare's black hair covers its eyes. Looking up at him, it growls. Throwing him to the wall, Nightmare watches as he crumples to the floor unconscious. Seeing a leather pouch with golden light shining form it, Nightmare picks it up while breathing heavily.

_Thank you, Sky. I like that much better than Nightmare. _

"No problem. I have maybe five minutes left. We got to hurry" she pants.

Looking towards Loke, she gives him a shaky smile before throwing Lucy's keys towards him. Catching them with one hand, he gives a grateful smile to Sky.

"Good luck" he says nodding his head. "I'll be right here when you're done."

Nodding her head, Sky runs out of the room at fast as she can. Feeling like she can't get enough breath, she keeps pushing herself.

"Almost there. I smell them" she sighs in relief.

Bursting into the room, in pain and feeling so tired, she recognizes the pink haired boy and blue haired girl strapped to rock, both barely awake.

Can't bearing to walk another step, Sky collapses to her knees. "I'm sorry Lucy, I'm being forced back" Sky whispers.

_It's okay… Thank you for everything. _

"Yeah" Sky mumbles before a bright golden light fills the room.

The black and blue hair has now changed to blonde, and purple eye change back to brown. Gasping awake, Lucy flutters open her eyes. "No" she mumbles looking at Natsu and Wendy. "I'm sorry" she cries.

"Lucy?" Natsu's hoarse voice asks as he catches a strong scent.

Snapping her head in his direction, she gives him a sad smile. "I don't have much time" she whispers.

"What?" Natsu asks confused opening his eyes a little.

"Tell Wendy I love her okay?" she smiles at Natsu. "Tell her I'm sorry."

"For what? What's happening?" Natsu questions slowly gaining his senses. Smelling blood wafting off of Lucy, his eyes widen. "What happened?!"

She opens her mouth to say something, but she can't as her eyes just want to close.

"No, no! You're not going to just die here!" Natsu protests struggling to get to her.

Feeling her eyes starting to close without permission, Lucy struggles to stand again. Dragging her feet over to Natsu, she grabs onto his shoulders the best she can and pulls him off the rock. Doing the same to Wendy, Lucy kisses her forehead once she lies an unconscious Wendy on the ground.

Looking up at Natsu, she starts to fall to the side, her eyes closing. "Lucy!" Natsu cries out catching her head before it hits the ground.

"Come on" he says patting her cheeks trying to wake her up.

Looking around the room for anyone, Natsu screams out for help.

"Natsu!" Gray's voice echo's through the tunnel.

"Gray!" Natsu says in part relief, part annoyance.

"Lucy?!" Gray screams rushing to her side.

"What happened?" Natsu questions looking up at him.

"We don't know. We saw her on the floor motionless, so we left because Mystogan said we should. Then, Nightmare came out, we talked, saved some people, and she told us to go get the people to safety, that she would be fine. Then, Erza and I split up trying to look for her. That's when I came here" Gray explains.

"What happened with you? I didn't even know you were here" Gray says.

"Wendy and I looked everywhere with everyone, then we met up with Gajeel, and rescued Lucy. Then we lost her. Then, Loke showed up and told us where everyone was. He went with Gajeel to save them, and Wendy and I came looking for Lucy. Happy and Carla went with Gajeel" Natsu explains. "She's cold" he mumbles.

"Wendy can't save her?" Gray asks with scared eyes.

"Wendy's not awake" Natsu answers.

"I smell blood" Wendy's voice says quietly.

"She's awake now" Gray says. "Wendy, you alright?" he questions.

"Gray? Natsu? You two seem okay, where's the blood coming from then?" Wendy asks opening her eyes and sitting up.

Her eyes widen as she sees the familiar blonde head laying in Natsu's lap. "Lucy, no!" Wendy cries rushing over to her side, pushing Gray out of the way.

Immediately getting to work, Wendy's hands glow a soft green and blue colour, while her face is one of pure concentration as she mumbles 'come on, come on'.

After a few minutes of nothing, Wendy gasps in surprise when she feels so weak. Her head landing on Lucy's stomach, Wendy lets out a shaky breath.

"Why is the room spinning?" Lucy's weak voice asks as she opens her eyes.

"Lucy!" Wendy screams happily getting up and looking down at her.

"You saved me?" Lucy asks Wendy.

Nodding her head, Wendy's small arms wrap around Lucy's neck. Sitting up, Lucy wraps her arms around Wendy's waist. "Thank you…" Lucy says to Wendy.

"You're my family. Of course I would save you" Wendy says happily.

"Lucy!" Loke's voice shouts running into the room they're in.

"Loke?" Lucy asks confused.

"Here, take your keys, I have to back to the Celestial World now" he says smiling down at Lucy. Looking up, his eyes lock on Gray.

"Gray" he says in relief, glad that his friend is okay.

"Loke?!" Gray asks standing up and looking at him.

"Uh, hey Gray. I don't have much time so I'm going to say this as quickly as possible. I should have told you earlier, but I'm a Celestial Spirit. That night I left, was when I was going to run out of energy and die. But, Lucy saved me. We made a contract, and we've been team-mates ever since. You guys are lucky to have her" he smiles.

"Wait, so… that night… _you _were the girl in the cloak?!" Gray screams at Lucy.

"Minor details" Lucy says waving it off as she stands up and smiles at a disappearing Loke. "Natsu, Gray, we need to go look for Erza… I know she should be somewhere around her. Wendy, I need you to go find Mystogan" Lucy says to them.

"What happens when I do find him?" Wendy asks.

"I need you to tell him to meet me here in… uh, three hours… give or take" Lucy says before turning around and running out of the room, Gray and Natsu at her heels.

"Where are we going Lucy?" Natsu questions running beside her.

"We have to save our friends and go back home" Lucy answers simply as the tree run down the hallways.


	19. Authors Note

**I… don't even… I can't…**

**Fudging Crispers. **

**I'm just so… ugh!**

**Life, man, it gets to you. **

**Just… no.**

**I'm so done. **

**I have no idea what's happening anymore. I need a minute…**

**I'm going to go on a little rant here:**

**Do you ever have one of those days when you literally feel as if you've been run over by the Mood Train? You know, the mood train? The train filled with mood swings, planning to run over unsuspecting teenagers? You know what, doesn't matter. **

**This past week, I feel as if the Mood Train has been out to get me. Like it's lurking around every corner, waiting to just jump out and hit me with swings. **

**In the past hour, and I'm not even joking here, I've been mad, pissed, crying, laughing, glaring, sobbing, miserable, musical, talking to myself, tired, and just… not me. **

**And this is when I realized something. Growing up is hard. And to those of you out there reading this and being like: No shiz Sherlock!**

**Shuddap and let me speak. **

**Growing up is hard. I get that, you get that, your parents get that, even strangers get that! But what we don't seem to understand is how amazing life is. **

**Yes, we cry, and complain, and some days we just want to crawl into a little ball and eat chocolate all day… no? That's just me? Whatever…**

**But, we continue living. Because that's what we do. We get over it. We smile and nod and just go with the flow. **

**We're too busy wrapped up in our heads thinking about how miserable we are, when we should just slap a smile on our face and get over it. **

**Honestly, half the time people don't even know what they're mad about. They just look at something and are like… this provides a stupid reason to get mad. Let's do it!**

**I'm not even joking. This is what happens every day in my house. For example, my brother, spills a little bit of milk on the table. Full rage mode, I kid you not. He's flipping chairs like it's no one's business. **

**Back to the amazing part of life… we grow. Yes, my friends, this is the meaning of being a teenager ****(or whatever age you are). Growing (I mean, at least I think so. I may be wrong...) **

**Whoop-dee-doo.**

**Now what?**

**Nothing?**

**No! **

**We get on with our lives. **

**We ****_grow._**

**We grow taller, wiser, smarter, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…**

**You get the point. **

**Look, I guess what I'm trying to say here is that when the Mood Train comes around, don't let it get you down, think of all the good things you got, and just know, we're going to grow up and see a little less of the trains full of swing arsenals. **

**I don't think this even makes sense. **

**I'm uploading it anyways!**

**Good Luck my friends…**

**I wish you well. **

**Until Next Time, (tomorrow... or sometime tonight) **

**May The Force Be With You, **

**The Odds Ever In Your Favour, **

**Stay Classy!**

**allysonntcerawrs :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Alright, short, fast paced (ish) chapter for you guys here. Sorry I'm late on updating. Exams suck!**

**I forgot to mention that when Lucy and/or Nightmare/Sky is annoyed, her hair will turn gold and she'll be able to use lightning magic. Annoyed goes along with Frustrated. **

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**P.P.S. I want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Mystogan?!" Wendy screams running down the hallways of the palace.

"Mystogan?!" Wendy tries again. "Come on, where are you?" she mumbles to herself as she runs up and down the castle hallways, and going into every room possible.

"How hard is it to find one guy?!" Wendy screams in frustration as she continues to look around.

Now in the castle gardens, she tries to look for Mystogan once again, not even knowing what he looks like. "Mysto – Jellal?" she asks confused as the man with blue hair and a red tattoo on his face stares down at Wendy with a confused face of his own.

"Wendy?" Mystogan asks confused. "What are you doing out here? I thought you would be with Lucy" he says kneeling down in front of the small blue headed girl.

"I'm looking for a man called Mystogan" she explains. "Lucy said she needed to talk to him, so she sent me looking for him while she, Gray, and Natsu save our friends" Wendy explains everything to the older man in front of her.

"Lucy wants to talk to me?" the blue headed teen mumbles before straightening his spine and looking past Wendy into the castle.

"No, Jellal, she's looking for Mystogan! You have to help me find him!" Wendy says grabbing onto his shoulder and running in the opposite direction of Lucy.

"Wendy, I am Mystogan!" Mystogan says exasperated as he continues to be dragged along by a thirteen year old girl.

"What?" Wendy asks confused as she stops in her tracks and looks up at him.

"I am indeed Jellal" he says kneeling in front of his little friend. "But I am from this world. Your world already had a Jellal, and I didn't want to be anything like him. So I started going by Mystogan. That's what Lucy knows me by" he explains the easier and simpler version to her.

"Oh" Wendy says in realization. "Well, come on. We have two hours to kill. Tell me how you met Lucy" Wendy says grabbing onto his large hand as they walk back to the castle.

Leading Wendy to a strange looking room filled with strange looking pillars, he sits down cross-legged. "Well, it was after I left you. I was travelling around looking for anima, when a young looking blonde girl came running into the forest crying. Curious, I followed her and asked her what was wrong. When I got my answer, I asked if she wanted to camp with me. Finding out her name, we talked for hours. But, as soon as morning came, she was gone, leaving only a note and a dagger behind" he starts.

"That sounds like Lucy" Wendy mumbles playing with the hem of her dress as she sits in front of Mystogan.

"What do you mean?" Mystogan asks confused.

"She's always running, I just don't understand why. She never talks to people, and when she does, up goes a barrier. It's like she doesn't know what it means to be happy" Wendy sighs. "I've tried so hard to open her up, to get her to have friends other than Carla and me."

"Wendy, trust me, she is much better than she was back then" he says putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Most of the time, she avoided me like the plague" he chuckles.

Giggling along with him, she nods at Mystogan, telling him to finish the story. "Alright, well, she left and I didn't see her for two years. During that time, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Then, one day, out of the blue, she shows up and saves me from a forest Vulcan. We talked, and she told me about how she became quick friends with the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel, and… Zeref. Lucy told me about all the adventures the three of them went on, and then one day, Zeref cursed her with Nightmare. She then went onto explaining how Gajeel betrayed her and that they were no longer friends" he says taking a deep breath in. "We started travelling for another year or so and became best friends, I developed extreme feelings towards her, and before I knew it, I fell in love with Lucy. Then, we went our separate ways. I joined Fairy Tail, she went on to find you and join your guild. But, I never really left her. I was always watching over her to make sure that she was okay. This became a routine for me. Finish a mission, watch over Lucy, mission, watching over Lucy, break, watch over Lucy. On the odd time she would find me, we would talk for hours and hours, me falling for her more and more" he says with a stupid smile on his face.

Squealing, Wendy latches onto his arm and jumps up and down. "You're in love with my sister!" she screams happily.

"Sister? Oh, yes…" he smiles fondly. "Speaking of Lucy being your sister… did she influence you on becoming more violent?" he questions with a raised eyebrow.

Wendy's happiness comes to a halt as she laughs nervously and steps a couple feet away from Mystogan. "Wendy" he says warningly.

"It was just a couple things" she says waving it off.

"Like?" he pushes.

"Like how to use my Dragon Slaying magic effectively, and how to handle myself around guys just in case they tried anything" Wendy trails off not meeting his eyes.

"There's something else, isn't there?" he questions now on his knees, leaning forward and looking Wendy dead in the eyes.

Mumbling something incoherent, Mystogan narrows his eyes at Wendy, causing her to sweat nervously. "She taught me how to throw knives and daggers" she repeats, this time a little louder.

"Oh Gods" Mystogan groans slumping in defeat. "She was always one for throwing pointy objects" he sighs.

"What did she do?" Wendy questions laughing a little.

"She would always throw rocks, or sharp sticks, or pine needles at me when she was bored. Then she purchased her first dagger. Oh Lord, that was not fun" he sighs now laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. "I thought I taught you well… I thought you were such a kind girl that would never fall for her dangerous and slightly insane methods" he mumbles to himself.

"Excuse me, both you and Lucy taught me very well" Wendy argues.

"I would never allow you to throw knives! That's dangerous, Wendy!" Mystogan cries.

"Yes, and using magic isn't?! Lucy just taught me in case I was in trouble. Not so I could throw things when I'm bored!" Wendy clarifies slightly annoyed.

"Yes, well, I'm annoyed about the fact she ever taught you such a thing" he sighs rubbing his face in frustration.

Sighing, Wendy looks over to the entrance of the room they're in.

"I wonder how Lucy's doing" she mumbles.

* * *

"This castle's weird" Lucy sighs looking around.

"What do you mean?" Gray asks stopping a little bit in front of her.

"Well, usually in castles, the architects make things for a certain purpose, but this castle is all over the place. I can't tell what room is coming next. I wouldn't be surprised if there was an amusement park around her somewhere" Lucy explains looking around.

"I guess that makes sense" Natsu says scratching his head in thought.

Suddenly, two figures burst through the wall in combat, knocking into Lucy. Lucy, losing her balance, flies over the edge of the building. "Lucy!" Natsu and Gray scream trying to reach her hands. Being too far out of their reach, the two boys watch as Lucy falls with a pissed off look on her face.

Not making a sound as she plummets, her hair turns dark red and yellow. At the last minute, she grabs onto the edge of the floor below them, pulling herself up and looking at the ceiling in annoyance. Natsu and Gray exhaling in relief slowly step away from the two dueling people.

Beside them, Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker are engaged in fierce combat, focusing solely on each other. Both landing hits on each other, the Erza wearing armour tackles the Erza wearing the bikini-top and skirt.

Appearing behind the two boys, Lucy lets out a low growl and has to be held back by Gray and Natsu because she wants to kill both of the dueling girls in front of her.

"No!" Natsu and Gray scram trying to hold her back and failing miserably. Both deciding to hook and arm through hers, Natsu and Gray drag Lucy away from the two dueling Erza's.

* * *

Walking on the last floor of the castle, Natsu and Gray stop and stand in shock as they approach what lies ahead.

Lucy, standing there with a smug look on her face, she looks to the boys and says 'Called it' before walking into the amusement park.

Inside, all the rides start working and carnival music starts to play.

"This is too weird" Gray comments sticking his hands in his pockets as he looks around.

"Watch out!" Lucy cries pushing him and Natsu out of the way as a giant wooden boat swigs towards them.

Not moving out of the way in time, Lucy gets hit and is sent flying, knocking into one of the poles of the merry-go-round horses, hitting her head and landing on the floor rather harshly.

Dropping to the ground un-moving, Natsu and Gray try to rush over to her, but are stuck as they notice the floor beneath them is sinking. "I thought we killed her already" an annoyed voice states.

Looking up, Gray and Natsu see a man with purple hair with white bangs holding a weird looking stick.

"What?" Natsu growls giving the man a death glare.

"Oh great, I'm back" Lucy sighs standing up and wobbling a little. Her hair turning black with blue at the bottom, Lucy's body glows a black colour and it bursts throughout the room.

"Sky" Gray breathes out in surprise.

Sky, now having taken over Lucy's body, looks up at Hughes with a dead look in her eye. "So you're the bastard who told Lucy's counterpart parents to stab her" Sky growls at the man.

"What?!" Gray and Natsu yell looking from Sky to Hughes.

Letting off a threatening aura, Sky looks at Hughes without any emotion flashing through her eyes.

"And who are you?" Hughes questions jumping off the boat ride and landing behind a struggling Natsu and Gray. "You're obviously not the Princess, due to the fact that we killed her. But, then again, Sugar Boy said something along the lines of something taking over her body and attacking the King… and she was just here, so, who are you Lucy? Who are you really?" he mocks taking a step forward.

"Lucy isn't here" Sky growls taking a menacing step towards Hughes, now standing right in between a sinking Natsu and Gray. "Lucy is now hurt, and barely conscious. I guess that's what she gets for protecting the people she cares about. My name is Nightmare" Sky mockingly bows. "A demon created by a powerful dark wizard. I am made from revenge and hatred, and fear. Lucy's fear to be exact. I come from her. I am made from her. I am her dark side, the side everyone is afraid of showing. I am more powerful and threatening in every way. So here's the deal, bub" Sky says poking his chest and forcing him to move a step back. "Let my friends go, and I'll let you live" she says darkly.

"Not going to happen" he says seriously, but then notices the look of shock pass through Sky's eyes quickly before it faded away. "What? You thought I was going to listen to you? I -" Hughes laughs while he talks but Sky cuts him off as she closes a hand around his neck and squeezes a little.

"Want to repeat that?" Sky asks menacingly.

Trying to speak, Hughes can't let out any noise. "What? I can't hear you" Sky says sarcastically as she brings his face closer to hers. "You want to let my friends go now? Just a little bit harder and, lights out for you."

Nodding his head to the best of his ability, Sky grins and turns around so that they're both facing a fearful Natsu and Gray. Undoing the spell, Sky drops him to the floor and kicks him off to the side. "You guys okay?" she asks softly before pulling up Gray and Natsu with both of her hands.

"What was that?" Natsu asks a little shaken up and he stares at an unmoving Hughes.

"That was me saving your ass" Sky growls. "Look, Lucy's pretty banged up. First she was stabbed, and then she somewhat died, and now she was hit by a giant boat and a merry-go-round. She's okay, I guess. But in order for her to heal, I need to be out and about, so you guys are stuck with me for a while" Sky says sighing as she rubs her forehead in frustration. "You guys are lucky I'm on your side now" she growls pointing a finger in Gray and Natsu's face.

"Why is that?" Natsu asks curiously.

"I'm a member of your guild now, Pinky. Gotta look out for my guild buddies. Now, leggo" she says dragging Natsu and Gray by the collar.

Walking throughout the area, they are stopped by a sudden glow in front of them, revealing Virgo. "Princess' Demon" she addresses Sky.

"Maid Person" Sky says with a nod of her head.

"This is for you. Lucy's Spirit's thought it would come in handy if you or Lucy were ever in a tough situation" Virgo explains handing a whip over to Sky. "Punishment?" she asks excitedly.

"A whip? Punishment? Look, I know I'm a demon, but still… this is some pretty messed up shit" she says looking from the whip to Virgo.

"Just go home" Gray sighs looking away from the two.

"Of course, Sir Gray. Be careful" Virgo says with a nod of her head as she disappears back into the spirit world.

"I don't even know how to use one of– Oh my gods it extends!" Sky screams excitedly as the whip extends as blue water with gold ribbons surrounding it.

Looking back towards Sky, Gray notices that the whip extends from her into the water probably a hundred feet away.

"That… is a long whip" Gray says confused as he walks towards Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu, standing there watching Sky with a confused look on his face, looks from her, to Gray, to her, to Gray, back and forth over and over again. "Something happened between you two" he points out.

"Nothing happened" they both say calmly.

"Something happened" Natsu protests.

"Nothing happened" they both repeat.

"This isn't over" he says staring at both of them before walking away.

"What's his problem?" Sky asks Gray as she watches the whip in her hands shrink in fascination.

"Dunno" Gray says with a shrug of his shoulders as he and Sky now run to catch up with the pink haired Dragon Slayer.


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**P.S. I want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this chapter.**

**P.P.S. Sorry if the characters are a little bit OOC.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**~Earlier That Day~**

Standing on top of a floating island, Gajeel, Happy, and Carla stand staring at the giant lacrima enclosing all their friends. "It's almost as big as Lucy's…" Happy points out.

"It's bigger" Carla argues, still in awe.

"So, I have to break this thing and everyone will be set free?" Gajeel questions turning around to face Mystogan.

"Basically, yes. But, you must do it quickly. I have a feeling that the King will want to destroy this as soon as possible. Hurry and save you comrades, Gajeel. I must be going" Mystogan says turning into smoke and disappearing from the island.

"Alright, let's get this over with" Gajeel grins as he turns his arm into a giant metal rod and positions himself in a battle stance.

Just as he's about to hit the lacrima, a metal stops him from doing so. Turning his head to the left, a tall man clad in armour stands there, his sword blocking Gajeel's hand. "Who the hell are you?" Gajeel growls.

"That doesn't matter" he says in a rich, deep voice. "All that matters is that I am here to stop you from destroying the only chance Edolas has for prosperity."

"And you're going to do that by destroying innocent people?!" Carla screams from off to the side.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, little Exceed. I am Pantherlily, leader of the first division of Edolas' army" Pantherlily retorts. "Who are you, pray tell?"

"I'm Black Steel Gajeel, an Iron Dragon Slayer" Gajeel smirks.

"I'm Happy, and this beautiful, intelligent cat here is Carla!" Happy says.

"… Right" Gajeel says. "Look, Pantherlily. You're in my way. Now, you can either let me do my business and run along, or you can get beat up by me, and still let me do my business."

"I don't know how we missed you when we got two other Dragon Slayers, but it doesn't matter. We _will _have magic power for years to come and you can't stop us" Pantherlily screams as he lunges at Gajeel, tackling him to the ground.

"You won't" Gajeel grunts out. "The members of Fairy tail never give up, you can't take us down that easily."

"We did" Pantherlily says aiming a punch for Gajeel's face. When he lets his punch go, his hand leaves cracks in the stone instead of Gajeel's face. Gajeel, taking this opportunity, flips them over so that he's now on top. Punching Pantherlily in the face, Gajeel looks him dead in the eye.

"What do you mean?" he questions.

"We sucked all the magic power from your two Dragon Slayer friends" Pantherlily says.

"No, you didn't. Because Lucy's out and about now. I'm sure she saved them" Gajeel says. "As well as Erza and Gray. That's six powerful wizards."

"Lucy? The blonde girl with the odd aura surrounding her? We _killed _her" Pantherlily spits, somehow managing to escape and stand on his feet.

"No, you didn't" Gajeel says with wide eyes.

"We did. We got her counterpart parents to do it" Pantherlily taunts.

"You didn't" Gajeel growls. Standing up, Gajeel grabs Pantherlily by the armour and brings his face down to his. "Tell me the truth" he demands.

"That is the truth" Pantherlily says shrugging his shoulders.

"No. It's. Not" Gajeel says slowly, dangerously, and darkly. "Want to know how I know that she isn't dead?"

Letting go of Pantherllily, Gajeel takes off the glove of his left hand. "You see this?" Gajeel says holding up his hand in front of Pantherlily's face. On it, a swirling black hole appears on his hand. "I was cursed by an evil wizard back in my world. Forever tying me to Lucy. When the hole stops swirling, that means she is no longer breathing. The hole is still swirling you bastard, so, you want to tell me why you tried to kill Lucy?"

Not saying a thing, Gajeel grows annoyed and begins attacking Pantherlily. "Tell me why you tried to kill her!"

Still not saying anything, Pantherlily fights back. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel chants as a swirling grey column of powdered iron escapes his mouth.

The attack hits Pantherlily straight on, causing him to be pushed backwards. Getting frustrated, Pantherlily uses his sword and starts attacking Gajeel with it, the sword growing bigger and bigger every time he does so. Jumping up and raising it high in the air, Pantherlily swigs his sword.

Gajeel, picking up the two small cats, jumps out of the way, just in time to watch Pantherlily's sword cut off a giant piece of the island. "Well, shit" Gajeel sighs slipping his glove back on.

Giant wings appearing on his back, Pantherlily now takes off his armour helmet. Noticing that Pantherlily is a giant cat, Gajeel breaks out into laugher. "You're a cat?!" he laughs.

"He's an Exceed!" Happy points out as he jumps up and down, Carla watching in in mild humour.

"Well, I've always wanted a cat of my own. You seem to be the best choice" Gajeel says stretching his arms. "When this is all over, I'm making you my cat" he says jumping up and knocking Pantherlily out of the sky.

Landing on the ground with a sickening crack, Pantherlily grunts in pain and struggles to get up.

"Now, tell me why you tried to kill Lucy" Gajeel growls as he stands above the cat.

"The King wanted to kill her. He said something about her having great magical power and that she should be the first to go… he said that her power alone would last us for ten maybe twenty years. He also said something about killing off the strongest link will make everything much easier for his plan" Pantherlily admits.

"So that lacrima in the city, that was the King showing Lucy off? That was his plan? To use her as power?" Gajeel questions.

"Yes" Pantherlily answers.

"What plan is he talking about?" Happy asks as he and Carla float above them.

"His plan to get rid of the Exceeds. By using the Dragon Slayer's power, he plans to use the Dragon Chain Cannon and crash this island into Extalia. By doing so, the lacrima will burst and magic power will rain down on the country for centuries" he explains now sitting up.

"Why tell us everything willingly?" Carla asks confused.

"Well, Black Steel Gajeel obviously has greater power than me. He knocked me out of the sky in one hit. I'm not stupid enough to keep fighting when I know that the battle is done" Pantherlily says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Good cat" Gajeel grins patting Pantherlily on the head a bit too hard.

* * *

**~Current Time~**

"Still Sky?" Gray asks her as they walk a little ways behind Natsu.

"Yup" she nods looking straight ahead.

"Thanks, you know, for getting us out of the sinking floor" Gray mumbles.

"Don't worry about it. We're guild buddies now" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"How's Lucy?" Natsu asks from in front of them.

"Still unconscious Natsu" Sky says to him. "She's probably gonna be that way for a while" she says shrugging her shoulders.

Smiling at her, Gray's about to open his mouth when he's accidently knocked to the ground by the force of a little girl holding a giant key crashing into him.

Getting up, the little girl looks around before trying to run off again. Trying to run away, she smacks right into the chest of Sky, who grabs her by the shoulders and kneels in front of her.

"Let me go!" she screams.

"Who are you running from?" Sky looks the girl in the eyes, somehow knowing that she is in fact running from someone.

"N-no one!" she retorts trying to get free.

"No, I know the face of someone running form something... and that's it. Who are you running from?" Sky asks again.

"Coco!" an older, male voice scream from in front of them. "You impudent little girl! Give the key back now and I'll think about letting your punishment slide!"

"No! You're going to hurt so many people with this key! I will not stand for it!" the little girl screams at the small elderly man that approached from the shadows.

"Gray, Natsu, take the girl and run" Sky says shoving the girl towards Gray and looks at them both, daring them to argue.

Growling a little, Natsu turns and runs a few feet away, Gray and the little girl following him.

"You're protecting the girl?" the man asks amused.

Not answering, Sky crouches a little and stares at the man, face void of emotion.

"Get out of my way girl!" the man shouts opening a bottle as sending little blobs of purple liquid towards Sky.

"No!" Coco screams from behind her. "Move out of the way!"

Not listening to her cries, Sky stands there and watches at the blobs land on her body and explode, causing flesh and blood to be flown everywhere, basically leaving a floating head, torso, and leg. "No!" gray and Natsu scream rushing towards the floating body parts.

"What is your problem?!" Sky screams at them, the head turning around to face them. "Stay back if you don't want to be killed" she tells them.

Gray and Natsu watch as all the flesh and blood return to Sky, reconstructing her body, making it seem like she didn't just blow up. "How in the hell…" Gray mutters in shock as he watches this happen.

"What?!" the old man cries in confusion and fear. "That should have killed you!"

"I am a demon old man. Call it whatever you want, but I have the ability to _not _die by such silly and pathetic means. There is only one this that can kill me, and little bottles of potion, are not it" Sky sneers before reaching towards Lucy's pouch. "Might as well give these a try" she smirks.

Picking one up, she smiles at the symbol. "Aquarius?" she smirks at the name. "I heard she's very ruthless" she says summoning a floating ball of water. "Let's try this, shall we?"

Sticking the key into the water, Sky stares at the old man. "Run" she says. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

A shining golden lies appears from the water, and a giant mermaid with a blue tail and hair, wearing a blue and white bikini top, appears. "You insolent girl! I was on a date with my beloved Scorpio when – who the hell are you?" she sneers at Sky.

"Lucy's demon" she says waving it off. "Now, I don't know how you usually do this, but I wanted a chance in scenery. This guy" Sky says pointing to the old man "is pissing me off. Dispose of him" she grins evilly.

"This is the extent of your power? You call forth a mermaid to do your bidding? How pathetic" the old man taunts.

"What?" Aquarius says darkly as she looks down at the tiny man. "You want to repeat that?" she growls.

"How pathetic" he repeats.

"That's it!" Aquarius shouts. "Every last moron here is gonna drown!" she shrieks swinging her vase around, causing a flow of water to escape from it. Hitting not only the man, but being sent straight towards Sky and the others.

Putting up a barrier, Sky watches as the whole area fills with water and laughs amused.

When the water recedes, Aquarius is standing over a wet and coughing man. "You're still alive?" Aquarius says annoyed.

"What other Spirits does Lucy have?! This is great!" Sky says excitedly flipping through the keys. "Oh, how about Virgo!"

Putting a golden key in front of her, Sky chants "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

Another golden light shines as the maid from before shows up. "Oh, so you're Virgo" Sky says with the nod of her head.

"Yes, Princess' demon. What can I help you with?" Virgo questions.

"Princess?" Coco mutters staring at Sky with wide eyes.

"I don't know exactly. What can you do?" Sky questions.

"Basically everything, Virgo's got a knack for being a perfectionist" Aquarius utters now floating in front of them.

"Oh, Aquarius, I didn't know you were here" Virgo says bowing before her.

"Well I am" Aquarius snaps.

"Ladies, please, don't fight" Sky mumbles not really caring as she looks through Lucy's keys. "Can I call out another one?" Sky asks.

"Are you insane?!" Aquarius cries snatching the keys away from Sky. "Do you have a death wish?!"

"Princess' Demon, if you call out three spirits at one time, there is a high chance that you could get seriously hurt or die" Virgo says now facing her.

"Really? You Spirits work weirdly. Well, you two can go home or whatever. I'm bored and want to beat someone up" she grins at the old man.

"Whatever, just don't call me for the next week... I'm going on vacation with my _boyfriend_" she gloats.

"Okay" Sky says shrugging her shoulders and walking past the two spirits to stand before the man. "Why were you chasing the little girl?" she questions darkly.

"You think that just because your little mermaid friend sprayed some water on me, I'll tell you everything?" the old man questions.

"No, I don't" Sky growls now kneeling beside the man. "But I have ways of making people talk" she says lighting her fist on fire.

Inching it towards the man's face, he starts to sweat because of the heat. Quickly fumbling through his coat, he pulls out another bottle, opens it, and throws the orange contents onto Sky's face. Falling back in surprise, Sky starts to feel a little tingling in her heart.

Looking down in surprise, she notices a little glow coming from it. "What did you do?" she growls at the man, continuing to watch the glow as it travels from her heart to the centre of her left hand.

"Looking for your weakness. Guess I just found it" he grins as he pulls out a small dagger and stabs Sky in the palm. Not making any noise, because she feels no pain, sky just watches as blood leaves the wound.

"I don't bleed" she mumbles looking at it in confusion. "What did you do? What kind of dagger was that?!" Sky demands as she grabs onto the man's collar with both hands staring him down.

"A normal dagger, but that is your weak point. The king told me about you and Lucy. He's been watching over you this whole time. This is the spot that makes you human, that binds you to Lucy and one other. This is your weakness. And now that I've destroyed it, you have none of your own powers left" he chuckles evilly.

"What?" Sky growls shaking the man a little, her hair turning from black and blue to a deep, deep, red colour.

"It seems that you are no longer the demon you once were" he chuckles.

"How the hell do you know what a demon is?! How the hell do you know what kind of magic to change a demon's powers?! You come from a different world, you shouldn't know anything!" she growls, fangs starting to grow in her mouth, and blood pouring out of it, her only visible eye turning a dark purple. Ripping the eye patch off, she starts to glow black as her hair grows longer and she becomes taller and different looking.

"You forget that you were once from this world, Nightmare" he spits out her name. "You forget that we have knowledge of many things" he snickers.

"I'm still a demon though, so what the hell did you do?!" she roars.

"I took away the only thing that made you human" he chuckles, finding it hard to breathe due to the immense magical pressure.

"And what's that?" she sneers.

"Your heart."

* * *

On top of the island, Gajeel is about to punch the lacrima with a metal rod, when his arm changes back to normal. "What the…" he mumbles looking at it curiously. "It's never done that before…"

"Gajeel? What's wrong?" Happy asks floating by his head.

"None of your business cat" he growls looking at his hand. Suddenly, feeling a sharp pain go through it, he lets out a painful scream, much to his disliking. Sinking to his knees, Gajeel watches as blood stains through the glove and drips down his arm.

Ripping the glove off he watches the black swirling hole in his hand disappear behind lots of blood. "Shit" he curses looking at it.

Tearing some of his tunic, he wraps it around his hand tightly and looks at the three cats watching him curiously. "We'll have to save them later. I need to check something out" he says walking over to the edge of the island.

"Check what out?" Happy asks grabbing him by the back of the collar and lifting him up.

"Nothing important" he grumbles and points to the castle. "Go there" he orders.

Nodding his head, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, and Gajeel all fly over to the castle, all of them wondering what the hell is going on.

* * *

Quickly looking up, Mystogan stands up and looks around, staff at the ready. "Jellal? What's wrong?" Wendy questions curiously.

"I don't know. I just felt a very strong demonic power. Come, let's check it out" he says offering a hand to Wendy. Taking it, Mystogan helps her stand. Pulling her up and placing her on his back, Wendy holds on tightly as he takes off sprinting.

Running down various hallways and rooms, they arrive at an amusement park where his knees almost buckle under the magical pressure.

"J-Jellal?" Wendy stutters.

"Wendy, I need you to wait here. Stay hidden" he tells her as he sits her down in a dark corner. "I'll come back for you" he says as he pulls out a staff and walks stealthily down the open area.

Entering the area of amusement rides, he sighs and continues walking. "I could never understand why my father wanted an amusement park in his palace" he grumbles as he continues to walk.

Feeling the demonic energy and magic pressure start to build, he knows he's close.

Stopping in his tracks, Mystogan watches in shock as Lucy lies on the floor unmoving, along with a somewhat wounded Gray, Natsu, and Coco. Gajeel, breathing heavily as he stands in front of a giant metal octopus with Exceeds laying around him looking extremely tired.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he booms making Gajeel and the octopus look towards him.

"He started it" Gajeel growls pointing at the octopus, while the octopus points a tentacle towards Gajeel as if to say that Gajeel started it.

"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it!" Mystogan shouts walking towards Gajeel and the octopus.

Being a little taller than Gajeel, Mystogan looks down at the teen before him. "Do you want to explain why everyone is the way they are?" he questions, going into his Princely mode, which, if no one has witness before, is extremely intimidating and regal.

"Like I said, he started it. I was trying to save everyone's asses when my hand started bleeding. I got confused and followed the demonic aura emanating around the castle. I entered this stupid place and low and behold, there's Nightmare, all gross and changing with a dagger stuck in her hand, with a little man laughing evilly. I go and punch him in the face, and he gets angry. He uses some weird potion thing that he sends towards those three" he says pointing to Gray, Natsu, and Coco. "Which explodes and caused them to go unconscious. Then, I start fighting him and he drinks a potion to cause him to change into a giant fucking octopus. I punched him and he fucking swallowed me, the slimy bastard. I find a way out, which I don't even want to talk about, and when I come out, he's made of metal and basically everyone's unconscious. That's when you showed up!" he yells back at me.

Standing there listening to Gajeel's rant, Mystogan tries to stay as stoic as possible, but can't help it when he breaks into laughter and falls to the floor from laughing too hard.

Growling, Gajeel jumps onto him and they start dueling. "What the hell are you laughing for?!" he growls trying to punch Mystogan in the face.

Blocking his punch, but still chuckling, Mystogan throws Gajeel off of him and stands up brushing off his clothes. "I'm _laughing _Gajeel, because this kind of thing would only ever happen to a member of Fairy Tail. Now that you've gone through something like this, you've basically passed initiation. Congratulations" he chuckles patting Gajeel on the shoulder. "Now, I think this octopus needs to be taught a lesson about living outside of water. Care to join me?" Mystogan smirks under his mask.

"With pleasure" Gajeel smirks as he stretches his arms.

Standing side by side, they watch as the octopus looks around for a quick escape. Finding none, the octopus decides to do the only thing possible in this situation. Attack.

Jumping forward, the octopus uses his giant tentacles to try and squish the two teens, but as soon as it sees the brave, bored, and excited look of Gajeel, and the hidden face of Mystogan, it immediately regrets its decision.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel chants sending a giant column of swirling grey powdered iron escapes his mouth.

"Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song" Mystogan chants as he slams his five staffs into the ground.

_It's on. _They both think eagerly.


	22. Chapter 21

**Okie Dokie, a bit of an insane chapter here… **

**It's fast-paced and I guess all over the place with backstories and what not, so you really have to pay attention. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**P.S. I want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this chapter.**

**P.P.S. Sorry if everyone is a little bit OOC. **

**P.P.P.S. If anyone is confused, feel free to P.M. me.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Watching as both their attacks hit the octopus head-on, it flies backwards and crashes through a wall, disappearing from sight. "Well, that was easy" Mystogan comments. "I'm surprised you couldn't do it by yourself" he jokes turning around.

"Well sorry for being eaten" Gajeel grumbles.

"Jellal, Gajeel!" Wendy cries as she runs near them. "Thank goodness you're both okay! I heard a crash and got worried" she explains stopping in front of them.

"Wendy, I told you to stay put…" Mystogan sighs looking down at her.

"Well sorry for worry – Lucy?!" Wendy cries stopping mid-sentence and rushing over to her. "Is she okay?! What happened?!" she cries trying to shake her awake.

"Don't know" Gajeel answers. "There was a dagger sticking out of her hand, and she was changing" he shrugs looking down at her.

"Why was there a dagger sticking out of her hand?" Wendy questions starting to heal her.

"It's not going to work, Wendy" Mystogan says stopping her. "When she's in her demonic form, Lucy is forced to heal normally" he explains.

"Demon form? What demon form?" Wendy questions confused. "Lucy doesn't have a demon form" she says shaking her head in disbelief.

"She hasn't told you?!" Gajeel growls.

"Told me what? Should I know something?"

"Wendy, has she ever told you her past?" Mystogan asks crouching down in front of her.

"Well, she ran away from home when she was little… and that she has a one of a kind magic. Then, I know that you, Gajeel, and Zeref met her before and were all friends. That's about it. Is there something else I'm missing?" Wendy asks completely forgetting about her and Mystogan's conversation from earlier.

"She didn't tell you?! How could she not tell you?! You live with her!" Gajeel snaps. "Lucy changes into a demon, Wendy. She's been stuck like that for years, the demon always coming out and destroying homes, guilds, people, and so many other things. Over the past few years, she's been having so many problems with Nightmare coming out forcefully and hurting her in the process. It's gotten so bad to the point where Lucy will have to resort to death if she wants to _ever_ be free from Nightmare. I don't care what Lucy does when she isn't Nightmare. She's a bloody monster and will kill anything that gets in her way" Gajeel says forcefully, his voice full of hate. "I was cursed too. I was cursed to feel pain whenever Nightmare got hurt. That's why I think my hand was bleeding when it had a dagger in its palm" he says.

"W-what? No… Lucy would never… she can't" Wendy denies tears rolling down her face.

"It's the truth. You're lucky you were never caught in the crossfire" he sighs.

"So, when I stayed with you for that month… Lucy… Lucy was Nightmare then?" she questions shifting her gaze from Gajeel to Lucy.

"Yes" he answers.

About to say something to comfort Wendy, Mystogan reaches out to her, when Lucy opens her uncovered eye, showing a black abyss. With a dead looking her eye, she stand up like a ragdoll would if it was attached to a string.

"L-Lucy?" Wendy questions frightened and she stands up.

Wendy and the two guys watch as she sniffs the air, fangs showing in her mouth, and blood dribbling down her chin. "Shit" Gajeel grunts out.

Eyes locked on Wendy, it slowly moves towards her, its head swivelling from side to side. "What's wrong with Lucy?" Wendy questions reaching a slow hand up to her.

"My guess is that she's Nightmare right now" Gajeel says running over to Wendy and standing in front of her protectively. "Wendy, I need you to get the hell out of here" he growls.

"W-what?! No!" Wendy refuses.

"I got her" Natsu says struggling to get up. "Just bring Lucy back" he grunts picking up Gray and Coco and slinging them over his shoulders. "Wendy, come on. These two can handle it" he says breaking out into a run.

Nodding her head stiffly, Wendy follows after Natsu, silent tears running down her face.

"So, any ideas on how to turn her back?" Gajeel questions Mystogan. "You're her best friend… figure something out" he says gesturing to Nightmare.

"I don't know… I've never seen her like this. I can't sense Lucy anywhere in there. I don't know how to bring her back" Mystogan says taking a step forward. "I don't want to hurt her though… Lucy could still be in there… somewhere."

"Well, if you're not going to kill it, I will" Gajeel says stepping forward.

"No!" Mystogan says stopping Gajeel by stepping in front of him. "Please, no…" he begs.

"She's got you strung along like a dog on a leash. You should've known the consequences of loving her" Gajeel says shrugging trying to get past him.

"You're her friend too. You're her guild mate. What would Fairy Tail think if you just killed her off?!" Mystogan shouts stopping him once again.

"Do you think I'm doing this willingly?!" Gajeel shouts. "Do you think I want her to die?!" he cries. "Before I joined Phantom Lord _or _Fairy Tail, I was a lone mage… looking for any type of work. Then one day, a man hired me to bring his daughter back. I needed the money so I agreed. I went looking for her. I didn't know that she would become friends with me! I didn't know that she would get to know things about me no one else did. I didn't know I would fall for her either. Then I saw what she turned into. I witnessed it happen. All I thought in that moment was I had to get her back to her father, because maybe the fact that she never set foot outside until a few months ago, was because she turned into this demon" he sighs. "I tried to get her to go back willingly. I thought I would help her, and because of the fact that I needed money, so I hurt her to bring her back to her father… but she ran off again. I went after her, my heart heavy because of what I did. I was _dying _inside. I apologized and then I betrayed her again. She ran off and I never saw her again. That is until she joined Fairy Tail. I then vowed that if she ever turned into that… thing again, I would kill it and she would be out of misery. But whenever I have my chance, I can't do it. I can't fucking do it" he explains.

"So… you're just going to kill her then?" Mystogan says with a wavering voice as he looks back at the monster living inside of Lucy's body. "You're just going to do it?"

"It's not like I want to" he sighs.

"Then help me bring her back" Mystogan pleads.

"What is with you? All the stories I've heard about you from the guild, are about you being so secretive, mysterious, devoid of emotion… what's up with you? You're totally different" Gajeel questions keeping a watchful eye on Nightmare.

"Lucy brought out my true side. My joking, sarcastic, caring, emotion-filled, Princely self. She has that kind of effect on people. She always brings the best out of them without even realizing it" he sighs looking at his best friend and only love.

"What do you suggest then? We can't let her stay like this" Gajeel says.

About to answer, Mystogan is forced to concentrate when Lucy lunges towards them, a look of wanting to murder something in her dead eyes. Forced to put up a barrier, Mystogan and Gajeel watch as Lucy bangs on the barrier, making blood splatter everywhere. Suddenly stopping what she's doing, Lucy sniffs the air once again and takes off running.

Not far away, Wendy's scream is heard. "No!" Gajeel and Mystogan scream running towards them.

Reaching them as fast as they can, they see Wendy, Natsu, Gray, and Coco safe in a magic dome, protecting them from Nightmare, all their eyes closed, waiting for impact.

Wendy, the first one to open her eyes, gasps at Lucy trying to break through air. "Wendy!" Mystogan says from off to the side. "You safe?" he questions.

"Yeah… I think so. I don't understand how though" she answers standing up on shaky legs and staring Nightmare in the eyes.

"Do you have any magic items on you? Something that protect you?" he asks.

Gasping, Wendy pulls the necklace pendant out of her dress and looks at it. "Yes! It's a necklace Lucy gave me a month after me joining the guild. She said to keep it safe, and I guess this was the reason why. So it could protect me in any danger" Wendy answers a giant smile on her face. "It's like Lucy knew that I would one day need this" she grins looking down at it. "You see Gajeel, she's always looking out for me!"

"Heart" a hoarse voice causes everyone to pay attention. "Need heart. Stop this. Love" it repeats and everyone looks to Nightmare.

"Lucy?" Wendy questions reaching a hand up to her cheek. "Are you still in there somewhere? It's me… Wendy" she says her hand reaching out to Nightmare, still protected by the dome. "Come back to us."

Mystogan and Gajeel running towards them, tackle Nightmare to the ground, afraid of what it might do to Wendy. Pinning her to the ground, Mystogan has his legs on both side of Lucy's and his hands pinning her shoulders down. Noticing his mask falling off, he quickly rips it off letting his blue hair and red tattoo show. "I knew you were in there Lucy. I heard you... I heard you. What did you mean? Talk to me, it's Mystogan. I'm not going to hurt you. Fight it Lucy. Fight it" he says looking Lucy right in her dead eyes.

"Jellal?!" Natsu screams standing up in the dome. "How are you here? Why are you here?!" he questions.

"Lucy, please" Mystogan pleads placing a large gloved hand on Lucy's face. Snapping it's fangs at him, it spits blood at him in the process. "Please, fight it."

"Heart" it answers sounding like Lucy's voice. "Took heart."

"Took your heart? Who took your heart? What do you mean?" he questions.

"I think I know" Gajeel says from off to the side. "Nightmare only has one weakness. It's heart. I don't know why… but its left palm holds its heart. Its heart gives Nightmare the ability to talk and act… somewhat civil. Nightmare's heart gives it the ability to think for itself and not act like this" he explains. "I can see Lucy trying to get free. But, her demon causes her to stay away and hidden. The only way to change her back is to replace her heart… or show some act of love. The problem here, Mystogan… is that there has to be an unbreakable bond between the two."

"How do you know all this?" Mystogan questions struggling to hold down Nightmare and listen to Gajeel at the same time.

"I was given instructions" he shrugs.

"I have to return her heart? Show some act of love? This isn't a romance novel or fairy tale, Gajeel. That can't actually be the way" he denies, still pinning a struggling Nightmare to the ground.

"Just kiss her" he growls turning around and shielding Wendy's eyes, the barrier now down.

Sighing, Mystogan licks his lips and looks into Lucy's eye, the eye patch still covering the right one. Wiping a little blood from her mouth, Mystogan leans down and softly places his lips on Nightmare's, his eyes squinting shut. Feeling the struggling stop and Nightmare no longer moving, Mystogan smiles into the kiss and deepens it. Now relaxing, his right hand slides to the back of Lucy's neck.

Feeling their lips moving in sync, Mystogan moves his hand from behind her neck to her cheek where he uses his thumb to brush her soft skin. Pulling away, Mystogan opens his eyes and looks into soft brown ones. "Got you back" he whispers pulling fully away and looking at the shocked face of Lucy, her hair turning bright green, she looks away quickly.

Getting off of her, Mystogan stands up and lends a hand to her. Taking it, he helps her stand up. "So, thanks for bringing me back Mystogan. But, unfortunately… I'm not Lucy" Sky sighs shrugging and looking up at him. "She's still unconscious. And for the record, that was me talking, not her. Sorry to burst your bubble" she says patting him on the shoulder and walking past him. Stopping in front of a somewhat scared Wendy, Sky looks down at her with a sad smile. "I believe I have some explaining to do" she says looking around at the six different people.

* * *

"For those of you who may or may not have heard the little man, I'll start at the beginning. I am seventeen years old physically, but in truth, I'm about four hundred years old. I'm an old bag of bones. I was born in Edolas, as a human" Sky starts. "I lived with my mom, dad, and older brother. But, one day, our house caught fire and we were all trapped inside. Now, keep in mind that back then, we had magic coursing through our veins instead of in objects. My magic… was Protection Magic. But, it only worked on people outside of my body. I saved my family, but not myself. When the fire stopped, and my parents went looking through the rubble, I was extremely close to death. I couldn't see them properly, and I could barely hear them" she says starting to get images returning in her head. "That's when a light appeared in the sky. And I started to disappear. I arrived in Earthland shortly after. It was then that I met Zeref. Before he became immortal, he saved me. But in order to do so, he turned me into a demon… his first demon. He corrupted my mind and I was pure evil. I took over people's bodies and caused them to do horrible, horrible things. I thought what I was doing was right. I thought I was still human. That is, until I met Layla… Lucy's mother. She fought me when I went into her body, and I caused her to die. Feeling extremely weak, I attached myself to the only stable thing I could find... Lucy. I laid dormant for so many years. That is, until Zeref cursed Lucy with Soul Division. Because I was attached to Lucy's heart… I became her dark side. I got to start coming out and when I did, I was back to doing horrible things. But, Lucy somehow learned to prevent me from exiting her body. So, I was only allowed to come out for maybe a week every couple years. But I kept fighting and that couple years shortened to every year, which shortened to every couple months, which shortened to every month. You get the point. But the problem was, every time I was sent back, the light in Lucy heart would poison my dark one. The light would attach itself to my heart, and every time I came out, I would do less and less horrible things. But I was still evil, and I still did some bad. Then we came here, Lucy made me a promise. She said that if I protect her friends, I can come out whenever I want… but she has to be conscious while doing so. But, that little man remembered me. Found out where my heart was, and killed it. When Mystogan kissed me, I was given my heart back. The only reason it worked… was because I'm still Lucy in a sense. And… now you know" she smiles.

"Wow" Gray says once she's finished. "So, you were a human before. What was your name before?"

"It's embarrassing" Sky mumbles looking away.

"No, I want to know too" Wendy says smiling at Sky.

"My name before was -"

"Annalise Christina Mary Sky Edolas, the very first Princess of Edolas" Mystogan cuts in folding his hands and leaning forward. "I'm correct, am I not?"

"How did you know?" Sky questions smiling a little.

"Whenever I walked down the hallways when I was younger, I would see your portrait. I'm surprised it took me this long to remember though. It doesn't help much when you're not wearing a dress and don't have red hair and blue eyes" he smiles at her. "Your Majesty" he says with a nod of his head.

"So you are a Princess!" Wendy and Coco say excitedly jumping up and down in their seats.

"I'm sorry about you having to go through that Princess, but now that all of us know how you came to be, I think it would be best if we got on to saving the guild" Mystogan says standing up and brushing off his clothes.

"Not so fast" Natsu growls standing up and looking Mystogan in the eyes. "I want to know why you're calling yourself Mystogan, Jellal. Why are you here? How are you here? You were taken away by the council" he yells at Mystogan, shocking everyone in the room.

"Natsu, there are counterparts of everyone everywhere here!" Wendy says trying to calm him down. "This is Edolas' Jellal" she simplifies.

"She is correct Natsu" Mystogan says looking down at the teen, putting his mask back on. "Now come, I have a job for everyone."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Sky questions with an amused look on her face.

"I will repeat this once more" Mystogan sighs. "The Dragon Slayers need to find my father and stop him from using the Dragon Chain Cannon to destroy your friends _and _Extalia. Gajeel and I will go and find Erza so they can destroy the Dragon Chain Cannon at the source, I will go and create a distraction so Gajeel and Erza can go in without any trouble, and Sky, if all else fails, I need you to stop the two islands from crashing into each other. Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, you will go with her" he explains.

"Of course my Prince" Pantherlily says smiling down at the boy he found and raised when he was sent out of the palace to learn how to live on his own… and at such a young age too.

Laughing, Sky nods her head and runs out of the room, the Exceeds following after her.

All running off in different directions, they all have one thing on their mind…

_For the love of the Gods, this better work. _


	23. Thank You!

Holy crap nuggets.

Y'all be crazy... in a good way!

But thank you all times a million!

19, 911 views?! 93 favourites?! 126 followers?! 69 reviews?! What?!

Holy crap tards!

The book isn't even half-way done and you all be up on it like coke and Mentos. Like bread and nutella... Like, like, uh... cops and doughnuts. Okay, that was too far... how about snakes and ladders?

My mind is blown. And for everyone who may or may not be possibly out there like 'is she crazy? That isn't even that much compared to all the others who have much more followers and favourites and reviews than her. She's lame'…. Stop.

To be honest, I had no intention for this fanfiction to do so well. I was just thinking one day and was like '*gasp* Oh goodness gracious, this would make a fine idea for a fan of fiction!' and went from there. You should see my hand movements and gestures as I'm re-reading this… I'm weird.

But thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooo much. (and no, I did not just copy and paste, take that! That's how much I'm thankful!)

I'm literally bouncing in my chair.

Again, I want to thank each and everyone one of you to the large number galaxies and back a thousand times over.

You made my day!

I'll update again tonight, so stay posted!

Love,

allysonntcerawrs


	24. Chapter 22

**Every time I refresh the page, the number of views go up and up… my smile is breaking my face…**

**Alright, to answer Kitten1318's question (Is there gunna be some pairing in this?)… Yes, yes there will be. It's unofficial right now, but there will be some pairings. Not going to say who yet, but they will show up eventually. I promise!**

**So, here's chapter twenty two… hope you enjoy! **

**(Once again, this chapter is kind of fast-paced, and backstories everywhere, but stick with it!)**

**allysonntcerawrs**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima!**

**P.S. I want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this chapter.**

**P.P.S. Sorry if everyone is a little bit (or maybe a lot… I don't know) OOC. **

**P.P.P.S. If anyone is confused, feel free to P.M. me.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Running down the hallways, Gajeel and Mystogan set out to find Erza, Gajeel a little confused as to what he's doing with the Prince. "Oi, Mystogan… hate to burst your bubble… but, I'm a Dragon Slayer. Shouldn't I be going with the other Dragon Slayers instead of frolicking around the castle with you?" he ask gruffly.

Coming to a stop, Mystogan stares off into space and then looks to Gajeel. "Shit" Mystogan cruses slapping his hand to his forehead. "I wondered why you were following me instead of Gray" he sighs.

Chuckling a little, Gajeel pats Mystogan's shoulder with too much force and causes him to create a popping noise in Mystogan's body. "Seems like you got something on your mind. It's distracting you for reality" he jokes.

"You just dislocated my arm" Mystogan growls.

"Right" Gajeel says nodding his head and walking away. "I'm going to go find the others, and if I run into Gray, I'll tell him to meet you here" Gajeel says before running off.

Sighing, Mystogan decides to walk forward, but is forced to stop when a figure crashes through the wall… half naked. "Gray?" Mystogan asks.

"Found him!" Gajeel chuckles from the other side of the wall. Looking through the hole, Mystogan notices Gray must have crashed through six different rooms.

Helping the teen up, Mystogan watches as Gajeel runs off. "Remind me to kill him later" Gray grumbles now standing up and brushing some dirt and pebbles off of his body.

"While your rivalry amused me, help me re-locate my arm" he says showing his lifeless arm hanging to the side.

"Well, shit… how'd this happen?" Gray pokes it, watching as Mystogan hisses in pain.

"Happened by the same man who through you through six walls of solid rock. How are you still conscious?" Mystogan asks curious.

"Fairy Tail mage, remember?" he says sitting Mystogan down and grabbing his dislocated left arm. Lifting it up into the air, much to his protest, Gray forcefully puts Mystogan's arm back into the right place. "It takes a lot to knock us down" he smiles and helps Mystogan stand once more.

Nodding his head for an answer, the two continue down the hallways looking for Erza.

Coming to a large room with the sounds of screaming a grunts, the two teens look at each other and shrug as they open the doors. Both dodging a flying sword coming towards their direction, they decide they're in the right room.

Watching the two fighting Erza's curiously, both of them dodge swords and rubble flying to their direction. "Any ideas on how to stop them?" Gray asks.

"Yes" Mystogan nods his head.

"Well, share" Gray prompts.

"You're not going to like it…" Mystogan sighs.

"Just tell me."

"Okay, well, one the count of three, I need you to encase yourself in your strongest defence" Mystogan starts.

"Why do I have to -?"

"One, two, three" Mystogan says quickly as he grabs gray by the arms and throws him towards the two dueling Erza's. Quickly encasing himself in a giant glacier, Gray lands right on top of them, the ice around him cracking and turning into powdered snow, coving both of the Erza's. Gray rubs his head and glares at Mystogan angrily and he stands up, digs through the snow, pulls out the Earthland Erza, places her on his shoulder, and walks towards Mystogan.

"Mystogan you bastard, you could have killed me!" Gray growls angrily as he stands right in front of the S-Class mage, and Prince of Edolas.

"But I didn't" he points out.

"But you could've!" Gray retorts.

"Why am I looking at someone's underwear?" Erza asks groggily as she opens her eyes. Realizing what's going on, a deadly aura surrounds her as she takes a slow breath in. "Gray" she says darkly.

"Erza, shut up for a second" Gray blurts out. Quickly realizing what he said, his eyes widen as he ungracefully drops Erza on the ground and boots it out of the room.

"Come back here, Fullbuster! You're a dead man!" Erza cries running after him.

"Erza! I'm sorry!" Gray cries running back into the room, and jumping over fallen rubble, somehow managing to put his clothes back on before he came into the room. Ducking behind some fallen rubble, he's gone from sight. Erza, now charging into the room in her Heaven's Wheel armour, holds two swords in her right hand, a deadly look in her eye. About to charge after Gray, who made the mistake of looking up, she notices Mystogan standing off to the side awkwardly.

"Mystogan? It's odd to see you here. You almost never have something to do with Fairy Tail" Erza comments, changing back into her Heart's Cruz armour.

"Yes, well, it's a long story" he answers monotonously.

"None the less, I'm glad you are here to help the situation. Erza Knightwalker has informed me that the King of Edolas in planning to destroy a giant lacrima holding my comrades captive. I suggest we stop this before it happens" she says formally.

"Yes, I thought of such things as well" Mystogan nods.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I suggest we leave now, come on... _Gray" _Erza sneers out his name.

"C-coming!" he squeaks jumping up and running out of the room.

Both following the scared teen, Erza turns to Mystogan remembering what Nightmare had said to her a while ago. "Mystogan, I wish to inform you that there may be an impersonator running around the castle grounds" she says to him.

"An impersonator? Of who?" he questions keeping his eyes forward.

"Of you. Gray and I somehow managed to arrive here in Edolas without being sucked up into a lacrima. Mystogan, we ran into you and you said that if we found Lucy dead, to just leave her alone. I thought it was odd, coming from you… since I know you care very much for the guild. But, we did it anyways, knowing that I, being an S-Class mage myself, cannot go against the orders of a higher rank S-Class Mage. That's when Nightmare showed up, saying that you were in love with Lucy, which I found odd since you told us to leave her bleeding out on the carpet. That's when Nightmare pointed out that you must be an imposter. Tell me, are you the real Mystogan?" Erza answers.

Shaking and rage and horror, Mystogan grits his teeth together. _Whoever the hell is impersonating me, better know what's coming to them. How __**dare**__ they tell Erza and Gray to leave an injured and… dying… Lucy!_ Mystogan thinks to himself. _The Princess said something about Lucy being injured, and that's why she didn't wake up when we… _he gulps nervously.

"Mystogan?" Erza questions snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Snapping back to reality, Mystogan shakes his head and continues forward. "Do not worry, Erza. I am perfectly fine, and in fact the real, living, breathing Mystogan of Fairy Tail. There is an imposter running about and I will see to it that they are punished. But, for the meantime, Erza, we must save the guild members" he says to her as they approach a stiff Gray, his face place and shocked.

All looking towards where Gray has his eyes locked, Erza cries out in surprise and shock while Mystogan finds the nearest wall and bangs his head on it a couple times, mumbling something about too many people to look after.

With a large burst of light, someone zaps up to the level they're one, a large smirk on his face. "Surprise" he laughs sticking his hands into his jean pockets.

"Laxus?! What on Earth are _you_ doing here?!" Erza growls at the other S-Class mage.

"I could ask you the same question Titania. But to answers yours, I have no idea. Guess you're stuck with me until you fill me in" he chuckles leaning closer to her face than she likes. Then, turning his head to the still head banging Mystogan, he lets out a sarcastic chuckle and stands up straight, an annoyed look in his eyes. "Well if it isn't Mystogan, the famous little S-Class Mage. What are you doing socializing with other members of the guild, it's unlike you" he growls at him.

Turning around quickly, Mystogan pushes Laxus up against a wall a jabs one of his staffs into his throat, keeping him in place. "I am in no mood for your games today, Laxus. There is too much on my mind, and I'd rather not deal with your nonsense at this time. And for your information" Mystogan continues. "I am socializing with the guild members to _save _them. But, of course you wouldn't know that… you were wandering around in the castle dungeons this whole time, haven't you?" he sneers.

"Wow, that's the most I've ever heard you talk, Mystogan" Laxus sneers slapping the staff away from his neck. "And you have some nerve going up against me."

"Some nerve" he laughs. "You shouldn't be talking, Sparky. Need I remind you of the last time we fought together?"

"You won because of pure luck" Laxus sneers.

"No, I won because I used my head and knew what I was doing. I planned, I devised a strategy and I played it out carefully. You would have had a greater chance of winning if you used your head instead of your fists" he growls. "I suggest you sit down and shut up while we explain what's been happening while you've walked around unknowing of the danger the guild is in" he says moving away from the blond man.

"So what if the guild's in trouble. It's filled with weaklings and useless mages. I think it's fine if we just let 'em be. They mean nothing anyways" he says with a shrug of his shoulders and a sick look in his eyes. "Oh, I get it now. Is there someone of importance to you in the guild? Is that why you're all worked up? You're afraid that they're going to get hurt?" he taunts.

"Laxus!" Erza booms. "How dare you! The master is trapped! Your own grandfather! How could you say such things?!" Erza says re-equipping a sword and lining it up to Laxus' neck.

"The Old Man's trapped too? Well, that's fine. He's basically handing the guild over to me now" he chuckles.

"You're just going to let him get turned into magic energy?!" Gray booms punching him across the face. "You're an ass!" he cries.

"You'd let all those people die or get hurt because you want the guild?! Some guild that'll be! A guild of eight people?! Is that what you want?! You do realize your team in in there as well, don't you? The Thunder Legion is trapped along with the rest of the guild. You're just going to leave them behind?!" Erza snaps, punching him across the face as well.

"It's their own damn fault they got trapped. They can handle themselves, it's not my problem" he tells them honestly.

"do you realize how malevolent you sound?" Mystogan asks leaning against the wall as he watches the three interact. "You are not worthy of the mark on your chest. You don't deserve to be part of Fairy Tail. I understand that you're the master's grandson, but surely he must realize that by now you're nothing but scum" he says monotonously. "You forget I was there when your father got excommunicated. You forget that everyone in the guild, including myself, helped you get through it. You have such strong bonds with the guild, Laxus. Why are you acting the way you are? Why do you act as though the guild is nothing more than dirt beneath your feet? The guild is your family, and we have been with you every step of the way…" Mystogan sighs now standing up straight and looking Laxus in the eye.

"You think you can boss me around Mystogan? You think that just because you say some touching words I'll spill everything I hold within me? You are wrong. You're right though, the guild is nothing but dirt beneath my feet, because I know I'm the strongest wizard in the guild. I am stronger than you, I am stronger than the Old Man, and I am certainly stronger than the people you call 'friends'" Laxus sneers.

Looking at him, Mystogan begins to go into hysterics as he collapses to the floor. "Y-you think you're the strongest?!" he laughs.

"I know I am, so quit laughing and get what's coming to you" Laxus growls.

"Oh, dear, dear, Laxus… there is one person in the guild that is the strongest… and it is certainly not you" Mystogan says as he calms down and brushes off his clothes.

Standing there speechless, Gray and Erza blink in surprise as they watch the scene. "Mystogan… did… did he just" Erza says pointing at him.

"Just smile and nod, Erza… Just smile and nod" Gray whispers patting her armoured shoulder softly.

"If you're talking about the Old Man, you're mistaken. He may be the master, but I have surpassed him by tenfold. I _am_ the strongest one on the guild" he retorts.

"I'm not talking about the master, Laxus" Mystogan says seriously.

"Oh? Then are you talking about yourself? About Erza? Who, Mystogan? Because I seriously doubt that there is anyone else in the guild that possess the magic capabilities to be stronger than me" he says smirking.

"There is only _one_ member in the guild that is stronger than you, Gildarts, Erza, Mira, and I combined. When put into the right mindset, they can destroy an entire town with the flick of their wrist… I've seen it" Mystogan taunts.

"I doubt it" Laxus scoffs.

"Mystogan, surely you don't mean -" Erza starts.

"She hasn't told you yet?" Mystogan asks shocked turning his head towards Erza and Gray. "When it happened, she gloated for weeks" he chuckles. Noticing their faces, he waves his hands frantically. "No, don't worry, it was just a town filled with members of a dark guild. No _good _civilians were harmed" he admits.

"Well, who is this person?" Laxus asks annoyed.

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a lift you guys" Sky smiles at the three Exceeds.

"It was my pleasure Princess" Pantherlily bows at Sky.

"Do that again and you'll be turned into cat food" she growls. "I'm no longer a Princess, so I don't expect to be called anything but Sky… or to be treated like one anyways" Sky says standing on the outskirts of Extalia. "So, all we have to do is wait, and how the floating island doesn't show up?" she questions.

"That is what the Prince said" Pantherlily answers looking over Edolas.

"Sky's heavy!" Happy cries as he breathes heavily on the ground.

"You basically did nothing, Tom Cat! So don't be complaining!" Carla scolds him.

Laughing a little at the two cats behaviour, Sky sits on the ground with her legs dangling off the island. "Hey, Lucy? Can you hear me?" she says softly.

When she's met with silence, she gives a long sigh and looks off into the distance. "If you can, inflict some sort of pain to my body…" she sighs.

When nothing happens, Sky begins to grow nervous.

"Your keys suck" she tries.

Nothing.

"Dammit Lucy! For the love of the Gods, answer me! Come on!" she yells making the three Exceeds look at her in confusion.

… _Hey. _Lucy's weak voice sounds throughout Sky's head.

"Hey yourself" Sky replies.

_Why were you yelling at me? _Lucy asks weakly.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up when I said your keys sucked… I had to try _something_" Sky answers.

_Oh… _

"How are you holding up?" Sky says looking down at her hands, running her fingers over her healing heart.

_I'm better… still pretty beat up though. _Lucy answers.

"Yeah, well… I kind of expected that" sky laughs a little.

_Nightmare… I mean Sky… sorry. Sky, why are you being so nice to me? Why are you so caring and worried for my wellbeing now? _Lucy asks confused.

"I have some things to say to you" Sky says.

_What's wrong?_

"Lucy… demons are supposed to be uncaring, cold, evil, deadly, and so on and so forth, correct?"

_Usually…_

"Well, I don't want to be that way. I am a demon now, but I wasn't before…" Sky admits. "I was the Princess of Edolas before… four hundred some years ago. I had a family, and friends, and a home. But, I was close to death one day, but was saved by anima. Zeref found me and saved my life. But, in order for me to live, I had to become a demon. I was his first demon, and he corrupted my mind. I took over people's souls and I made them do horrible things, Lucy. I thought what I was doing was right. I lived for hundreds of years… and then… Lucy, then I met your mother" Sky explains.

… _What about my mother, Sky? _Lucy asks nervously.

"Lucy… I… I killed your mom" Sky says sadly. "I am so, so, sorry. I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I didn't know what I was doing was considered evil. I liked it, Lucy. I liked the feeling of blood on my hands, and the noises of bones cracking and flesh ripping. I was a true demon. I despised Humans. I – I forgot my past."

_Oh my god_. Lucy whispers.

"Your mother wounded me before she died. I had to find something to latch onto… something I could survive on. And the only living things that was nearby at the moment -"

_Was me. You latched yourself onto me, because you were dying and you wanted to be saved. So, you lied dormant until Zeref cursed me. I'm right, aren't I? When Zeref cursed me, he was actually setting you free…_

"Yes" she whispers.

_I-I had a feeling that this was the case. I guess I always kind of knew. I mean, I watched it happen… I watched my mother's bones crack like her limbs were made of nothing but fabric. I watched when her mouth started oozing blood, and her hair turned pitch black. I saw it when she ripped out the heart of one of the maids and ate it like it was candy. I watched her brown eyes turn black, and her skin turn white… making the blood more visible. and when you started coming out… I would wake up with pale skin and bloody hands, I guess that's when I noticed…_

"I want to change, Lucy…" Sky mumbles sadly. "I want to be human again. I want to have love, and I want to be free. I want us to be friends, and I want us to work together as a team… I want to feel warmth, and I want to cry and show emotion freely. I want to have friends, and I want to be cared about. I know what I did in the past is unforgivable… and I know that I may never get this chance, but Lucy, please, I need you to know that I am so, so, so sorry. If I could change the way things happened, I would."

_I know. I know you're sorry, and you're right… your past is unforgivable. What you did, whether you were aware or not… those people's blood. That is on your hands. You have tainted your heart, and there is no way you can get it to be golden once again. But, that being said… I can see how much you want to change. I can feel it. I can feel the warmth in your heart just wanting to get out. So, I accept. We can be friends. We can be a team. We can work together. And I _will_ find a way to get you human… even if it kills me. _Lucy says.

"You mean that?" Sky asks a smile playing at her lips.

_I do. But we need to make up some ground rules. _

"Got it" she smiles.

_one, no killing anyone, even if they are evil. Two, you protect my friends at any cost. Three, when I am conscious, so are you. We will be surfaced together, and we will be able to use both of our powers, and vice versa. Four, no more hurting people to get what you want. You will talk it out, do you understand me? No strangling people, kicking people, punching people, breaking people's bones, making people cry, biting people, using magic on people, throwing things at people, or blackmailing people. _

"What? I can't even blackmail? How is that fair?" Sky whines.

_Are you going to agree with the rules, or not? Because if you don't, I can easily resurface and lock you away again. _

"I agree, I agree!"

_Good. Five, we talk things out. If you have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, don't just take off running. You consult it with me, and we agree on an outcome. _

"Okay, anything else?" Sky asks.

_I may think of more in the future, but listen here, Sky. If you so much as tweak one of the rules and hurt someone I care about in the process, so help me Gods, I will use the dagger and kill both of us off. Do I make myself clear?_

"Yes" Sky says.

_Good. I'm glad we're working together now Sky…_

"Me too, Lucy… me too" Sky whispers looking at the setting sun as its last rays of light shine over Edolas.


End file.
